Past of Love
by GaemGyu137
Summary: 3 Tahun terpisah, KyuMin akhirnya bertemu kembali. namun siapa sangka Sungmin telah mempunyai anak, cerita masa lalu yang manis dan berakhir dengan kepahitan. akankah KyuMin bersatu kembali?/ ganti Summary /KyuMin with Baby Cannie/NC for Chap 8/ Yaoi/M-preg/enJOY/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**saya rasa semua pada tau arti dari kata DLDR, jadi yang nggak suka nggak usah maksa buat baca FF ini.**_

_**.**_

**A/N :** _GS untuk cerita KyuMin dimasa lalu dan Yaoi untuk masa sekarang. M-preg tapi Sungmin udah punya anak._

_._

_**enjoy…..**_

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 1**_

.

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Putri." Kyuhyun menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun juga. Sosok yang membuat seluruh Pangeran dipenjuru dunia menginginkannya menjadi pendamping mereka.

Lemah lembut, santun, penyayang dan mencintai Negara. Putri raja yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan segudang bakat. Meski seorang Putri, namun ia sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri. Rakyat sangat mencintainya.

Lee Sungmin. Putri satu-satunya raja Lee Kangin.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, sang Pangeran dari negeri seberang. Sebenarnya mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai, maka dari itu Kyuhyun berniat memboyong Sungmin ke Istana dan menjadikan Putri cantik itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Menikahlah denganku. Dengan pernikahan ini, kedua negeri akan bersatu." Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah cincin dalam kotak beludru. Cincin yang indah, dengan permata berwarna biru safir. Sangat cocok jika cincin itu melekat di jemari lentik sang Putri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Pangeran." Jawab Sungmin lembut. "Jika dengan pernikahan ini hubungan dua kerajaan semakin membaik, aku akan menerimanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, ia memeluk tubuh mulus dan seksi itu. Membawa sang Putri kedalam ciuman panjangnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Pernikahan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlangsung meriah. Seluruh kerajaan yang ada didaratan Korea dan sekitarnya diundang, rakyat juga turut memeriahkan pesta mereka. Pesta dilaksanakan 7 hari 7 malam. Setiap undangan yang hadir pasti memuji kecantikan dan ketampanan sepasang mempelai.

Tepat dihari ketujuh. Sang Pangeran muncul dipodium bersama Sang Putri. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia dalam balutan pakaian kebesaran.

"Aku minta perhatian kalian semua." Ucap Kyuhyun. suasana seketika hening. "Aku, Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun dan Istriku Putri Cho Sungmin. Kami telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Aku sangat mencintai istri dari itu, didepan kalian semua aku akan mengucapkan sumpah setia kepada istriku." Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menegang didalam genggamannya.

"Dengarlah wahai seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar cukup jelas. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, bersumpah setia seumur hidupku hanya mencintai satu wanita saja yaitunya istriku Cho Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil wanita lain untuk dijadikan istri kedua ketiga dan selanjutnya. Jika aku melanggar sumpahku, maka aku siap kehilangan Putri Cho Sungmin untuk selamanya."

Hening.

Seluruh yang hadir terdiam, termasuk Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan semua ini. Bahagia, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan tepukan bahagia dari seluruh rakyat dan tamu undangan.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mencium pipi bulat Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia membawa Sungmin kekamar, meninggalkan pesta yang berlangsung semakin meriah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_Kadang tidak selamanya janji yang terucap bisa ditepati_

_ Kadang tidak selamanya seseorang memegang teguh sumpah setianya_

_ Kadang seseorang harus merelakan kebahagiaannya pergi demi banyak orang_

_ Cinta memang buta_

_ Namun sumpah tetaplah sumpah_

_._

_._

"Ini sudah 7 tahun berlalu Pangeran." Para petinggi menatap Kyuhyun, saat ini mereka berada diruang dewan. "Permaisuri belum juga hamil, sedangkan dalam aturan kerajaan anda bisa menggantikan Raja jika sudah mempunyai keturunan."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Benar juga, ini sudah 7 tahun berlalu, namun Sungmin belum juga memberikannya keturunan. Sedangkan Ayahnya Cho Hangeng sudah semakin tua.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap para petinggi lalu beralih menatap sang Ayah yang memasang wajah penuh wibawa.

"Nikahi seorang Putri." Putus para dewan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. "Apa kalian lupa dengan sumpah setia ku 7 tahun yang lalu?"

"Tapi sumpah itu membuat kerajaan kita semakin lemah Pangeran."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Pasti ada cara agar Sungmin bisa hamil." Tekadnya.

"Kita sudah melakukan berbagai cara." Kini sang raja ikut bersuara. "Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Demi rakyat, turuti pilihan para dewan!"

"Dan melanggar sumpahku sendiri?" Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng dengan raut kecewa.

"Kau bisa memilih, Cintamu untuk sang Permaisuri atau cintamu untuk Rakyat dan Negara."

Sulit. Ini benar-benar sulit. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, namun ia juga mencintai rakyatnya. Jika sumpah itu dilanggar, apa yang akan terjadi? Benarkah ia akan kehilangan Sungmin selamanya? Bodoh. Kenapa dulu ia mengucapkan sumpah seperti itu?

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Permaisuri." Putus Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Menikahlah!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh keikhlasan.

"Tapi…"

"Pangeran, kau tau kan, masa depan kerajaan kita bergantung padamu saat ini. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Sedangkan kerajaan kita butuh calon penggantimu nantinya. Menikahlah! Berikan rakyat calon pengganti mu. Tanpa calon pengganti, kau tidak akan bisa naik tahta. Aku ikhlas Pangeran."

Tenang dan lembut. Itulah sosok Sungmin. Meski ini menyakitkan mengingat ia harus membagi suaminya dengan orang lain, namun ia akan melakukannya demi Negara dan Rakyatnya. Putri yang sangat mencintai Negara dan rakyat. Namun sayang ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada semua yang dicintainya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sumpahku?"

"Jangan memikirkan sumpah itu. Untuk saat ini kau harus menyelamatkan Negara."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Mengecup lembut kelopak mata istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada disisi ku. terima kasih atas semua kebijaksaanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tau, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku. Hanya kau permaisuriku satu-satunya."

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum dalam luka yang tanpa sengaja telah ditorehkan oleh suami yang dicintainya itu.

_Jika nanti aku tidak ada, masihkah kata cinta itu menjadi milikku?_

_ Jika nanti kau bersamanya, masihkah aku satu-satunya permaisuri dihatimu?_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Pernikahan kedua Pangeran Kyuhyun tidak semeriah pernikahan pertamanya. Meski demikian, semua yang hadir tertawa bahagia mengingat Istri kedua sang Pangeran dinyatakan tidak mempunyai cacat pada rahim dan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Namun dihari pernikahan itu tidak satu rakyatpun yang terlihat.

Rakyat terlalu mencintai Sungmin, sehingga ketika mendengar berita pernikahan sang Pangeran mereka bersedih. Seolah tau bagaimana hancurnya hati sang Permaisuri. Ya, tujuh tahun yang lalu mereka semua berada dihari pernikahan itu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu mereka mendengar semua sumpah setia sang pangeran.

"Kau dengar Permaisuri? Seohyun mempunyai rahim yang kuat, ia akan memberikanku keturunan." Kyuhyun tertawa puas. "Negara kita akan segera mempunyai keturunan."

Senyum. Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan. Ya, selama ini Sungmin terkenal dengan permaisuri yang ramah dan sangat mencintai rakyatnya. Sehingga semua rakyat mencintai sang permaisuri.

"Pangeran." Ucap Seohyun manja. "Jika nanti aku bisa memberikanmu keturunan, aku akan menjadi Permaisuri utama bukan?" yeoja itu melirik sinis kearah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ne."

Sakit. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Permaisuri utama? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Sungmin merasakan hatinya terkoyak, satu lubang tak kasat mata telah bersarang disana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Permaisuri lamamu?" Seohyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut angkuh.

Kyuhyun beralih kearah Sungmin. Menatap istri tercintanya dengan pandangan sendu. "Tentu saja Sungmin akan menjadi Permaisuri kedua. Hanya Permaisuri yang bisa memberikan keturunanlah yang bisa menjadi permaisuri utama." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa diduga. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sungmin, tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan wajah manis itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kecewa. Dimana suaminya yang selama ini selalu mencintainya? Dimana suaminya yang selama ini selalu melindunginya. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sumpah itu, hanya tinggal sumpah.

"Kau mencampakkan ku?" Tanya Sungmin lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Min, tapi begitulah kenyataannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan raut datar.

_"Ingat Pangeran. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan Istri barumu. Karena dia adalah harapan kita semua."_

Seandainya saja Raja tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu, mungkin Kyuhyun akan menendang Seohyun dan memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkan istri tercintanya itu. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah. Demi rakyat dan Negara.

Miris. Sungmin merasakan sakit itu sekarang. Beginikah pengorbanan seseorang terhadap negaranya? Tidak, ia tidak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Ia tidak sanggup hidup dalam penderitaan seperti ini.

"Dan kurasa mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi." Lanjut Seohyun, ia menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman licik.

"Tentu saja sayang. Apalagi jika nanti kita punya anak." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Demi apapun ia ingin menampar mulutnya sekarang. Selama menikah dengan Sungmin, baru kali inilah ia menyakiti wanita itu. Selama ini setetespun ia tidak rela air mata Sungmin jatuh.

_Maafkan aku Sungmin. Maafkan atas sikapku. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti._

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan lagi Kyuhyun miliknya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah hanya karena wanita itu.

Ketika membuka matanya, Sungmin tersenyum tulus menatap Kyuhyun. senyuman yang sama ketika ia menerima lamaran Kyuhyun dulu.

"Jika itu mau kalian, baiklah." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara tenang. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menatap kearahnya. "Memang benar, Putri yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan seperti ku tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Permaisuri. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Permaisuri barumu Pangeran." Sungmin berdiri, ia membungkuk dengan hormat. "Aku ingin kembali kekamar." Usai berkata begitu Sungmin berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

Kosong. Ia merasakan hatinya kosong dan ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Kesalahpahaman yang mengerikan bukan?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Drap…. Drap….. drap…..

Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar begitu panic diluar. Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan memulai ritual malam pertamanya segera memasang jubah kebesarannya. Ia kesal, sedari tadi Seohyun melarangnya untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana Pangeran?"

"Aku akan melihat keadaan diluar." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, diluar banyak prajurit. Mungkin hanya penyusup." Seohyun berujar manja.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku harus melihatnya. Hati ku tidak tenang." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan istri barunya yang terus memanggilnya. Ya, sejak Sungmin pamit dipesta tadi, ia merasa sangat khawatir. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ia seolah mendapat firasat buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan seorang pelayan.

"Pangeran." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. Kyuhyun ingat dia adalah Ryeowook, pelayan kesayangan Sungmin. "Permaisuri…." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. ia takut, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Kim Ryeowook." Bentak Kyuhyun garang.

"Permaisuri ditemukan terlelap diatas ranjang usai menghadiri pernikahan anda Pangeran." Jawab Ryeowook sembari menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah lega. Sungmin hanya tidur bukan? Lalu kenapa semua terlihat panic?

"Kalau begitu kembalilah! Jangan membuat keributan disekitar sini." Ucap Kyuhyun. oh andai bisa, ia ingin Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin malam ini. Bermanja-manja dengan istri cantiknya itu. Seohyun sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu terlalu manja.

"Tapi…." Ryeowook memejamkan mata, setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipi pucat yeoja itu. Tentu saja semua tidak luput dari penglihatan Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Perasaan tidak enak kembali menyerang dadanya.

"Permaisuri….. tidak…. Bernafas lagi…. Hiks…" jawab Ryeowook sesegukan. "Dia… hiks… benar-benar tertidur… untuk selamanya Pangeran… hiks…"

Hancur. Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya hancur. Permaisurinya, Cho Sungmin tidak bernafas lagi? Katakan ini hanyalah mimpi. Dengan langkah kacau, Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar Sungmin. Disana sudah terlihat beberapa orang tabib dan pelayan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun berteriak panic. tidak, ini bukan dirinya. Dia biasanya selalu tenang jika menghadapi situasi sesulit apapun juga. Disana, dikasur yang biasa ia tiduri, Sungmin terbaring tenang. Seulas senyum tersungging disudut bibirnya. benar-benar cantik. Bahkan orang akan mengira ia hanya tertidur.

"Pangeran!" Donghae, salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang selalu menjaga kamar mereka menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. ia berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kacau. "Maafkan kami, ketika salah seorang pelayan memasuki kamar mereka telah menemukan Permaisuri dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kami sudah mencari penyebab kematiannya, namun tidak ditemukan satupun benda yang mencurigakan."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri Sungmin. Senyum itu masih tersungging disudut bibir indahnya, bahkan disaat kematian menjemput. Perlahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya dikasur, bahunya bergetar hebat. "Kenapa Cho Sungmin? Kenapa? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai keturunan ku lahir? Setelah itu aku berjanji akan mengusir keluar yeoja yang telah merusak kebahagiaan kita."

Semua yang hadir tercekat. Jadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencintai permaisuri barunya?

"Sumpahmu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, disebelahnya telah berdiri Yesung, sepupunya.

"Hyung…"

"Sumpahmu yang membuat begini Pangeran." jawab Yesung. Matanya menerawang kosong. "Karena kebutaanmu lah kau termakan sumpahmu. Kau tau betapa menderitanya istrimu? Dia mencintai mu, mencintai rakyatnya, mencintai negaranya. Tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tegas."

"Hiks…" Kyuhyun terisak. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika orang-orang memandangnya sebagai Pangeran yang lemah. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin kembali. Ia akan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Sekarang kau lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana kekuatan sumpah itu?" lanjut Yesung. "Sumpah bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap main-main Pangeran."

"Jebal hyung! Bantu aku mengembalikannya. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan penuh permohonan.

Yesung tersenyum misterius. "Aku bukan Tuhan Pangeran." jawabnya lirih. "Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan orang yang telah mati."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun putus asa. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin yang dingin.

"Terima hukuman mu Pangeran!" jawab Yesung singkat. "Kelak dikehidupan selanjutnya kau akan membayar semua kesalahanmu ini. Kalian akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan kedua. Saat itulah kau harus membayar semuanya. Jika cinta kalian memang tulus, kalian akan kembali bersatu dikehidupan kedua nanti."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_Desember 2013_

"Haaahhh…." Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia merapatkan mantelnya ketika merasakan dingin semakin menusuk ketulang. Namja tampan itu sesekali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat.

Cuaca dibulan Desember benar-benar menggila. Beruntung salju belum turun sehingga ia masih bisa berjalan ditengah cuaca yang ekstrim ini.

"Cannie-ya… Mommy harus mencari pekerjaan kemana lagi sayang?" Sungmin merengut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. sesekali namja manis itu memalingkan wajah kekanan dan kekiri. "Apa tidak ada orang baik hati yang mau mempekerjakan ku? kalau hari ini akau tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan besok kami akan makan apa? Tabunganku bahkan mulai menipis."

Angin dingin menerpa wajah Sungmin, membuat namja manis dengan umur yang patut dipertanyakan itu menggigil. Hah, bahkan cuaca tidak mau berbelas kasihan padanya. Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin terus berjalan. Ujung hidungnya terlihat memerah.

"Aisch… apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sungmin terus berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Ahh… Matta!" namja manis itu bersorak girang. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo Hae-ya…. Ne, apa cafe mu masih membutuhkan karyawan?"

"….."

"Jeongmal? Arasseo… aku akan segera kesana."

"….."

"Ne gomawo Hae-ya." Dengan riang ia menutup ponselnya. "Cannie-ya, akhirnya kita bisa makan untuk beberapa hari kedepan Baby." Namun detik berikutnya Sungmin merengut. "Tapi aku tidak tega jika harus menyakiti Hyukie. Haahh jebal mianhae Hyukie-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud merebut Donghae darimu. Aku hanya ingin memberi makan anakku."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah riang menuju Apartemennya. Tangan mungilnya menjinjing bungkusan berisi makanan. sambil bernyanyi kecil, ia menekan password. Begitu pintu terbuka, namja manis itu melangkah masuk.

"Baby-ya? Eodiga?"

Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang Tv, namun tidak menemukan sang buah hati disana. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Nihil. Sandeul tidak mungkin berada disana. Akhirnya namja manis dengan tingkat keimutan yang sangat keterlaluan itu berjalan menuju kamar. Tersenyum ketika menemukan sang buah hati berada disana.

"Mommy pikir kau melarikan diri." Canda Sungmin. Ia mengusap pelan kepala bocah tiga tahun yang tengah asik bermain dengan alat menggambarnya.

Sandeul mengangkat kepala. Tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Sungmin telah berada disampingnya.

"Mommy…" bocah mungil yang mewarisi hampir seluruh wajah Sungmin itu memeluk sang Mommy. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya diceruk leher sang Mommy. "Kenapa Mommy lama cekali?" Sandeul merengut manja.

"Mianhae Baby." Sesal Sungmin. "Kenapa tidak bermain dirumah Kibum ahjumma eoh?"

Sandeul menggeleng. "Cannie bocan Mom. Balo hyung tidak acik."

Sungmin terkekeh. Kibum adalah tetangga apartemen mereka. Keluarga Kibum sudah menganggap Sungmin dan Sandeul bagian dari mereka. Tadi namja manis itu menghubungi Sungmin dan mengatakan Sandeul ngotot ingin dirumah saja. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin terpaksa bergegas pulang dari cafe Donghae.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Baro?" Sungmin menggendong Sandeul keluar kamar.

"Cannie tidak cuka kalau Balo hyung nyuekin Cannie. Dali tadi dia cibuk cama tugas cekolahnya. Cannie kan bocan Mom." Adu Sandeul. Gayanya bercerita membuat Sungmin tertawa sembari mencubit pipi yang menggembung itu.

"Cha, Mommy membelikan Jjangmyeon kesukaanmu." Ia meletakkan mangkok didepan Sandeul. "Dengar Baby, Baro hyung itu punya tugas sekolah. Kalau tugasnya selesai dia pasti bermain denganmu." Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi Sandeul.

Sandeul mengangguk. "Tapi Cannie tetap kecal Mom." Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut hampir menangis.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Cepat habiskan makananmu! Setelah itu tidur! Arasseo!"

"Umh… alacceo Mommy. Calanghae!"

"Nado Saranghae baby."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau menitipkan Sandeul dimana?" Donghae menatap Sungmin sahabat manisnya itu.

"Dirumah Kibum." Jawab Sungmin. Ia tengah membenarkan seragamnya. Hari ini Sungmin resmi memulai bekerja dicafe Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau menikah Min. kau butuh seseorang untuk membiayai dan menjagamu beserta Sandeul. Orang bilang menikah itu enak."

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak berniat terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan. Aku sudah bahagia hidup berdua dengan Sandeul. Aku tidak butuh orang lain dikehidupan kami."

Donghae tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Hyukie." Sungmin lagi-lagi tertawa renyah.

"Aku dan Hyukie tidak punya hubungan apapun Min. kami hanya sebatas teman."

"Tapi Hyukie mencintaimu." Sungmin mematut dirinya sekali lagi didepan kaca. Setelah dirasa penampilannya mengagumkan, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan ganti. Ketika sampai didekat Donghae, ia menepuk bahu namja tampan yang selama ini selalu membantunya itu.

"Kau seharusnya menikah dengan orang yang mencintaimu Hae-ya!"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Nikmati hidanganmu Seohyun-ssi_

_Aku bukan supir pribadimu_

_Akan ku coba. Tapi aku mohon, tolong undur pertunangan itu_

_Tapi aku belum berniat untuk menikah_

_Kau tidak boleh menyukai ku! kau akan dianggap musuh oleh putra ku!_

_Kalau begitu calikan Cannie Daddy cepelti Balo hyung!_

.

.

* * *

Annyeoooong! #Lambai2BarengKyuMin

Setelah Innocent Love berhasil saya tamatkan (?), sesuai janji saya datang bawa FF baruuu…

Mianhae, ini Ratingnya masih T,, saya lagi pengen jadi anak baik-baik… hohoho tapi ujung2nya ntar juga berakhir di M #Buaghhh

Sooo apa FF ini patut dilanjutkan?

Saya mau liat dari jumlah Review aja #Ditabok

Kalo jumlahnya memadai bakal saya Share lanjutannya disini,, tapi kalo peminat FF ini nggak banyak saya Share lanjutannya di WP aja!

Saya Cuma pengen dihargai!^^

Buat yang minta sequel Innocent Love,, aduuhhh saya nggak bisa janjiin, utang masih banyak.. tapi ntar kalo sempat saya usahakan.. nggak janji yaaaa!

.

.

Bye bye… Saranghae Readersdeul….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak berniat terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan. Aku sudah bahagia hidup berdua dengan Sandeul. Aku tidak butuh orang lain dikehidupan kami,"

Donghae tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Hyukie," Sungmin tertawa renyah.

"Tapi aku dan Hyukie tidak ada hubungan apapun Min,"

"Tapi Hyukie mencintaimu," Sungmin mematut dirinya sekali lagi didepan kaca. Setelah dirasa penampilannya mengagumkan, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan ganti. Ketika sampai didekat Donghae, ia menepuk bahu namja tampan yang selama ini selalu membantunya itu.

"Kau seharusnya menikah dengan orang yang mencintaimu Hae-ya!"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

.

.

* * *

_Jika dikehidupan kedua nanti kita kembali bertemu,_

_ Izinkan aku membahagiakanmu_

_ Izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku dimasa lalu_

_ Aku percaya, dikehidupan kedua nanti kau masih mencintaiku_

_ Dan aku berjanji, dikehidupan kedua nanti hanya kau satu-satunya dihatiku_

_ Aku mencintaimu_

_ Dari dulu hingga sekarang, rasa itu tidak akan pernah berubah_

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin hyung. Tolong pesanan untuk meja nomor 11," Teriak Taemin dari kiri. Namja manis itu sibuk mendorong trolly-nya.

"Ne!" jawab Sungmin. Ia segera meleset untuk mengambil pesanan dimeja orderan. Hari pertama bekerja cukup melelahkan. Cafe Donghae selalu ramai, terlebih oleh yeoja-yeoja. Mereka berebutan untuk dilayani oleh para Waiter yang tampan dan manis itu. Ya, semua pelayan di café Donghae adalah namja-namja yang tingkat ketampanannya diatas rata-rata. Meski beberapa orang diantara namja itu lebih pantas disebut cantik.

"Kyaaa aku mau Sungmin Oppa! Aku mau Sungmin Oppa!"

"Aku mau Taemin Oppa!"

"Kyaaa Changmin Oppa!"

Begitulah teriakan melengking itu. Tidak jarang terjadi adegan saling tarik menarik memperebutkan para Waiter. Donghae? Namja tampan pemilik café itu hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas di meja kasir. Tak jarang ia juga harus melayani pelanggan yang iseng, hanya untuk sekedar berfoto bersama.

"Yaa! Kalian tidak bisa lebih tenang?" Eunhyuk, namja yang terkenal dengan keberingasannya menatap satu persatu makhluk-makhluk bergender yeoja itu. Ia heran kenapa mereka bisa seribut itu hanya untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Kyaaa Hyukjae Oppa tampan walau sedang marah!"

Oh tuhan! Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menendang mereka semua keluar dari cafe.

"Sudahlah!" Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk. Ia berlalu mengantarkan pesanan tanpa menyadari raut wajah Eunhyuk yang datar. "Secangkir Cokelat panas untuk yeoja secantik mu," Sungmin melancarkan Wink-nya membuat sang yeoja terjengkang dari kursi.

"Oppaaa…." Ia menatap Sungmin yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Senyuman Sungmin benar-benar sangat manis.

Awalnya para pelanggan mengira Sungmin yeoja. Namun akhirnya setelah diyakinkan oleh Donghae dan melihat sendiri seragam yang dipakai Sungmin, barulah mereka percaya. Bahkan dalam waktu beberapa detik para Yeoja itu telah membuat fans club Sungmin, yang dinamai Pumpkins. Sangat lucu.

"Hyung! Ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 9 dan 13," Changmin menyerahkan trolly makanan ketangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia segera mendorong trolly-nya menuju meja nomor 9.

"Pesanan untuk yeoja cantik dan manis sepertimu," Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum, mengeluarkan gombalan maut yang ia pelajari dari Donghae. "Kau harus segera mencicipi cake ini. Rasanya sangat manis." Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengedip genit. Setelah puas bermain dengan jantung sang yeoja yang menatapnya dengan darah dihidung, Sungmin bergegas menuju meja nomor 13.

Ia menarik nafas lega ketika meja itu dihuni oleh sepasang muda-mudi, setidaknya ia tidak perlu melancarkan aksi genitnya disana. Eh atau dua orang itu sepasang kolega bisnis? Entahlah, yang jelas meja itu dihuni oleh seorang namja tinggi berambut brunette. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja itu duduk membelakanginya. Disebelah namja itu duduk seorang yeoja yang menurut Sungmin terlihat sedikit berlebihan.

Sedari tadi Sungmin melihat yeoja itu berusaha menggenggam tangan namja itu. Namun berkali-kali sang namja terlihat menepis. Oh hubungan macam apa ini? Apa mereka tengah bertengkar? Huh? Kenapa dia jadi mengurusi orang lain?

"Permisi, saya membawakan pesanan kalian!" Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan suara tenornya yang mengalun lembut, ia menata pesanan dua orang itu diatas meja. "Silahkan dinikmati." Lagi-lagi Sungmin melemparkan senyum ramahnya, apalagi ketika namja bermata _obsidian_ itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Masa bodohlah, peduli apa dia dengan namja ini.

"Gamsahamnida… eum…" namja tampan itu melirik sekilas name tag didada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ssi,"

"Ne!" Sungmin kembali tersenyum ramah. "Jika anda berdua perlu sesuatu silahkan panggil saya atau waiter lain. Permisi!" Sungmin membungkuk hormat. Meninggalkan namja yang masih menatap kearahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tolong bantu Taemin untuk meng-clear up meja!" perintah Eunhyuk dengan nada datar.

"Ne arasseo!" jawab Sungmin. Ia segera menghampiri Taemin, mengangkat piring-piring kotor lalu membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan tamu. Hmm sepertinya hari ini ia akan sedikit sibuk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memandang jengah yeoja yang tengah berpose seimut mungkin dihadapannya itu. Sesekali ia memutar bola mata malas sambil mengaduk Cappucino didepannya. Berapa lama lagi ia harus bertahan dengan yeoja ini?

"Nikmati hidanganmu Seohyun-ssi," Ucap Kyuhyun gusar.

"Oppa…. Kenapa kau selalu saja memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel ssi?" yeoja itu kembali merengut sok manja. Oh, andai saja Seohyun bukan anak rekan bisnis Appa-nya, mungkin detik ini juga dia akan melempari wajah sok imut itu dengan piring.

"Aku terbiasa memanggil seseorang seperti itu," Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan,"

Kyuhyun mendesah jengah. "Aku belum mengiyakannya Seohyun-ssi," Jawab Kyuhyun. "Cepat habiskan makanan mu! Aku masih banyak pasien dirumah sakit!" begitulah Kyuhyun. meski Appa-nya pemilik perusahaan besar, namun ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang Dokter. Padahal ia adalah pewaris satu-satunya Cho grup.

"Masih ada Dokter lain di rumah sakit sebesar itu Oppa,"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Salah apa dia sampai-sampai harus bertunangan dengan yeoja egois seperti ini? Tidak. Ia harus menolak pertunangan ini. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membatalkan semuanya.

"Setelah ini aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja," Seohyun kembali merengek.

"Aku bukan supir pribadimu," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Hanggeng Ahjussi mengatakan kau akan mengantarkan aku kemanapun itu,"

"Dan aku tidak pernah mengiyakannya," Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Kau harus mengantarkan ku," Seohyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Jika kau masih seperti ini aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini!"

"Tapi kau harus.."

"Arasseo…. Arasseo…" Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia bukannya tidak mau menolak, namun sang Appa mewanti-wanti agar Kyuhyun bersikap baik pada Seohyun. Bisnisnya lah yang menjadi taruhan disini. Oh demi apapun juga Kyuhyun sangat merutuki semua itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ketika mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi café, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok waiter manis yang tadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Wajah yang sangat manis. Bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu, Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin adalah yeoja.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, kau beristirahatlah!" Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin, sedangkan sang empu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Bagaimana tidak. Dipojok sana, Eunhyuk tengah mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ya tuhan, Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Hae-ya, gwaenchana," Dengan canggung Sungmin melepaskan tangan Donghae. "Sebentar lagi aku akan beristirahat,"

"Tapi sedari tadi kau selalu bekerja," Kali ini tangan Donghae beralih mengusap pipi mulus Sungmin. "Istirahatlah! Karyawan yang lain sudah beristirahat," namja tampan itu tersenyum manis, menatap _Foxy eyes_ Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin menyerah. Ia mengangguk lalu menyerahkan _Tray_ yang dipegangnya ketangan Donghae. "Lima menit lagi aku akan kembali,"

"Istirahatlah lima belas menit," Donghae mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin beristirahat hanya lima menit? Astaga, dia lupa. Jika sudah bekerja Sungmin memang selalu lupa waktu. Ia beegitu bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya.

"Hmm ne! arasseo!" Sungmin mengangguk dan segera berlalu keruangan karyawan. Ia tidak ingin Donghae menyentuh bagian tubuh lainnya. Bisa-bisa Eunhyuk menelannya hidup-hidup. Oh, andai Eunhyuk mau mendengarkan semua penjelasannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Mommy….." Sandeul langsung menubruk Sungmin begitu namja manis itu menjemput putra semata wayangnya di Apartemen Kibum. Dengan sigap ia telah berada dalam gendongan hangat Sungmin.

"Annyeong Baby." Sebuah ciuman Sungmin daratkan dibibir Sandeul. "Puas bermain hari ini, hm?"

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk dengan mata penuh binar kebahagiaan.

Sungmin beralih pada Kibum yang tersenyum melihat kedekatan anak dan ibunya itu.

"Kibum-ah, gomawo ne!"

"Gwaenchana hyung!" namja manis itu memamerkan senyumnya yang mematikan. "Sandeul hari ini sangat manis. Dia bahkan tidak pernah rewel,"

"Jeongmal? Aigoo, anak Mommy benar-benar sudah besar eoh?" Sungmin menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Sandeul. Tersenyum ketika buah hatinya terkikik geli.

"Balo hyung bilang kalau Cannie belcikap baik, dia akan membelikan Cannie ec cleam!" bocah lucu itu beralih menatap Baro yang duduk dipangkuan Kibum.

"Jinja?" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Sandeul mengangguk lucu. "Tapi campai cekalang Cannie belum melihat ec cleamnya Mom," Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. Benar-benar turunan alami aegyo-nya sang Mommy.

"Besok sepulang sekolah akan hyung belikan," Baro tersenyum meyakinkan. "Cannie tenang saja! Hyung akan membelikan es cream yang besar," Janji bocah berusia lima tahun itu, sembari memperagakan kata 'besar' dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jeongmal hyung?" mata Sandeul mengerjap lucu. Ia melompat-lompat dalam gendongan Sungmin ketika melihat Baro mengangguk. Namun detik berikutnya bocah manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. "Mommy ngantuk," Rengeknya. Benar-benar bocah tiga tahun yang menggemaskan.

"Arasseo baby," Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sandeul. "Kibum-ah, aku permisi dulu ne,"

"Ne hyung! Hati-hati," Kibum mengantar Sungmin sampai kepintu. Setelah memastikan Sungmin masuk kedalam Apartemennya, barulah Kibum menutup pintu.

Sesampainya didalam Apartemennya, Sungmin langsung membawa Sandeul kekamar. Dengan penuh kasih ia merebahkan tubuh putranya diatas kasur. Menatap wajah manis yang sesekali mengerjapkan matanya itu. Mata yang indah. Mengingatkan Sungmin pada seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa lagi berada disampingnya.

"Tidurlah baby!"

Sandeul mengangguk. Bocah manis itu segera memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Nyanyian merdu yang selalu Sungmin dendangkan menjelang tidur. Nyanyian merdu yang didalamnya tersirat luka yang begitu dalam.

.

.

* * *

_Maafkan aku, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu_

_ Maafkan aku, semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan_

_ Andai bisa, aku ingin kita selalu bersama_

_ Lihatlah, putramu sudah besar sekarang_

_ Maafkan aku, sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahukan siapa ayahnya_

_ Nyanyian rindu ini selalu ku dendangkan setiap malam_

_ Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu sampai sekarang_

_ Bisakah kita bersama sekali lagi?_

_ Aku tau ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu_

_ Bahkan kau tidak pernah lagi hadir didalam mimpiku_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia menatap sang Appa yang kini telah berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Sedikit heran, ada urusan apa Appa-nya datang kerumah sakit ini. Ya, walaupun Rumah Sakit ini adalah milik mereka. Namun Hangeng sangat jarang meninjau langsung, ia menyerahkan semua urusan Rumah Sakit ini pada Kyuhyun sang Dokter muda nan tampan itu.

"Ne Appa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seohyun?" Hangeng mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi. Menatap tajam putranya yang tengah menarik nafas berat.

"Dia bicara apa?" Kyuhyun melepas kacamata yang membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin berkharisma.

"Mengatakan kalau kau tidak mempedulikannya,"

"Hahh…" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah menuruti semua keinginannya? Sampai-sampai aku meninggalkan Rumah Sakit lebih lama dari jam makan siang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Bisa-bisanya yeoja itu melaporkan yang bukan-bukan.

"Kyu, Appa mohon! Untuk sementara waktu kau bersikaplah yang baik! Appa-nya Seohyun sudah menanamkan saham yang besar diperusahaan kita. Jika semua proyek ini berhasil, kita bisa membuka cabang baru di Jepang dan di China. Kau taukan, selama ini Appa sangat ingin membuka cabang dikedua Negara itu." Hangeng menarik nafas berat. "Jika proyek ini gagal, kita akan hancur Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng panic. "Aku lelah menghadapi yeoja itu Appa," Namja tampan itu memijat pelipisnya, berharap rasa sakit dikepalanya segera menghilang. Namun ia sepenuhnya sadar, rasa sakit ini tidak akan hilang hanya dengan memijat atau meminum obat.

"Biasakan mulai dari sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat, bagaimanapun juga ia selama ini tidak bisa menentang perintah Hangeng. Ia terlalu menghormati sosok itu.

"Akan ku coba. Tapi aku mohon, tolong undur pertunangan itu. Biarkan kami saling mengenal satu sama lain," Kyuhyun menatap Appa-nya penuh harap.

"Appa akan mencoba bicara dengan Tuan Seo,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan dengan perlahan. Sungguh, sejak yeoja bernama Seohyun itu muncul, hidupnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Siapapun itu, ia ingin seseorang membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Mianhae hyung. Pamannya Siwon meninggal. Kami terpaksa pulang ke Busan saat ini juga," Sesal Kibum. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Terlebih lagi ia merasa kasihan pada Sandeul, Sungmin pasti akan membawa bocah itu dicuaca sedingin ini.

"Gwaenchana Kibumie. Aku bisa membawa Sandeul ke café. Kurasa Donghae akan mengerti untuk kali ini saja," Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ya, namja imut dengan wajah yang tidak sesuai umur ini memang murah senyum. Jika berkata ia selalu memikirkan semua perkataannya agar tidak menyinggung orang lain.

Sungmin terlalu lembut untuk seorang namja. Ia terlalu perhatian kepada orang lain. Hal itulah yang membuat banyak orang senang jika berada didekatnya. Kibum berharap, suatu hari nanti Sungmin menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Mianhae…"

"Gwaenchana. Kalian harus tabah menghadapi semua ini," Satu tepukan penyalur semangat Sungmin layangkan dibahu Kibum. "Aku pergi! Hwaiting Kibumie!" Sungmin melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Kibum yang balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, gomawo Hyung," Kibum menatap sendu Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih berharga daripada keluarga ku sendiri hyung." Lirih Kibum.

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Ia dan Sandeul baru saja turun dari kereta. Jarak Apartemennya dengan café Donghae cukup jauh. Hal itulah yang mengakibatkan Sungmin terpaksa menaiki kereta.

Namja manis itu merapatkan pelukannya ketubuh Sandeul. Sesekali Sungmin menangkup pipi putranya sebelah tangan.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sungmin menatap sang putra dengan raut prihatin. Seharusnya Sandeul tidak keluar ruangan dicuaca sedingin ini, mengingat kondisi fisik Sandeul cukup lemah. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sandeul sendirian dirumah. Itu jauh lebih berbahaya lagi.

"Umh.." Sandeul mengangguk lucu. "Ini tellalu dingin Mom." Bocah mungil itu meniup tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan.

"Sabarlah Baby, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di café Donghae ahjussi." Sungmin memeluk putranya semakin erat.

"Donghae? Ahjucci ikan Mom?"

"Ne Baby," Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

Keduanya kini telah berada didalam café. Hanya ada satu dua pengunjung disana.

"Aigoo, Cannie-ya. Kau masih ingat dengan ahjussi?" sorak Donghae girang.

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk lucu.

"Mianhae Hae-ya. Kibum tidak bisa menjaga Sandeul hari ini,"

"Gwaenchana Minnie-ya. Dia bisa bermain bersama ku di kasir nantinya," Donghae tersenyum tulus. Oh tentu saja ia tidak marah. Bagaimanapun juga Donghae mencintai Sungmin. Tentu saja dia juga mencintai Sandeul. Terlebih putra Sungmin sangat lucu. Tingkah lakunya akan membuat siapapun langsung jatuh cinta.

"Cha, sekarang Cannie main bersama Donghae ahjussi ne! Mommy mau bersiap-siap dulu!" Sungmin menyerahkan Sandeul kepelukan Donghae. Setelah mengusap pelan pipi putranya, namja manis itu bergegas menuju ruang ganti.

"Kau membawa putramu hyung?" Taemin yang masuk bersama Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu namja manis itu.

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk. "Annyeong Changmin-ah, Eunhyuk-ah," Sapa Sungmin begitu melihat dua teman lainnya.

"Nado annyeong hyung," Balas Changmin penuh semangat. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, namja manis itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Sejak tau Donghae menyukainya Eunhyuk jadi pendiam padanya. Padahal dulu mereka cukup dekat. Hah, andai ia bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Sungmin tau, sejak dulu Donghae sudah menyukainya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Donghae. Ketika mengetahui Eunhyuk juga mencintai Donghae, Sungmin lega. Namun ia tidak menyangka semua itu akan menjadi masalah dikemudian hari.

Satu persatu para waiter tampan dan manis itu keluar. Tersenyum ketika melihat café hampir penuh. Seperti biasa, hari ini akan jadi hari sibuk.

"Ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 3."

"Tolong clear up meja nomor 14."

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan orderan nomor 7?"

"Tolong antarkan pesanan nomor 5."

"Tolong layani pelanggan yang baru masuk!"

"Kyaaa…. Changmin oppa sangat tampan hari ini,"

"Omo Sungmin oppa. Kenapa kau bahkan lebih cantik dari ku?"

"Kyaa Eunhyuk Oppa terlihat semakin menawan dengan wajah galaknya,"

Begitulah. Teriakan demi teriakan bercampur menjadi satu. Namun para namja itu cukup senang. Teriakan-teriakan itu sudah bagai sarapan wajib bagi mereka setiap hari. Lagipula selama ini perlakuan para yeoja itu tidak berlebihan, yah meski mereka harus rela tubuh mereka dipegang tanpa izin.

"Permisi. Saya mengantarkan orderan," Sungmin tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. namja tampan berambut brunette dengan yeoja yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Kyuhyun. ia menarik nafas berat, yeoja ini terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya harga diri.

"Ahh Sungmin-ssi," Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. _Obsidian_-nya menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Jika perlu sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya," Sungmin membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari meja itu. Ia sedikit melirik kearah meja kasir. Disana Sandeul terlihat asik mengunyah permen kapasnya. Hah, sepertinya Donghae bisa menjaga bocah itu dengan baik.

"Sungmin hyung. Ini pesanan untuk meja 8," Taemin meletakkan orderan itu diatas _tray _Sungmin.

"Ne!" Sungmin segera melesat menuju meja delapan. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit merelakan tubuhnya diraba-raba para yeoja yang menamakan diri mereka Pumpkins itu.

"Oppa, menikahlah dengan ku,"

Sungmin mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja menghadang jalannya. Sebuah bunga ia serahkan kehadapan Sungmin. Oh, astaga. Apa ia yeoja sampai-sampai harus diberi bunga?

"Umh…."

"Hyorin. Namaku Hyorin,"

"Ahh…. mianhae Hyorin-ah. Tapi aku belum berniat untuk menikah," Sungmin mengusap lembut rambut halus yeoja berseragam sekolah menengah itu. "Kau sekolah saja dengan baik. Suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk mu!"

Hyorin menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tapi….. aku menyukaimu,"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kau tidak boleh menyukai ku! kau akan dianggap musuh oleh putra ku!"

"Eh…"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengambil bunga yang disodorkan Hyorin. "Bunga yang cantik. Sama seperti pemiliknya. Gomawo," Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Hyorin yang masih syok. Sungmin punya anak? Itu artinya ia sudah beristri? Pantas saja Sungmin menolak untuk menikah.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia memasukkan bunga itu kedalam saku kemeja. Disudut sana, sepasang _obsidian _bening menatap Sungmin dengan raut sulit diartikan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Cannie-ya…. Mommy lelah," Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Cannie juga lelah mom…." Bocah Mungil itu meniru tingkah ibunya.

"Kau puas bermain dengan Donghae ahjussi?"

"Ne! Ikan ahjucci cangat baik mom. Dia membelikan Cannie pelmen kapac,"

"Jadi karena itu Cannie menganggapnya baik?" Sungmin memiringkan tubuh. Menatap putranya yang berbaring disampingnya. Mengecup singkat bibir mungil putranya.

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk penuh semangat. "Cannie melaca Ikan ahjucci cepelti Ciwon Jucci ke Balo hyung!"

Sungmin mengerjap.

"Mom…"

"hmm?"

"Kenapa Cannie tidak punya Daddy? Balo hyung punya Daddy,"

Sungmin tercekat. Ia menatap Sandeul lalu membawa bocah mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma buah-buahan yang menguar dari rambut halus putranya.

"Cannie hanya punya Mommy,"

"Kalau begitu calikan Cannie Daddy cepelti Balo hyung!"

.

.

* * *

_Maaf sayang, bukannya Mommy tidak ingin_

_Tapi sampai saat ini Mommy belum bisa mencari pengganti Daddymu_

_Dia terlalu berharga untuk digantikan oleh orang lain _

_Suatu hari nanti, jika kau tau apa artinya cinta_

_kau akan mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini Mommy masih memilih untuk sendiri_

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Aku tidak ingin terikat dalam pernikahan_

_Jangan ingatkan aku pada orang itu_

_Aku berharap kau tidak jatuh cinta lagi padanya_

_Aku bahkan ingin segera menikah denganmu_

_Aku akan memindahkannya keruang perawatan_

_Ne! dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya_

_Kau melupakanku hyung?_

.

.

* * *

Yuhuuu ini cepet kan? Iyaaa saya juga tau,, berhubung saya lagi mood bikin nih FF, idenya juga lancar ditambah sambutan dari readers sangat baik… makanya saya sangat bersemangat buat lanjutin…

Banyak yang nanya Sandeul anak siapa…

Sandeul itu anak saya sama Mingie #Ditabok Kidding guys…

Sandeul itu anaknya Mingie samaaaa (Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt) ntar juga tau cpa Bapaknya,, yang jelas Sandeul bukan anak ajaib yang lahir tanpa Ayah… ngahahaha…

Di chapter ini saya udah munculin si Epil,, yaahh belum kelihatan konfliknya sih,, kalo masalah mewek2an, saya masih ragu bikin adegan hurt,, ntar pada protes lagi Kyu nggak boleh di sakitin Min nggak boleh dizalimi…

Jadi untuk sementara Genrenya saya letakin di Romance/Drama

Aduuhh saya hoby banget yag kayanya cuap2 ampe muncrat diakhir FF..

yaKyuMin lah,, Chapter ini saya butuh Review lagi!

Saya terima Kritik n saran yang membangun kok,, trima masukan juga,, saya menghargai apapun itu bentuk Reviewnya kecuali yang nyakitin, ngiris2 hati saya pake silet…

Saya sangat tidak menerima Flame,, karena saya nggak suka ama yang mulutnya kurang pendidikan… jadi kalo mau mencak-mencak mending diakun sendiri aja ne! yang mau protes ama Cast-nya langsung k FB saya aja! Saya tau banyak yang protes ama Cast yeojanya…. Nyahahahaha (Ketawa nista)

Untuk tatabahasa penulisan de el el, mian kalo masih banyak salah disana-sini… maklum saya dulu kuliah ngambil jurusan Pariwisata, bukan Bahasa…. Kalo ada yang mau memperbaiki saya sangat menerima dengan senang hati,

Ex : setelah kata ini nggak boleh ada titik ato disini seharusnya koma de el el

Ok dah mulut saya capek (Aslinya jari yang capek) jangan lupa jejaknya yaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Ne! Ikan ahjucci cangat baik mom. Dia membelikan Cannie pelmen kapac,"

"Jadi karena itu Cannie menganggapnya baik?" Sungmin memiringkan tubuh. Menatap putranya yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk penuh semangat. "Cannie melaca Ikan ahjucci cepelti Ciwon Jucci ke Balo hyung!"

Sungmin mengerjap.

"Mom…"

"hmm?"

"Kenapa Cannie tidak punya Daddy? Balo hyung punya Daddy,"

Sungmin tercekat. Ia menatap Sandeul lalu membawa bocah mungil itu ledalam pelukannya.

"Cannie hanya punya Mommy,"

"Kalau begitu calikan Cannie Daddy cepelti Balo hyung!"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

* * *

_Jika aku melanggar sumpahku, maka aku siap kehilangan Putri Cho Sungmin untuk selamanya._

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah dua hari ini ia selalu dibayangi oleh mimpi yang sama. Cho Sungmin? Putri? Sumpah? Semua ini terlalu membingungkan. Siapa Cho Sungmin itu? Kenapa nama mereka sama? Hanya marga yang berbeda?

Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat. Detik berikutnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ini hanya mimpi. Kebetulan saja dia bermimpi seperti itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin merapatkan mantelnya. Hari ini ia terpaksa kembali membawa Sandeul. Sudah seminggu, namun Kibum belum kembali juga. Jika menitipkan Sandeul ditempat penitipan anak, Sungmin harus mengeluarkan biaya tambahan sedangkan ia tengah berhemat. Berhubung Donghae tidak keberatan, akhirnya Sungmin membawa Sandeul ke café saja.

"Minnie-ya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau tidak menginap di café?" Sungmin menatap Donghae yang tengah menutup pintu café. Karyawan yang lain sudah pulang. Kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Aniya, aku akan menginap di Apartemen malam ini," Donghae tersenyum manis. Apartemennya searah dengan Apartemen Sungmin. Cukup jauh dari café, karena itulah Donghae sering menginap di café.

"Arasseo," Sungmin tersenyum manis. Setidaknya hanya sekedar pulang bersama tidak apa-apakan? Lagipula mereka sudah lama tidak berjalan bersama. Ahh… Sungmin rindu masa-masa sekolah dulu. Saat itu kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Donghae sudah seperti adik baginya. yah, meski Sungmin tau Donghae mencintainya lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Dingin Mom," Sandeul merapatkan pelukannya ketubuh Sungmin. Kepala bocah manis itu telah menyusup keceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup wangi harum dari leher yang sangat disukainya itu.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung sempit Sandeul. "Sebentar lagi Cannie akan bertemu Mr. Pinky," Hiburnya dengan suara tenor yang mengalun lembut.

Sandeul mengangguk. Sedikit bersemangat ketika mengingat selimut pink yang selalu menghangatkannya selama musim dingin.

"Kajja!"

Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan bersama menuju stasiun kereta. Mungkin karena hampir tengah malam, ditambah lagi salju turun cukup lebat jadi penghuni kereta tidak seberapa. Sungmin dan Donghae mengambil tempat duduk.

"Apa Sandeul tertidur?" Donghae menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terasa kaku. beberapa kali ia meniup tangannya.

"Sepertinya iya," Jawab Sungmin ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sandeul.

"Aigoo…. Bagaimana kalau besok kau tidak usah bekerja? Hanya sampai Kibum kembali," Donghae menatap Sandeul prihatin, ia tidak tega melihat bocah kecil itu harus merasakan udara dingin setiap harinya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kalau aku berhenti, kami makan apa? Aku harus menabung, sebentar lagi Sandeul masuk sekolah,"

"Aku akan tetap menggaji mu,"

"Dan aku tidak mau makan gaji buta,"

Donghae menarik nafas berat. "Terserah padamu saja," Ucapnya. "Sungmin-ah…." Donghae menatap Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kau segera menikah,"

"Sudah kukatakan Hae-ya. Aku tidak ingin terikat dalam pernikahan,"

"Tapi jika seperti ini terus kau akan kesusahan. Sebentar lagi Sandeul masuk sekolah. Kau akan butuh biaya yang besar," Ucap Donghae prihatin.

"Aku bisa menghidupi putra ku Hae-ya,"

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan namja itu? Dia bahkan tidak tau dimana kau sekarang," Donghae memejamkan mata. Ia tau semua kisah Sungmin. Mereka sudah bersama sejak SMA.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada orang itu,"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan ku! aku akan membahagiakanmu Min!" Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Beruntung kereta tidak penuh. Hanya ada satu dua orang disekitar mereka. Dan orang-orang itu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Aku mohon Hae. Hilangkan rasa itu. Masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus," Dengan pelan, Sungmin melepaskan tangan Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya," Ucap Donghae tegas. "Sedari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan ketika kau bersama namja itu aku masih mencintaimu. Hyukie hanyalah orang baru yang datang dikehidupan kita Min,"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hyukie adalah sahabatku ketika aku baru sampai di Seoul ini. Dan dia sangat tulus mencintaimu Hae-ya,"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menikah? Atau kau masih berharap namja itu kembali? Demi tuhan Sungmin-ah, aku bahkan ragu kalau dia tau Sandeul adalah anaknya,"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya,"

"Mwo?"

Sungmin memejamkan mata. "Dia terlihat cukup sehat sekarang," senyuman tipis tersungging disudut bibir Sungmin.

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Ia memang tau Sungmin semua kisah hidup Sungmin. Namun satu hal yang Donghae tidak ketahui. Ia tidak tau bagaimana rupa Ayah dari Sandeul. Sungmin tidak pernah mengenalkannya. Hubungan rahasia. Hanya itulah yang Sungmin katakan. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ia harus menerima kenyataan orang yang dicintainya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Sungmin menghilang begitu saja. Setahun yang lalu Donghae bersyukur menemukan Sungmin di Seoul.

"Aku berharap kau tidak jatuh cinta lagi padanya,"

Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Cinta ku hanya untuk Sandeul seorang. Aku sudah mengubur dalam rasa cinta ku untuk orang lain. Karena itulah Hae-ya, jangan cintai aku! Cobalah untuk melihat Hyukie. Sudah lama dia mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak ingin dia terus-terusan bersikap dingin padaku,"

Donghae tersenyum miris. "Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan,"

Entah untuk siapa dia mengucapkan itu. Yang jelas ada dua makna dalam ucapan Donghae. Cinta yang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Ya, ia tidak bisa memaksa Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mencintai Eunhyuk.

Kenapa cinta bisa serumit ini? Tanpa mereka sadari, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, sosok namja bermantel tebal mendengar semua percakapan mereka dengan hati teriris.

.

.

_Meski bibirku berkata tidak, tapi percayalah aku selalu mencintaimu_

_ Dihati ini hanya ada namamu_

_ Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Oppa, aku sudah mengatakan pada Appa kalau pertunangan kita dipercepat saja," Seohyun mengamit mesra lengan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begini?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan ingin segera menikah denganmu," jawab yeoja itu dengan nada manja, yang sangat menjijikkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa Seohyun-ssi. Aku belum siap!" tegas Kyuhyun. ia melepaskan tangan Seohyun dari lengannya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan ingin menunda pertunangannya dengan yeoja genit ini? Astaga, sepertinya ia harus segera menemui Hangeng.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat siap Oppa," Seohyun merengut manja. "Dan ku rasa kau juga sudah siap. Bahkan februari nanti usiamu sudah mencapai 26 tahun Oppa,"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Bisakah kau keluar dari ruangan ku?" ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi Oppa…."

"Keluar Seohyun-ssi," Bentak Kyuhyun.

Seohyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dengan gusar ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. membanting pintu ruangan sang Dokter muda itu dengan cukup keras.

"Bahkan kepribadianmu seperti orang yang tidak berpendidikan," Dengus Kyuhyun. lagi-lagi namja tampan itu memijap keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin pusing. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami kebotakan. Oh, tidak hanya kebotakan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami mati rasa disekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin baru saja berhasil memejamkan mata ketika melihat Sandeul bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Namja manis itu beralih tidur menyamping lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit putranya.

"Ungh…." Sandeul kembali gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Sssttt… waeyo baby? Tidurlah, ada Mommy disini!" suara tenor Sungmin dengan lembut menidurkan sang putra.

"Unghh… Moomm…." Rengek Sandeul dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ini hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana? Tubuh putranya terasa panas. Dengan sigap tangan halus itu beralih kekening Sandeul. Ya tuhan, Sungmin nyaris terpekik ketika merasakan kening putranya begitu panas.

"Cannie-ya… baby…." Ucap Sungmin panic. ini terlalu panas. Sungmin bergegas mengambil thermometer dikotak obat. Menyelipkan benda mungil itu kemulut putranya. Setelah menunggu sebentar Sungmin mengambil kembali benda itu. "Astaga, 40 derajat celcius?"

Namja manis itu dengan panic mengambil persediaan obat. Membantu Sandeul bangun lalu meminumkan obat itu pada putranya. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan pertolongan pertama bukan? Hal selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah membawa Sandeul kerumah sakit. Namun bagaimana caranya? Jam segini tidak mungkin ada kendaraan yang lewat.

Sungmin ingat, Kibum dan suaminya baru saja pulang tadi sore. Haruskah Sungmin meminta mereka mengantarkan kerumah sakit? Tapi ia tidak tega mengganggu orang yang tengah tertidur nyenyak, lagipula mereka pasti sangat lelah. Tapi kalau dia tidak melakukannya, Sandeul bisa semakin parah.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit menghilangkan ego, Sungmin bergegas keluar menuju Apartemen Kibum. Ia memencet bel, berharap tetangga yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu mau membukakan pintu.

Tidak lama menunggu, pintu terbuka. Sungmin menatap Siwon, suami Kibum dengan tampang memohon.

"Astaga, Sungmin-ah. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon panic. ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin Sungmin berdiri didepan pintunya tengah malam begini dengan wajah luar biasa panic.

"Tolong aku," Ucap Sungmin panik. "Sandeul…."

"Iya Sandeul kenapa Min-ah?" Tanya Siwon berusaha tenang. Ia harus berusaha agar tidak panic seperti Sungmin.

"Sandeul demam. Panasnya sangat tinggi," ucapnya nyaris menangis.

"Astaga, kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah sakit," seru Kibum yang baru muncul. Ia bergegas mengikuti Sungmin dan Siwon yang telah berlari lebih dahulu memasuki Apartemen Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantar ke Rumah Sakit," Ucap Siwon. Sandeul kini telah berada didalam gendongannya. "Kibum-ah, kau masuk saja. Kasihan Baro kalau ditinggal sendiri,"

"Arasseo," Kibum mengangguk. "Nanti kabari aku!"

"Ne!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin terus menggenggam tangan Sandeul. Sesekali ia menatap Dokter yang memeriksa putranya. Ia cukup mengenali Dokter muda itu. Choi Minho, adik kandung Choi Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Minho-ya?"

Minho menarik nafas berat. "Sandeul hanya demam hyung," Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut prihatin. "Tapi kau tenang saja, kami akan memberikan perawatan terbaik. Aku yakin Sandeul pasti sembuh," Dokter muda itu tersenyum. Ia cukup tau bagaimana kondisi fisik Sandeul. Sering berkunjung ke Apartemen Siwon membuatnya bisa mengenal Sandeul lebih dekat.

"Hiks…." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. "Baby-ya, mianhae… akhir-akhir ini Mommy jarang memperhatikan kesehatanmu,"

Siwon menepuk lembut bahu Sungmin. "Kau yang sabar!"

"Aku akan memindahkannya keruang perawatan," Ucap Minho. "Kau tenang saja hyung. Besok pagi akan ada Dokter spesialis yang menangani Sandeul,"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika beberapa orang perawat memindahkan Sandeul kekasur dorong. Hatinya cukup miris melihat tangan mungil itu dipasangi jarum infuse.

Sandeul ditempatkan dikamar perawatan kelas utama. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur disana. Meski kondisi keuangannya saat ini sangat memprihatinkan, namun Sungmin tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk putranya. Uang bisa dicari, yang penting Putranya nyaman.

"Sungmin-ah, aku akan pulang dulu. Kau tidak apa-apakan kutinggal sendirian?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Gomawo Siwon-ah,"

Siwon tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau harus kuat Min-ah," Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Sejujurnya Siwon sangat kagum pada Sungmin. Tanpa suami ia bisa membesarkan putranya seorang diri. Ia hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti Sungmin menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Arasseo Siwon-ah," Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Aku pulang," Siwon mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Sandeul yang tengah tertidur lelap.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Mooomm…." Erangan kecil dari bibir Sandeul membuat Sungmin terbangun.

"Wae baby?" namja manis itu meringis ketika merasakan punggungnya kram. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk menelungkup keatas kasur.

"Dingin Mom… hiks…"

Sungmin segera mengusap lembut kepala putranya. Seandainya tangan Sandeul baik-baik saja, mungkin ia akan membawa bocah kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun ia takut, sedikit gerakan saja bisa membuat tangan mungil yang tengah dipasangi jarum infuse itu sakit. Andai bisa, biar dia yang menggantikan posisi putranya saat ini.

"Sssttt… sebentar lagi Euisa akan datang. Baby tidur lagi ne! atau baby mau makan? Mau Mommy suapkan?"

"Cilheo mom, Cannie mau pulang… huweeee…."

Mau tidak mau Sungmin terpaksa membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Menenangkan sang putra yang kini tengah menangis hebat.

"Nanti kita pulang kalau Cannie sembuh. Sekarang Cannie diam ne!"

"Pulang Mom… pulang…."

"Iya, nanti kita pulang! Kalau Cannie diam. Arasseo,"

Sandeul mengangguk. "Mom… kepala Cannie pucing," Ucapnya diiringi berapa kali segukan.

"Arra. Makanya Cannie tidur. Mau Mommy nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"

"Cannie lapal mom,"

"Cannie mau makan bubur? Tadi ada ahjumma yang mengantarkannya,"

"Cannie mau pelmen kapac mom,"

"Tapi itu tidak mengenyangkan perut baby," Sungmin mengambil bubur yang diberikan pihak rumah sakit tadi diatas nakas. "Cha, sekarang Cannie makan ini ne!"

"Cilheo mom. Pacti lacanya tidak enak," Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Aniya, buburnya enak," Ucap Sungmin setelah ia mengecap rasa bubur ditangannya. "Kajja buka mulutnya!"

Sandeul menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya, memasang ekspresi merengut ketika bubur tanpa rasa itu berada didalam mulutnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan protes –apanya yang enak Mom?

"Telan baby,"

Sandeul menurut. "Tidak ada lacanya mom,"

"Tentu saja. Makanya Cannie makan yang banyak biar cepat sembuh. Nanti setelah sembuh kita makan diluar sepuasnya," Bujuk Sungmin. Sembari berbicara, namja manis itu kembali menyuapi Sandeul.

"Boleh makan bulgogi cepuacnya Mom?" Sandeul menatap Sungmin penuh semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk. Ia menghapus sisa makanan dimulut putranya.

"Mommy minum,"

Dengan penuh kasih, Sungmin membantu Sandeul minum.

"Cudah mom, Cannie pucing," Bibir mungil itu terpout lucu.

"Arasseo. Cannie tidur ne!" Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk bubur diatas nakas, kemudian membantu putranya membenarkan selimut. Namja manis itu melirik jam didinding. Sudah pukul Sembilan, namun Dokter belum juga datang memeriksa putranya.

"Mom…."

"Heum?"

"Pulang,"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Nanti kalau Euisa sudah mengizinkan ne!" ia mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang.

Sandeul baru saja berniat melayangkan protesnya, namun urung ketika pintu terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncul Dokter muda nan tampan dengan jubah kedokterannya. Tersenyum dan sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui siapa pasiennya.

"Annyeong," Suara bass itu menyapa ramah.

"Nado Annyeong," Jawab Sungmin singkat. Akhirnya Dokter yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"Bagaimana? Apa panasnya sudah turun?" Dokter muda yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu meraba kening Sandeul yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Syukurlah, sepertinya sudah sedikit turun,"

"Kurasa begitu Euisanim," Balas Sungmin. Memang tubuh Sandeul tidak sepanas semalam.

"Putramu?" Kyuhyun menempelkan stetoskop ketubuh Sandeul. Tersenyum ketika bocah itu menggelinjang merasakan ujung benda yang dingin itu.

"Ne," jawab Sungmin.

"Sangat mirip dengamu. Apa dia juga mirip dengan ibunya?"

Sungmin tersenyum miring. "Ne! dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menuliskan resepnya. Kalau kau tidak punya orang untuk mengambilnya ke Apotik, biar aku yang mengambilkan," Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku yang mengambilnya Euisanim," Tolak Sungmin. Ia tersenyum ramah, menghargai jasa Dokter tampan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Dokter itu yang mengambilkan obat untuk putranya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, nanti aku akan kembali,"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia kembali mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya.

"Cepat sembuh jagoan kecil," Kyuhyun mengacak suray halus Sandeul, tersenyum ketika bocah mungil itu mengedip lucu.

Kyuhyun berlalu keluar, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap punggung kekar itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

_Ya, putra ku sangat mirip dengan ibunya._

_ Tapi mata dan hidungnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya._

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menanyakan ayah Sandeul. Tapi mana mungkin ada orang yang percaya Sandeul lahir dari perutnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae aku baru bisa kesini," Sesal Donghae. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Gwaenchana," Sungmin tersenyum.

"Annyeong jagoan," Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Sandeul. "Bagaimana keadaannya Min?" namja tampan itu beralih pada Sungmin.

"Setelah meminum obatnya dia lebih baik dari sebelumnya," Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Makanlah! Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu," Donghae menunjuk bungkusan yang telah ia letakkan diatas nakas.

"Aku tidak lapar Hae-ya,"

"Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perutmu. Jangan sampai setelah ini kau yang jatuh sakit," Bujuk Donghae. "Makanlah Min!"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku akan makan, tapi nanti. Sudah jam lima, aku harus mengambil obat Sandeul," Namja manis itu mengambil dompetnya didalam laci. "Aku titip Sandeul sebentar ne!"

"Arasseo. Kau hati-hatilah!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis itu mencium kening putranya dan berlalu keluar ruangan. Berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju apotik yang terletak cukup jauh dari ruangan Sandeul. Sesekali namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru. Rumah sakit ini cukup luas, taman-tamannya terawat dengan baik. Beberapa pasien tampak lalu lalang disekitar.

"Aku ingin mengambil obat untuk putra ku," ucap Sungmin begitu sampai diapotik.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Agassi,"

Sungmin mengerjap. Agassi? Tapi dia namja. Ah ya sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya untuk protes. Namja manis itu akhirnya memilih mendudukkan bokong seksinya dikursi tunggu sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Lee Sandeul,"

"Ne!" Sungmin bergegas bangkit, ia menghampiri petugas diapotik, setelah menebus obatnya, Sungmin bergegas menuju ruangan Sandeul.

Sambil sesekali membenarkan letak mantelnya, Sungmin terus berjalan. Ia menarik nafas berat. Sebentar lagi natal. Tapi Sandeul masih sakit. Sepertinya natal tahun ini mereka rayakan dirumah sakit. Namja manis itu menghirup nafas dalam. Ia merindukan natal beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Ia rindu keluarganya, rindu pada Sungjin, dongsaeng satu-satunya. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Mereka bahkan tidak tau kalau ia sudah punya Sandeul sekarang. Ia juga rindu pada Ryeowook, sahabatnya sedari kecil dulu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan ilsan. Sungmin yakin mereka pasti sangat marah sekarang. Namun untuk pulang, rasanya Sungmin belum berani. Ia terlalu dalam menyakiti orang tuanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat air mata itu kembali mengalir dipipi Leeteuk, sang Eomma. Ia tidak sanggup melihat sorot kecewa dimata Appa-nya, ia telah menyakiti mereka. Pantaskah ia mendapat maaf dari keduanya?

_Aku merindukan kalian. Suatu hari nanti aku akan pulang, kuharap saat itu kalian sudah memaafkanku._

Sungmin baru saja berniat berbelok menuju ruangan anak, tempat dimana Sandeul dirawat, ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mengerjap ketika mengetahui pelaku penarikan itu. Darahnya berdesir. Tidak. Jangan sekarang, tiga tahun ini dia berusaha menghindari semuanya.

Jangan sekarang, ia tidak sanggup jika harus bertatap muka secepat ini. Jangan sekarang, ia bahkan belum menyiapkan hatinya untuk kembali terluka. Jangan sekarang. Ia bahkan belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas semua penghianatan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau melupakanku hyung?"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini hyung?_

_Nanti istrimu melihatnya._

_Aku akan mengambil sampel darah Sandeul._

_Dia bukan anakmu._

_Katakan kau masih mencintaiku._

_Jangan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali aku!_

_Aku berjanji, setelah aku pulang nanti aku hanya akan membawakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian._

* * *

Annyeoooong... Chapter kemaren pada kompak yah nanya Appa-nya Cannie siapa? pengennya saya mau jadi Daddy-nya Cannie,, tapi sayangnya saya ditakdirkan untuk jadi seorang Mommy -_-

tenang aja,, next chap bakal ada clue-nya kok... :D

yang bilang kependekan ini saya tambahin tali... nyahahahahaha

yang butuh Flash Back tenang aja... ntar saya bakal kasih plesbeknya dah,, siap2 aja karena plesbeknya rada panjang deh kayanya -_-

truuuussss ada juga yang nanya umur saya berapa? saya Line 92... nah coba tebak umur saya berapa? #Ngaca

naahh buat yang nanya knpa Han Jussi ma Kyu kaya orang temenan? disini Han jussi-nya nggak kaya Appa2 yang yang garang itu loh,, dy nggak terlalu kalem... meski begitu, Kyuhyun sangat menghormatinya... dia nggak mau Kyuhyun itu takut, dy maunya Kyuhyun itu hormat padanya... meski nanti ada saatnya dimana seorang Cho Hangeng akan bertindak tegas kaya raja dizaman dulu... ngehehehe

ayooo maen tebak-tebakan yuuukkk kira2 yang dibagian akhir itu siapa yaaaaaaa?

yang jawabannya betul ntar saya kasih hadiah

a. soman

b. youngmin

hadiahnya silahkan dipilih dari dua orang itu...

(Pergi lenggang lenggok ala model bareng Chulli Halmeoni)

(Balik lagi)

Chapter ini saya juga butuh Review... senang juga chap kmaren Review-nya meningkat #Sungkeman

(Beneran Pergi mengendarai gerobak)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

_Aku merindukan kalian. Suatu hari nanti aku akan pulang, kuharap saat itu kalian sudah memaafkanku._

Sungmin baru saja berniat berbelok menuju ruangan anak, tempat dimana Sandeul dirawat, ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mengerjap ketika mengetahui pelaku penarikan itu. Darahnya berdesir. Tidak. Jangan sekarang, tiga tahun ini dia berusaha menghindari semuanya.

Jangan sekarang, ia tidak sanggup jika harus bertatap muka secepat ini. Jangan sekarang, ia bahkan belum menyiapkan hatinya untuk kembali terluka. Jangan sekarang. Ia bahkan belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas semua penghianatan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau melupakanku hyung?"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 4**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mengerjap, ia tersenyum kikuk ketika sepasang _Obsidian_ itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan itu, masih sama seperti dulu. Lembut dan begitu menyejukkan.

"Eoh, Euisanim." Namja manis itu mengukir senyum dibibirnya. Meski ia yakin senyumannya pasti terlihat sangat aneh sekarang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menahan sakit yang terasa begitu menusuk. "Berhenti berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku hyung!" ia mengeratkan cengkramannya dipergelangan tangan Sungmin. tidak menyadari jika cengkramannya itu bisa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dikulit mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjap. Tidak, ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Demi tuhan, ia belum siap untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"A… aku… harus mengantar obat putraku." Namja manis itu melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun dan berbalik, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan raut sendu.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau seolah tidak mengenaliku?_

_ Ini begitu menyakitkan_

_ Apa salahku sehingga kau tega meninggalkan ku?_

Seperti dihantam oleh sebuah palu, kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik tangan Sungmin. Menatap _foxy eyes_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut kaget.

"Euisanim, apa yang…."

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun menyambar kantung obat yang berada ditangan Sungmin. Dokter tampan itu kemudian memanggil seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat.

"Henry-ssi, tolong kau antar obat ini kekamar 137. Katakan Sungmin-ssi harus menemui ku."

"Ne Euisanim." namja manis itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin panic ketika Kyuhyun menyeretnya sepanjang koridor. Bahkan Dokter muda itu menghiraukan tatapan heran pengunjung Rumah Sakit. Sungmin berkali-kali melirik kikuk kekiri dan kekanan. Ini seperti adegan di film-film. Dimana dua tokoh utama tarik-tarikan didepan umum. Tapi sayangnya ini kisah nyata, dan tidak ada kamera didekat mereka yang akan mengabadikan moment ini.

BRAK.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangannya dengan keras. Mendudukkan Sungmin diatas kursi lalu mengunci pergerakan namja itu. Menatap dalam manic rubah milik namja manis didalam kungkungannya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini hyung?" namja tampan itu berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Kedua tangannya berada dilengan kursi. "Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap apapun itu asalkan jangan mata Kyuhyun. ia tidak akan sanggup melihat raut penuh luka dimata itu.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Ketika melihatmu dicafe, aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terus menunggu kesempatan untuk berbicara hanya berdua denganmu. Ketika mengetahui pasienku adalah putramu, aku benar-benar kaget. Aku merindukanmu hyung. Sangat merindukanmu."

Sungmin memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas getaran tubuh Kyuhyun. pelukan ini masih sehangat dulu, wangi ini masih seperti dulu. Bohong jika dia tidak merindukan Kyuhyun. setiap helaan nafasnya ia merindukan namja ini. Namun kini mereka benar-benar tidak bisa bersama lagi. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun-ah." Lirih Sungmin. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Kehangatan ini selalu ia rindukan. Andai bisa, ia ingin membalas pelukan ini. Bermanja-manja seperti dulu. Tapi tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mereka tidak seharusnya bersama seperti dulu lagi.

"Andwae! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata memerah. Hanya namja manis inilah yang bisa membuat liquid itu mengalir. Hanya namja manis ini lah yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Aku harus menemui putra ku. dia akan menangis jika ditinggal sendirian."

"Aku tau ada seseorang disana. Dia tidak sendiri hyung." Jemari Kyuhyun beralih mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. Mulus. Masih sama seperti dulu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku Minimi hyung?"

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Karena aku…." Ia tercekat, kalimat selanjutnya tidak bisa ia lanjutkan lagi. "Aku harus pergi Kyuhyun-ah, Sandeul benar-benar akan mengamuk jika aku tidak ada."

"Ibunya pasti ada disana."

Sungmin mengerjap.

_Ibunya ada dipelukamu Kyuhyun-ah._

"Dia…. Dia hanya akan diam jika ada aku." Ucap Sungmin berkilah. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tau kau tengah berbohong hyung." Namja tampan itu mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Menyesapi aroma shampoo yang menguar dari surai halus itu. Bahkan Sungmin masih menggunakan shampo yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Lepaskan aku! Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin terdiam. Ia ingat, Kyuhyun datang ke cafenya bersama seorang yeoja. "Nanti istrimu melihatnya." Sakit. Hatinya serasa dirusuk ketika menyebut kata 'istrimu'. Ia tidak rela ketika mengetahui fakta sosok Kyuhyun telah memiliki seseorang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku belum pernah menikah hyung. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Itu tiga tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang semua sudah berubah. Aku sudah mempunyai anak. Menikahlah, kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya seorang putra." Sakit. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Jangan membohongiku hyung. Aku tau kau hidup hanya berdua. Aku bahkan sangsi, apakah kau pernah merasakan yang namanya pernikahan."

Namja manis itu tercekat. Dengan sedikit usaha, dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Jangan kekanakan." Sebuah senyum penuh keterpaksaan Sungmin sunggingkan. "Cha, aku harus menemui putraku." Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menyingkir. "Aku bahagia hidup berdua dengan putraku. Kau juga harus bahagia Kyuhyun-ah." _Foxy eyes _itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sungmin berdiri, menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang menegang dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Membawa luka lama yang kini kembali terbuka. Sejak luka itu hadir, Sungmin tau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkannya. Sekuat apapun ia mengobati luka itu, tetap saja tidak ada obat yang sanggup menyembuhkannya.

.

.

_Maafkan aku Kyuhyunie._

_ Kau harus hidup lebih baik lagi_

_ Lupakan aku, karena aku tidak pantas untukmu_

_ Lupakan aku_

_ Karena kebersamaan kita hanya akan menyakiti banyak pihak_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju ruangan Sandeul, batinnya menjerit. Berapa kalipun dia mengatakan tidak, tapi ia tetap membutuhkan Kyuhyun disisinya. Ia tetap menginginkan namja tampan itu didekatnya. Andai bisa, bolehkah ia mengulang takdir? Bolehkah mereka kembali bersama seperti dulu?

Namja manis itu menghela nafas berat sebelum membuka pintu ruang perawatan Sandeul. Ketika pintu dibuka, ia hanya bisa melongo melihat Eunhyuk, Changmin dan Taemin ada disana. Tunggu, Eunhyuk? Ya, ia melihat namja bergummy smile itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Apa dia bermimpi? Cepat-cepat ia membalas senyum Eunhyuk. Semoga ini pertanda baik.

"Kau kemana saja hyung?" Changmin menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin, membawa namja itu kembali kealam nyatanya.

"Eungh? Ah… aku harus menemui Euisa." Sungmin tersenyum manis sembari menatap Eunhyuk. Suasana canggung terlihat diantara mereka. "Kalian sudah lama datang?"

"Sudah sejak kau keluar membeli obat." Jawab Taemin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sandeul Min? Euisa berkata apa?" Donghae yang tengah menyuapkan apel kemulut Sandeul ikut berbicara.

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap kikuk. Pasalnya ia memang bertemu dengan Euisa, namun bukan penyakit Sandeul yang mereka bahas. "Katanya, Sandeul… akan segera sembuh…."

"Ah, begitu." Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Mom… kapan Cannie boleh pulang?"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menghampiri putranya. Mengusap pelan surai lembut sang putra. "Nanti kalau Cannie sudah sembuh."

Sandeul menggembungkan mulutnya. "Tapi Cannie bocan mom… dicini tidak acik."

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan terkekeh.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang membuat Sungmin kembali membeku. Ingin rasanya Sungmin kabur saja, namun itu terlalu kekanakan. Saat ini Kyuhyun hanya berperan sebagai Dokter yang akan memeriksa putranya.

"Annyeong." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah. "Aku tidak tau kalau ruangan ini ramai." Namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Sandeul. "Bagaimana kabarmu jagoan?" ia mengacak surai Sandeul, tanpa menyadari Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut kurang suka. Hey, Sandeul hanya boleh dekat dengannya. Karena sebentar lagi ia yakin Sungmin akan jatuh kepelukannya. Oh, betapa percaya dirinya kau Lee Donghae.

"Telaca lebih baik Euica… kapan Cannie boleh pulang? Mommy bilang kalau Euica cudah mengizinkan balu Cannie boleh pulang. Kapan Euica? Cannie bocan dicini, tidak ada yang acik." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada sosok Sungmin. Dokter muda itu tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi Sandeul.

"Mommy?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa istri Sungmin ada disini? Tapi mereka semua namja. Jangan bilang Sungmin menikah dengan namja. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sembari terus memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sandeul.

"Sssttt… Baby tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu dulu." Suara tenor Sungmin terdengar menenangkan. "Baby harus benar-benar sembuh. Baru boleh pulang."

"Tapi Mom… Cannie lindu Balo hyung."

Sungmin menggeleng, mencubit cuping hidung putranya. Ia tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras.

Sungmin – Mommy?

Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mengerjap ketika merasakan dadanya berdebar tidak menentu. Bolehkah dia berharap?

"Aku akan mengambil sampel darah Sandeul." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia berusaha menahan mati-matian getaran suaranya. "Semoga tidak ditemukan penyakit lain."

Sungmin mengerjap, sedikitpun ia tidak menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eum… Sungmin-ssi. Bisakah kita berbicara diruangan ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Meredam rasa sakit ketika sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Bukankah kita tadi baru saja berbicara Euisa?" Sungmin mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Kyuhyun tersenyum, ketika wajah manis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah," jawab Sungmin akhirnya. "Hae-ya, aku titip putra ku."

Donghae tersenyum manis sembari mengacak rambut Sungmin. Menghiraukan dua pasang mata yang menatap benci adegan didepan mereka.

"Arasseo. Aku akan menjaga Sandeul."

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju ruangannya. Sumpah, demi apapun yang ada dikamar mayat, ia sungguh malas jika harus balik keruangan itu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menolak, itu bisa membuat teman-temannya curiga.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Jadi Sandeul lahir dari perutmu?" Kyuhyun melepaskan kacamata, menampilkan sepasang _obsidian_ bening. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah duduk menegang dihadapannya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Ne, memang aku yang melahirkannya. Kenapa? Apa aneh namja bisa melahirkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Bukan itu, aku…." Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan raut terluka. "Siapa Appa-nya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengenalinya." Bohong Sungmin. Mencoba menetralisir suaranya yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun tertawa parau. "Bagaimana mungkin?" ia menatap Sungmin semakin dalam. "Boleh kah aku berharap kalau Sandeul…."

"Dia bukan anakmu." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Ia menunduk sembari meremas ujung kemejanya. Sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak boleh berharap terlalu lebih. Mereka tidak boleh kembali bersama.

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Kau berbohong Min…" lirihnya. Ya, ia tau Sungmin tengah berbohong. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku! Aku mohon."

Sungmin menggeleng frustasi. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan menikah Kyu." Namja manis itu masih terus menunduk. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat raut terluka dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih berjalan kesisi Sungmin. Menggenggam erat jemari yang masih setia meremas-remas kemejanya itu. "Aku mohon, jangan katakan itu sayang." Kyuhyun berucap lirih. "Kau tau, sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu. Hanya ada kau dihatiku."

Sungmin mengangkat kepala. "Jangan cintai aku Kyu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Dan Sandeul bukan anakmu." Setetes bening akhirnya lolos dari mata indah itu. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan ketika kau tidak ingin mengingat masa lalumu lagi. Kesalahan itu benar-benar menyakiti semua orang. Sungmin tidak ingin mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali.

Kyuhyun menghapus bening dipipi mulus Sungmin. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi bulat itu. Menatap manic _foxy_ Sungmin.

"Berapa kalipun kau mengatakannya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Min… bukankah dulu sudah kukatakan, kau adalah nafas ku, tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa hidup. Kau bagai narkoba bagi ku. aku mencintaimu. Tiga tahun tanpamu membuatku benar-benar gila. Aku tidak peduli kesalahan seperti apa yang telah kau buat. Yang jelas aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sungmin terisak. Ia tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, dan ia juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. tapi mereka tidak mungkin bersatu kembali. Tidak setelah ia membuat banyak pihak kecewa. Tidak setelah ia membuat air mata orang-orang yang disayanginya mengalir atas penghianatannya. Tidak setelah ia membuat kecewa kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menggeleng kuat ketika Kyuhyun merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan. Memaksanya untuk berdiri. Pelukan yang hangat dan menenangkan, namun ini salah. Mereka tidak seharusnya seperti ini lagi.

"Lep… lepaskan aku Kyu…. hiks… aku mohon…" isak Sungmin. "Carilah kehidupanmu sendiri… lupakan aku…. Kita tidak…. Hiks…. Seharusnya bersama…."

"Katakan kau masih mencintaiku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher mulus itu.

"Andwae…" lirih Sungmin.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Ia merindukan tubuh ini. Ia merindukan kehangatan ini. Tiga tahun hidup tanpa Sungmin, ia seperti orang gila. Bayangkan saja, tiga tahun hidup tanpa oksigen.

Sungmin hanya terisak. Ia tidak sanggup membalas semua perkataan Kyuhyun. ia memang masih mencintai Kyuhyun. bahkan sampai sekarang rasa itu tidak pernah berubah. Selamanya hanya ada Kyuhyun dihatinya. Namun disisi lain, ia tidak mungkin kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…." Sungmin kembali sesegukan, ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun dilehernya, juga ciuman yang Kyuhyun daratkan dipucuk kepalanya. Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar merindukan semua ini.

"Kembalilah padaku Min, kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

"Aniya Kyu…. aku tidak bisa…"

"Wae?" Kyuhyun beralih mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Kesalahan apa yang kau buat sampai-sampai tiga tahun yang lalu kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja? Tidak tau kah kau aku selalu mencarimu? Bahkan aku mencarimu sampai ke Jepang. Lucu. Padahal kau ada disekitar."

Sungmin memejamkan mata, jemari Kyuhyun yang mengusap pipinya terasa begitu hangat. "Aku…. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Apa ada orang lain dihatimu? Apa kau membuat kesalahan dengan seseorang?" Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, jika Sandeul bukan anaknya lalu Sandeul anak siapa? Apa dulu Sungmin pernah tidur dengan seseorang sehingga ia hamil. Apakah itu kesalahan terbesar yang Sungmin maksud?

Sungmin menunduk. Ia takut ketika melihat pancaran kemarahan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian telah melakukannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku… aku harus kembali keruangan Sandeul… ku rasa, aku terlalu… hiks…" satu isakan kembali lolos.

"Uljima chagi…" Kyuhyun menepuk lembut pinggang Sungmin, membawa kepala cantik itu kedada bidangnya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin terisak semakin hebat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menanggung sakit selama tiga tahun ini. Pertahanannya runtuh ketika merasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. pelukan yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Namja manis itu mencengkram erat bagian belakang jas kedokteran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekursi. Mendudukkan tubuh berisi itu diatas pahanya. Kepala namja cantik itu masih bersandar didadanya.

"Sebegitu beratkah semua ini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis sehebat ini sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin. "Berbagilah dengan ku!"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipi. Namja cantik itu berusaha turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, namun sialnya, Kyuhyun malah mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sungmin dingin. Merutuki diri, kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali dan menangis begitu hebatnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskanmu sayang." Kyuhyun menciumi tengkuk Sungmin, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Ia tidak boleh terus begini, ia harus membuat Kyuhyun melupakannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membencinya? Seharusnya Kyuhyun membencinya setelah tiga tahun yang lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan menikah Kyu, jika calon suamiku melihat ku seperti ini dia pasti sangat marah."

Pelukan Kyuhyun mengendur. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Menikah? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan namja yang berada didalam ruangan Sandeul tadi? Demi tuhan dia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menikah dengan orang lain. Sungmin miliknya, selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Jangan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali aku!"

Sungmin tersenyum masam. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan segera menjauh dari namja itu.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku, aku tetap akan menikah." Sungmin mengepalkan tangan, kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih kenop pintu, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu meraih pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu… apa yangmmmfftt…."

Protesan itu bungkam ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun mendarat dengan keras dibibirnya. Perih, bahkan Sungmin bisa mencicipi rasa asin darah. Ia yakin bibirnya terluka akibat benturan tadi.

"Mmffttt…. Mmfftthhh…." Sungmin meronta. Namun semakin keras ia meronta, Kyuhyun semakin liar menggerakkan bibirnya. bahkan namja tampan itu telah mendekapnya dengan erat.

Ciuman itu, masih sama rasanya. Kehangatan itu masih seperti dulu. Sungmin hanya bisa diam ketika Kyuhyun terus melumat bibirnya. sakit. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu lagi? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu?

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan raut sulit diartikan.

"Maaf aku melukai bibirmu." Kyuhyun menghapus saliva dibibir Sungmin, mengecup bekas darah yang membayang disudut bibir pinkish itu.

"Sudah?"

"Ne?"

PLAK

Satu tamparan Sungmin layangkan dipipi Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik mendelik kaget. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut terluka. Perih, namun hatinya jauh lebih perih. Sungmin-nya yang lembut. Sungmin-nya yang dulu tidak pernah bersikap kasar kini berani menamparnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi Cho Euisanim." Ucap Sungmin dingin. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun diikuti raut penuh luka dari wajah tampan Dokter muda itu.

"Tiga tahun ternyata membuat sikapmu berubah cukup banyak. Benarkah kau bukan Sungmin ku lagi?" lirih Kyuhyun sendu. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, begitu berada diluar, tangis Sungmin pecah. Sesak. Sakit dan perih bercampur menjadi satu. Inilah pertama kali dia melayangkan tangannya kepipi Kyuhyun. ia tidak sanggup ketika melihat raut terluka namja itu.

.

.

_ Maaf. Jika tidak begini mungkin kau tidak akan mau melepasku_

_ Maaf. Aku telah menyakitimu_

_ Maaf. Aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali bersamamu_

_ Pernikahan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan_

_ Bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika yang ada dihatiku hanya kau_

_ Bagaimana bisa aku menikah jika itu bukan denganmu?_

_ Aku mencintaimu, selamanya akan selalu seperti itu_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta ke seoul?" Kangin menatap Sungjin dengan raut bingung.

Sungjin tersenyum manis, merangkul bahu Leeteuk dan Kangin dengan lembut. "Appa, Eomma… aku hanya ingin merubah kehidupan kita. Disana aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Sungjin-ah…" Leeteuk meremas jemari sang putra yang berada dibahunya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tega meninggalkan Eomma?" yeoja cantik itu hampir saja menangis. Bagaimana tidak, tiga tahun yang lalu putra sulungnya Lee Sungmin juga pergi. Bahkan sampai saat ini tidak pernah ada kabar lagi. Entah sang putra masih hidup atau tidak. Sekarang, sang putra bungsu juga ikut-ikutan pergi.

"Sssttt… Eomma dan Appa tidak usah khawatir. Aku pasti pulang. Yang penting saat ini aku hanya ingin merubah kehidupan kita. Lagi pula aku pergi bersama Wookie hyung."

Leeteuk memeluk putranya dengan erat. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali sayang!"

Sungjin terkekeh, ia menciumi pucuk kepala ibunya. "Aku berjanji." Namja tampan itu kemudian meraih Kangin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku berjanji, setelah aku pulang nanti aku hanya akan membawakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian."

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum. Mereka memeluk sang putra cukup erat.

_Tunggu aku Sungmin hyung_

_ Kita pasti bisa bersama lagi_

_ Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang_

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Tadi aku bertemu teman lama, orang tuanya meninggal._

_Kalau tau begini seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Yesung hyung untuk mengantar kita._

_Sungmin hyung tidak berada disini?_

_Jadi selama ini Cannie kesepian bersama Mommy?_

_Bogoshipo hyung._

_Ahjucci itu ciapa Mom? Cannie takut_

_Kau akan lebih bahagia lagi jika menjadi istriku._

.

.

* * *

Annyeoooong,, lagi2 saya menempatkan kata TBC yang sangat dibenci readers yaaaahhh….

Chapter kemaren banyak readers yang inbox n ngirim k kronologi saya jawaban tebak-tebakannya…

Beberapa tebakan readers bikin saya merinding -_-

Chapter 5 nanti bakal saya lempar hadiahnya ne! ngakak juga pas liat readers histeris ama hadiahnya… nyahahahaha

Yang lebih ngakak lagi ada readers yang percaya Appa-nya Sandeul antara Sooman dan Youngmin… hayooo kemaren siapa yang ketipu!

Masih pada penasaran dengan sosok Appa-nya Sandeul? Semoga chapter ini udah pada bisa nebak.. saya yakin semua pada jawab Kyuhyun noh :v

Untuk plesbek,, sabar neee… nanti saya certain semuanya… mulai dari Donghae yang tidak kenal ama sosok Appa Sandeul ampe alasan kenapa Sungmin hamil dan terpisah dari Appa Sandeul…

FF ini drama banget,, jadi yang nggak suka nggak usah maksa buat baca…

Makasih ya buat readers yang udah ngasih review yang gokil,, saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin ini FF,, ditambah lagi jumlah Reviewers-nya meningkat…

Saya jadi takut jika nantinya jalan cerita FF ini nggak memuaskan,, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi Joyer…

Yang nanya harus manggil saya apa karena line kita sama,, terserah mau manggil apa aja… asal jangan Thor aja -_- karena itu punya banyak artian… kkk

Yang mau dekat, yang mau di tag kalo saya Update,, silahkan Add FB saya… (Ran GaemGyu Joyer Elf)

Tapi saya sangat lama kalo mau confirm,, ibarat kata saya sharing dulu kalo ada yang Add,, karena saya Cuma mau nerima yang pure ELF ama Pure Joyer… udah kapok confirm yang bukan Joyer -_-

Sip dah,, Chapter ini saya juga butuh Review loh… kkk

Bye2 Readers…. (Kibar popok Ddangkoma)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

"Sungjin-ah…" Leeteuk meremas jemari sang putra yang berada dibahunya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tega meninggalkan Eomma?" yeoja cantik itu hampir saja menangis. Bagaimana tidak, tiga tahun yang lalu putra sulungnya Lee Sungmin juga pergi. Bahkan sampai saat ini tidak pernah ada kabar lagi. Entah sang putra masih hidup atau tidak. Sekarang, sang putra bungsu juga ikut-ikutan pergi.

"Sssttt… Eomma dan Appa tidak usah khawatir. Aku pasti pulang. Yang penting saat ini aku hanya ingin merubah kehidupan kita. Lagi pula aku pergi bersama Wookie hyung."

Leeteuk memeluk putranya dengan erat. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali sayang!"

Sungjin terkekeh, ia menciumi pucuk kepala ibunya. "Aku berjanji." Namja tampan itu kemudian meraih Kangin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku berjanji, setelah aku pulang nanti aku hanya akan membawakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian."

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum. Mereka memeluk sang putra cukup erat.

_Tunggu aku Sungmin hyung_

_ Kita pasti bisa bersama lagi_

_ Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang_

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 5**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Donghae begitu Sungmin memasuki ruangan Sandeul. Namun detik berikutnya namja childish itu membelalak ketika melihat mata Sungmin yang sembab. "Astaga…. Sungminie… apa yang terjadi?" pikiran buruk langsung menghampiri Donghae. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sandeul? Bukankah tadi Sungmin menemui Dokter?

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tadi aku bertemu teman lama, orang tuanya meninggal." Bohong Sungmin. Ia menunduk sembari menatap Sandeul yang tertidur nyenyak. "Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Donghae hanya berdua dengan Sandeul.

"Hmm…" jawab Donghae singkat. Ia tau Sungmin tengah berbohong padanya. Ekor matanya bergerak melirik Sungmin yang terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu kau pulanglah! Biar aku yang menjaga Sandeul."

Donghae menggeleng, meski ia tau Sungmin tidak akan bisa melihat gelengannya. "Aku akan tetap disini." Putusnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini sangat berbahaya menurutnya. Ia yakin Sungmin baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang tua temannya yang ia katakan tadi.

"Pulanglah Hae! Besok kau harus membuka café bukan?" ucap Sungmin lirih. Ia berterima kasih karena Donghae mau menjaga Sandeul selama ia pergi, namun ia tau namja itu juga punya kesibukan lain.

Donghae menarik nafas berat. "Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin tersenyum, namja manis itu beralih menatap Donghae. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Hae-ya."

Donghae balas tersenyum manis, ia menghampiri Sungmin. Mengacak surai halus namja manis itu. "Nanti aku akan kesini lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk. Hanya bisa diam ketika Donghae memberikan kecupan dikeningnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, diluar sana sepasang _obsidian _bening menatapnya dengan raut kebencian.

"Brengsek." Umpat Dokter muda itu. Dengan geram ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Sandeul.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau tau dimana café Donghae?" Ryeowook memperbaiki letak ranselnya. Ia menatap Sungjin sambil mengerucut imut. Sesekali namja manis itu meniupkan nafas hangat kejemarinya yang dibungkus sarung tangan. Ini dingin, biasanya ia akan bergumul didalam selimut hangatnya.

Sungjin mengangguk. "Hae hyung bilang, begitu sampai di stasiun kita naik kereta sekali lagi. Setelah itu jalan sedikit maka kita akan melihat cafenya." Jawab namja tampan itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau tau nama cafenya?" Ryeowook menyipitkan mata. Ia ragu, pasalnya Sungjin bukan pemandu yang baik. Bahkan bocah ini seringkali tersesat dijalan pulang kerumah sendiri. Bahkan ia yakin Sungjin lupa Donghae menyebutkan kereta jurusan mana yang harus mereka naiki. Dan bodohnya, ia naik dengan polosnya ketika Sungjin menariknya.

Sungjin menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar bola mata. "Sudah kuduga." Dengus namja manis itu. "Kalau tau begini seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Yesung hyung untuk mengantar kita."

"Yaa… kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hyung?" protes Sungjin keras.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin naik kereta saja?" balas Ryeowook tak kalah keras. "Sekarang kau lihat? Kita sudah menaiki kereta satu kali lagi, dimana café yang kau maksud itu? Bahkan nama jalannya saja kau tidak ingat. Jangan-jangan kita salah naik kereta." Gerutu Ryeowook. Namja manis itu semakin kesal ketika salju mulai turun. "Aisch…. Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Yaa… yaa…. Kau tidak ikhlas menemaniku? Kau tidak rindu pada Sungmin hyung? Bukankah kau juga ingin mencari pekerjaan di Seoul agar bisa dekat dengan belahan jiwamu itu?(red: Yesung)."

"Aku merindukannya pabo." Satu jitakan Ryeowook layangkan dikepala namja tampan itu. "Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mencari Sungmin hyung? Dan jangan bawa2 Yesung hyung dalam masalah ini."

"Telepon saja Donghae hyung." Jawab Sungjin malas. Pasalnya jika meladeni Ryeowook, namja manis itu tidak akan berhenti untuk mengomel.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI PABO!"bentak Ryeowook semakin kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menginjak-injak leher Sungjin lalu melemparkan tubuh itu ke Sungai Han. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya. Bisa-bisa besok pagi wajah manisnya jadi pajangan di media massa.

"Kau tidak mengingatkan ku." Sungjin meringis. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya, melengos ketika mengetahui keadaan benda canggih itu.

"Apa lagi?" Ryeowook melirik.

"Ponselku mati." Jawab Sungjin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pakai ini saja." Sembari menggertakkan gigi, Ryeowook mengulurkan ponselnya.

"Tapi ini juga mati hyung."

"Mwoya? Isshh… menyusahkan. Ini semua gara-gara kau bocah pabo."

"Kenapa harus aku."

"Sudah, yang jelas sekarang kita cari tempat berteduh. Kau mau jadi timbunan salju?" dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah café. Menarik nafas lega ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya begitu pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang." Seorang namja bergummy smile menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Silahkan mengambil tempat duduk anda tuan-tuan."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Sedikit menyesal kenapa memilih café yang luar biasa heboh ini. Disudut sana terlihat segerombolan yeoja tengah berteriak-teriak histeris sembari menggapai-gapai tubuh seorang waiter bertubuh tinggi. Ryeowook sangsi, ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih tinggi lagi dari tetangganya, Dae Woong.

"Sudah menentukan pesanan?" seorang namja cantik menghampiri mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum sembari melirik menu. Dari name tag namja itu, ia tau sang waiter bernama Jaejong. Namja yang cantik. Tapi tentu saja dia jauh lebih cantik –menurutnya.

"Aku mau hot cokelat dan beef steak saja." Jawab Sungjin. Ia butuh semua yang hangat saat ini.

"Hot cokelat dan chicken soup."

"Mohon ditunggu." Waiter cantik itu segera berlalu.

"Aku jauh lebih cantik darinya." Gumam Ryeowook diiringi cibiran.

"Huh?" Sungjin mengerjap. Ia yakin Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu, salahkan saja suasana café yang berisik.

"Kyaaa…. Taemin oppa…"

"Omo aku mau pesanan ku dibawakan Changmin Oppa."

"Kyaaa… Yunho Oppa… Jaejong Oppa…. Benarkah kalian telah menikah?"

Ryeowook dan Sungjin sama-sama mendengus. Jadi Waiter cantik tadi sudah menikha? Dan itu dengan namja? Oke, itu tidak masalah.

"Kemana Sungmin Oppa? Kenapa dia tidak ada hari ini?" seorang pelanggan menarik tangan namja bergummy smile yang menyambut mereka tadi.

"Kau dengar hyung?" Sungjin menatap Ryeowook.

"Mungkinkah?" Ryeowook mengerjap penuh harap.

"Sungmin sedang dirumah sakit. Ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari. putranya terserang demam." Jawab Waiter itu dengan ketus.

"Bukan." Ryeowook dan Sungjin menggeleng bersamaan. Sungmin mereka belum punya anak. Setidaknya begitulah menurut mereka.

"Omonaaaa Donghae oppa…." Teriakan kembali menggema begitu seorang namja memasuki café dengan wajah lelah.

Spontan Ryeowook dan Sungjin berbalik. Melotot kaget begitu melihat sosok yang mereka kenali berdiri didepan pintu.

"Donghae hyung!" teriak keduanya serempak, mengalahkan teriakan puluhan yeoja.

Donghae segera mencari asal suara, tersenyum ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya. Namja tampan itu melangkah riang menuju keduanya.

"Ryeowook-ah, Sungjin-ah…" ia memeluk keduanya bergantian. "Aku pikir kalian akan kesulitan mencari cafeku." Ucapnya girang. Ditariknya salah satu kursi, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

"Kami bahkan tidak tau kalau ini cafemu." Dengus Ryeowook. Ia menatap kesal kearah Sungjin yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Donghae melongo, namun detik berikutnya ia paham apa maksud Ryeowook. Sungjin sangat ahli dalam hal 'tersesat'.

"Kalian pasti lelah, malam ini kalian menginap di Apartemen ku saja. Besok aku akan mengantar kalian menemui Sungmin."

"Sungmin hyung tidak berada disini?" Ryeowook mengerjap.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Besok kalian akan bertemu dengannya."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Balo hyung." Sandeul melonjak girang diatas kasurnya begitu melihat sang hyung tercinta muncul bersama Kibum. Tenang saja, posisi Sandeul duduk bukan berdiri. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik saat ini. Hanya saja ia masih belum diperbolehkan pulang.

"Kenapa balu datang." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu.

"Mianhae, hyung baru sempat kesini." Baro mengusap pelan kepala Sandeul. Huh, bahkan dua bocah itu terlihat begitu mesra.

"Cannie kecepian." Adu bocah mungil itu, membuat Kibum, Sungmin dan Siwon tertawa. "Malam ini tidul dicini ya." Pinta Sandeul penuh harap. Matanya mengerjap polos.

Baro mengangguk setuju. "Hyung sudah minta izin pada Mommy dan Daddy."

"Jeongmal?"

Baro mengangguk.

"Holeee malam ini Cannie tidak kecepian lagi." Sorak Sandeul penuh semangat. Pipinya yang terlihat sedikit tirus mulai merona. Sepertinya bocah mungil itu benar-benar menyukai Baro hyungnya.

"Jadi selama ini Cannie kesepian bersama Mommy?" Sungmin memasang wajah sok sedih, membuat sang putra menggeleng panic.

"Aniya Mommy… bukan itu makcud Cannie… iccchhh Mommy kenapa malah?" Lagi-lagi Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya. seharusnya kan dia yang merajuk karena sampai saat ini belum diperbolehkan pulang, tapi kenapa malah Mommy-nya yang merajuk?

Sungmin terkekeh. Ia mencium bibir Sandeul yang mengerucut imut. "Arasseo Baby."

Sandeul menatap Sungmin dengan mata berair. Detik berikutnya dia menghambur kepelukan Sungmin.

"Cannie cayang Mommy."

"Mommy juga menyayangimu baby."

"Cannie tidak sayang Baro hyung?" Baro menginterupsi adegan romantic ibu dan anak itu.

Sandeul melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum manis menatap kearah hyung tersayangnya. "Cannie juga cayang Balo hyung."

Baro terkekeh. "Hyung membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Bocah tampan itu mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Kibum. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Pelmen kapac." Seru Sandeul dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung menyambar permen kapas ditangan Baro. Mengecup pipi sang hyung sekilas kemudian mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kertas hasil lab yang ada ditangannya. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Bahagia, bingung dan merasa sangat bersalah. Namja tampan itu memejamkan mata.

Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Karena Sandeul positif adalah putranya. Penasaran dari mana namja tampan itu tau? semua itu berasal dari sampel darah Sandeul yang ia ambil untuk mengecek apakah ada penyakit lain ditubuh bocah yang ternyata adalah putranya itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga melakukan tes DNA, dan hasilnya seperti yang ia harapkan.

Namun ia juga bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa hamil tanpa sepengetahuannya? Apakah kepergian namja cantik itu tiga tahun yang lalu berhubungan dengan kehamilannya? Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab pada apapun yang terjadi? Lalu kenapa Sungmin pergi begitu saja?

Dan terakhir ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sebagai seorang ayah, teganya dia menelantarkan anak dan istrinya. Namja macam apa dia? Seharusnya ia melindungi mereka. Seharusnya ia mencukupi kebutuhan mereka. Yah, meski ia dan Sungmin belum sempat menikah, tapi tetap saja Sungmin adalah istrinya –menurut nya.

Namja tampan itu menarik nafas berat. Ia sudah memutuskan, meski Sungmin menolak ia akan tetap memaksa mereka kembali bersama seperti dulu. Membayangkan ia sudah mempunyai darah daging sendiri membuat pipi Kyuhyun menghangat. Bahkan ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana indahnya rumah tangga mereka nanti.

"Sungmin, Sandeul…. Kalian harus bahagia bersamaku sayang." Ia menyambar jas kedokterannya, memasukkan hasil lab itu kedalam saku dan berniat menuju pintu keluar. Namun sepertinya niat itu harus ia urungkan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ingin ia tendang jauh-jauh muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oppa…." Rengekan manja itu membuat Kyuhyun nyaris muntah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Seohyun-ssi? Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan datang kerumah sakit pada jam kerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Keinginannya untuk menemui anak dan istrinya harus tertunda.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Oppa. Aku rasa bukan jam kerja lagi." Yeoja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang namja itu dengan manja.

"Selagi aku masih dirumah sakit, itu berarti masih jam kerja. Kau silahkan pulang! Aku harus memeriksa pasien." Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Seohyun. Ia jijik. Tidak rela jika tubuh kekarnya harus dipeluk oleh yeoja yang tidak tau sopan santun itu. Hanya Sungmin yang boleh. Ingat itu, HANYA SUNGMIN. ah, sepertinya mulai hari ini ia harus menambahkan satu nama. Cho Sandeul. Ya, hanya dua orang itu yang boleh menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini." Seohyun melipat tangan didada. menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis Seohyun-ssi." Dengan geram Kyuhyun membanting pintu ruangannya. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih syok didalam sana. Persetan jika nanti yeoja itu mengadu pada Hangeng. Oh, andai yeoja itu punya harga diri, mungkin dia akan segera pulang dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Namun sayangnya harga diri itu telah tertutup oleh rasa cinta. Sehingga, ketika Kyuhyun pergi ia malah mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi. Menunggu sang pujaan hati kembali keruangan itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kalian tunggu disini ne! Mommy mau mencari makanan dulu diluar." Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala Baro dan Sandeul bergantian. "Mommy tidak akan lama." Dikecupnya kening kedua bocah itu, kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

Namja cantik itu bersenandung riang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena diujung sana ia melihat sosok-sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan kearahnya. Donghae, Ryeowook dan…. Sungjin.

Sungmin nyaris berlari memeluk Sungjin dan Ryeowook. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat merindukan mereka. Tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Sungmin hyung." Panggil Ryeowook dan Sungjin serempak. Keduanya berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan Sungmin. menangis terisak ketika berhasil memeluk tubuh sang hyung.

"Mereka ngotot minta diantar malam ini." Terang Donghae ketika Sungmin menatapnya penuh Tanya. Ia tau bukan itu yang ingin diketahui Sungmin.

"Bogoshipo hyung." Isak Sungjin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher mulus itu.

"Nado." Cicit Sungmin. bagaimanapun juga ia masih syok dengan kehadiran Dongsaeng tersayang dan sahabat sedari kecilnya.

"Kau kemana saja… hiks… hyung? Kami susah payah mencarimu… hiks…" Ryeowook terisak semakin keras dipelukan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, yang jelas sekarang kalian sudah berada disini." Sungmin menepuk punggung keduanya. Tanpa bisa dibendung, liquid bening itu mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku ingin melihat keponakanku." Sungjin melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus tetesan bening dipipi chubby hyungnya.

Sungmin mengerjap. Lagi-lagi ia melayangkan tatapan penuh Tanya kearah Donghae.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya hyung." Sungjin kembali terisak. "Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Eomma dan Appa…"

"Mereka tidak tau." potong Sungjin.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia mengangguk kemudian mengajak ketiganya menuju ruang perawatan Sandeul.

Cklek!

"Kenapa cepat cekali Mom?" Sandeul mengerjap imut ketika melihat Sungmin yang baru pergi beberapa menit yang lalu sudah kembali. Ditambah lagi Sungmin kembali bersama Donghae dan dua orang yang tidak ia kenal. bocah itu melirik kearah Baro yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"Dia… dia keponakan ku?" Sungjin menatap Sandeul dengan raut haru. Memang ada dua bocah disana, namun ia yakin Sandeul adalah putra Sungmin, karena Donghae mengatakan Sungmin hanya punya satu putra.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tersenyum geli ketika Sungjin tiba-tiba memeluk putranya. Sedangkan Sandeul menatap ngeri Ahjussi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, ditambah lagi ahjussi itu menangis sesegukan. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan Baro yang kini mendelik kearah Sungjin seolah ingin mengatakan –Ahjussi siapa? Kenapa memeluk Cannie-ku seenaknya?

"Cannie-ya, dia itu _wesamchon_ (Paman dari pihak ibu). Dongsaeng Mommy." Terang Sungmin ketika melihat Sandeul hampir menangis histeris.

"M… mommy…. Huweeee…." Akhirnya tangisan itu lolos juga dari bibir mungilnya. Menatap takut kearah Sungjin yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yaa… Sungjin-ah… jangan seperti itu." Tegus Ryeowook. Jujur saja ia begitu gemas dengan Sandeul. Namun tetap saja ia tidak boleh membuat takut bocah imut itu. "Dia ketakutan melihatmu."

Sungjin tersadar. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air mata dipipi Sandeul yang menangis histeris.

"Ssttttt baby kenapa menangis eoh?" Sungmin beralih memeluk Sandeul. Mengecup bibir putranya berkali-kali.

"Nuguya Mom? Hiks… dia menyelamkan… Cannie… hiks… takut Mom…" bocah mungil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. "Ahjucci itu ciapa Mom? Cannie takut…"

Baro? Bocah itu melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Menatap garang kearah Sungjin yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari aura permusuhan yang Baro layangkan.

"Tenanglah baby, dia bukan orang jahat. Dia dongsaeng Mommy."

"Dongcaeng?" Sandeul mengangkat kepala, menatap Sungmin dengan sorot kekanakan. Lalu seperti adegan slow motion, ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sungjin. "Dia menyelamkan Mom." Adu Sandeul.

"Tapi dia tidak menggigit baby." Canda Sungmin. dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi Sandeul.

Sungjin tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia Sungmin ketika berinteraksi dengan putranya. Ia ingin melakukan apa saja asal wajah bahagia itu tetap bisa ia lihat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan hyung-nya selama ini. Hidup berdua dengan putra tanpa seorang suami. Ditambah lagi tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua. Ya tuhan, ia merasa gagal sebagai dongsaeng untuk melindungi hyung satu-satunya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian bisa tau aku berada di Seoul?"

"Semuanya berkat Donghae hyung." Sungjin tersenyum.

"Sudah ku duga." Ujar Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Eomma?" Sungmin tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Ia merindukan keduanya, namun ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan maaf semudah itu dari mereka.

"Mereka baik, Eomma selalu merindukanmu." Sungjin menarik nafas berat.

Sungmin mendehem serak. "Jadi kalian berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan di seoul?"

Ryeowook dan Sungjin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku sudah menyakan pada Yesung hyung. Katanya dia punya kenalan yang membutuhkan dua orang karyawan baru. Besok dia akan mengantar kami kesana. Makanya aku ngotot ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga." Terang Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat kearah Baro dan Sandeul. Dua bocah itu telah tertidur nyenyak.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kalian tinggal di Apartemenku saja. Memang tidak besar, tapi aku rasa bisa menampung kita semua." Sungmin tersenyum sumringah ketika mengingat Apartemennya akan ramai.

"Tentu saja." Sungjin meninju pelan lengan hyungnya. "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi."

"Tapi untuk malam ini kalian bisa menginap di Apartemenku." Sambung Donghae.

"Ide bagus." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini hyung?" Sungjin melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sungmin.

"Aku bahagia hidup berdua dengannya." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Dan sekarang kebahagiaanku akan semakin lengkap dengan adanya kalian disini." Sungmin beralih menatap Sungjin dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Kau akan lebih bahagia lagi jika menjadi istriku." Sambung Donghae penuh percaya diri. Yap, meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali, namun ia tetap pantang menyerah.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Hae-ya." Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah.

Sungjin tersenyum. Ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Namja tampan itu tidak keberatan jika Donghae dan Sungmin menikah. Namun Sungjin tau, hingga saat ini ia yakin Sungmin masih mencintai sosok dimasa lalunya. Appa dari Lee Sandeul.

"Kau tau hyung, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Apapun keputusanmu, aku selalu mendukungnya." Bisik Sungjin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sedari dulu Sungjin memang mengerti akan dirinya. Bahkan dongsaengnya itu sama sekali tidak menentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, meski ia tau hubungan hyungnya itu adalah hubungan terlarang.

"Kau memang Dongsaengku yang terbaik." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan lalu mengusap pelan kepala Sungjin. "Tapi aku tidak akan menikah dengannya." Ia menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya.

"Aisch… wae Min?" Protes Donghae.

"Karena ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu."

"Dia lagi." Gerutu Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang! Ini sudah malam. Bukankah kalian besok harus mengunjungi kantor teman Yesung hyung?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ahh matta." Ryeowook menepuk bahu. "Kau benar, kami harus pulang hyung. Tapi apakah kau tidak apa-apa disini bertiga saja?"

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ya." Sungmin tersenyum menepuk lembut punggung Ryeowook.

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu kajja!" Donghae berdiri diiringi oleh Sungjin dan Ryeowook. Namun baru saja ketiga berbalik, pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang membuat Sungjin dan Ryeowook syok. Tidak, hanya Sungjin yang teramat syok.

Namja tampan itu menatap Dokter muda yang juga tengah menatap mereka dengan raut kaget. Bagaimana mungkin? Sungjin mengerjap. Apalagi rencana tuhan untuk mereka?

"Loh Kyuhyun-ah…" Ryeowook mengerjap, tidak menyangka akan menjumpai sepupu Yesung disini.

"Kyuhyun hyung….."

"Sungjin-ah….. Ryeowook-ah…"

.

.

_Bolehkah aku berharap ini jalanmu untuk mempertemukan mereka?_

_ Aku ingin mereka kembali bersama_

_ Aku tau mereka masih saling mencintai_

* * *

.

_**To be contibued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Omo, jadi ini Rumah Sakit milikmu?_

_Ini mengenai Putra kita_

_Jika akhirnya semua ini hanya sia-sia, aku memilih lebih baik mati._

_Seseorang sudah melunasi semuanya hyung._

_Jika kebahagiaanmu ada padanya, kau harus berani melawan takdir._

_Mwoya? Siapa yang kalian panggil Agassi? Siapa yang kalian panggil bocah?_

_Aku ini Namja…. Apa aku perlu menunjukkannya padamu? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Toilet sekarang._

_Ada pasien kecelakaan Euisanim._

.

.

* * *

Muehehe lagi-lagi saya meletakkan TBC Ahjussi ya #Kipas2

Yang minta plesbek sabar ne! kita pelan2 aja,, kaga usah buru2…

Ntar di Plesbek saya kasih KyuMin Moment yang cetar membahana bagai badai halilintar ulalanya tante Syahrini… kemungkinan di plesbek otak yadong saya ntar juga kumat… masih kemungkinan looohhh… #PasangCCTVdiKamarKyuMin

Hayooo yang tebakannya bener siapa? (Siap2 Lempar Sooman + Youngmin) diharap kalian memanfaatkan hadiah yang saya beri… yang minta Sungjin jangan macem2 deh #WajahNggakIkhlas kalo saya kasih Sungjin ntar saya ngejanda dong :o #DigaplokSelirSungjin wkwkwkwk…..

Oh ya, di chap sebelumnya ada yang nanya apakah FF ini terinspirasi dari FF (Saya lupa judulnya) wkwkwk… sebenernya saya nggak terinspirasi dari apapun juga,, saya Cuma kepikiran bikin reingkarnasi… itu aja… ngehehe

Yang nanya apakah semua member SJ akan muncul bersama Uke dan Seme mereka? Oh tentu saja,, saya ini pecinta SJ Couple,, sebisa mungkin saya akan munculin mereka semua meski perannya Cuma 1 detik.

Truuuusss yang nanya maksud dari "Sewaktu2 bisa berubah dari T ke M" itu artinya sewaktu2 FF saya yang saat ini terletak d Rate T bisa transmigrasi ke rate M,, karena saya kemungkinan bakal bikin NC di FF ini…. Sebagai penjelasan kenapa Baby Cannie yang unyu2 bisa nongol ke dunia ini #Modus

Yosh! Waktunya ngasih review! Sedih juga ada beberapa readers yang ngilang… huweeeeee

Apa FF ini membosankan? Jujur saja saya takut jika apa yang saya persembahkan bikin readers kecewa… saya masih belajar,, banyak kekurangan disana sini… tapi demi Joyer saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin…

Review review review review….

(Pulang bareng Sungjin) saya yakin nih ada Selir2 Sungjin yang ngamuk di kolam Review wakakakakakkkk #DilemparTelor


	6. Chapter 6

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang! Ini sudah malam. Bukankah kalian besok harus mengunjungi kantor teman Yesung hyung?"

"Ahh matta." Ryeowook menepuk bahu. "Kau benar, kami harus pulang hyung. Tapi apakah kau tidak apa-apa disini bertiga saja?"

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ya." Sungmin tersenyum menepuk lembut punggung Ryeowook.

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu kajja!" Donghae berdiri diiringi oleh Sungjin dan Ryeowook. Namun baru saja ketiga berbalik, pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang membuat Sungjin dan Ryeowook syok. Tidak, hanya Sungjin yang teramat syok.

Namja tampan itu menatap Dokter muda yang juga tengah menatap mereka dengan raut kaget. Bagaimana mungkin? Sungjin mengerjap. Apalagi rencana tuhan untuk mereka?

"Loh Kyuhyun-ah…" Ryeowook mengerjap, tidak menyangka akan menjumpai sepupu Yesung disini.

"Kyuhyun hyung….."

"Sungjin-ah….. Ryeowook-ah…"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 6**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Donghae mengerjap. Menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Hey, Sungjin dan Ryeowook mengenali Dokter Cho itu? Ditambah lagi Sungmin juga terlihat syok. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui? Kenapa mereka saling mengenal?

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini hyung?" Sungjin menatap Kyuhyun. hampir tiga tahun ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. terakhir mereka bertemu ketika semua orang kelabakan dengan hilangnya Sungmin. setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Aku bekerja disini. Dan kebetulan aku Dokternya Sandeul." Jawab Kyuhyun. ada kehangatan yang menjalar dihati ketika menyebut nama putranya.

"Omo, jadi ini Rumah Sakit milikmu?" Ryeowook menutup mulut syok. Ia ingat dulu Yesung pernah mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun saat ini bekerja di Rumah Sakit miliknya.

"Tepatnya milik Appa." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ya, ia dan Ryeowook memang saling mengenal, namun tidak terlalu dekat.

"Eum… sepertinya kami harus pulang hyung." Sungjin tersenyum manis. Ia tau apa tujuan Kyuhyun kesini. Sudah pasti namja itu ingin menemui hyung-nya. Tunggu dulu! Kyuhyun adalah Dokter yang merawat Sandeul? Jadi sebelumnya Kyuhyun dan hyung-nya sudah bertemu? Sungjin melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Kedua orang itu terlihat gugup.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau akan kembali ke Ilsan?"

Sungjin menggeleng. "Sepertinya nanti kau akan bosan melihatku hyung. Karena mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di Seoul." Sungjin mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kyuhyun tertawa parau. "Aku senang kau akhirnya ke Seoul. Setidaknya Sungmin hyung punya seseorang yang bisa menjaganya." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungjin tersenyum. "Kajja hyungdeul!" _Sungmin hyung akan lebih aman jika bersama denganmu Kyuhyun hyung._

"Chakkaman!" ucap Donghae. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang telah memberikan aura permusuhan padanya. "Apa yang tidak ku ketahui disini?"

"Eoh?" Ryeowook mengerjap. "Kami sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama Hae hyung, dulu dia pernah bekerja di Rumah Sakit Ilsan. Ditambah lagi dia sepupunya Yesung hyung."

Donghae menggeleng. Ia yakin ada sesuatu. Apalagi ketika melihat tatapan gugup Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun Appa-nya Sandeul? Donghae menggeleng. Tidak mungkin dan semoga saja memang tidak. Huh, bisa-bisa ia gagal mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Nanti aku ceritakan!" Sungjin menarik tangan Donghae sebelum namja pecinta ikan nemo itu bertanya lebih banyak. "Kami pulang! Kyuhyun hyung! Aku titip Sungmin hyung padamu." Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas, Sungjin telah menarik Ryeowook dan Donghae keluar ruangan.

Kini didalam ruangan itu, kedua namja dewasa sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Hingga akhirnya deheman Kyuhyun membuat aktifitas Sungmin meremas-remas ujung kaosnya terhenti.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!"

"Aku tidak ingin lagi berbicara denganmu." Jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Ini mengenai Putra kita."

"Sudah ku bilang aku…." Sungmin tercekat, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kaget. Kyuhyun bilang 'putra kita'. Ya Tuhan, apa namja ini sudah tau yang sebenarnya? "Kau…." Sungmin menutup mulut sembari menatap horror kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Minimi hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut terluka. "Kenapa kau tega membohongi ku?"

"Dari mana kau tau?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat raut terluka diwajah yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Sampel darah Sandeul. Aku melakukan tes DNA. Dan ternyata cocok." Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali darah daging ku sendiri?" namja itu meremas rambutnya dengan kuat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menelantarkan kalian?"

Sungmin tercekat. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Bodoh. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil darah Putranya. Untuk orang sepintar Kyuhyun, apapun pasti bisa ia lakukan untuk mengetahui siapa Sandeul sebenarnya.

"Kembalilah pada ku hyung! Aku akan membahagiakan kalian. Izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahan ku." pinta Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar cukup menyayat hati.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lupakan semuanya Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa hidup lebih bahagia lagi tanpa kami."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pilu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia tanpa kalian? Hanya kalianlah kebahagiaan ku. ku mohon! Kembalilah padaku!" kali ini Kyuhyun bersimpuh didepan Sungmin. mengesampingkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Dokter. Dia rela melakukan apapun asal Sungmin kembali padanya. "Ku mohon hyung! Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Sungmin menutup mulut, menahan isakan demi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak sanggup, sungguh tidak sanggup. Ia ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak ingin peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu terulang lagi.

"Jangan… hiks… seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah…" isak Sungmin. ia berusaha memelankan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu dua malaikat kecil yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang. "Jangan sulitkan aku… hiks… ini sudah jalan kita Kyuhyun-ah… ku mohon…. Pergilah dengan yang lain… hiks… buat orang tuamu bangga dengan putra mereka."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Ia berdiri dan meraih tubuh Sungmin yang menggigil hebat. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan tanyakan apapun juga…. Cukup… pergi saja dari kehidupanku." Sulit. Ini sangat sulit. Mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan kata hati.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan mencari tau sendiri apa yang terjadi." Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Hingga semua ini terbongkar, maukah kau tetap menunggu ku?" ia menatap kedua manic _foxy_ Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap. Dengan berat hati, namja manis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menunggu siapapun lagi." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin. "Aku mohon, jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku selama ini hyung! Aku mencintaimu. Jika akhirnya semua ini hanya sia-sia, aku memilih lebih baik mati."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Andwae… Jebal andwae Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian beralih mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku hyung! Kau hanya perlu menunggu. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan membawa kalian kembali kepelukanku." Usai berkata demikian, Kyuhyun berlalu keluar dari ruangan Sungmin, ia tidak kembali menuju ruangannya. Ia yakin Seohyun masih berada disana. Daripada nanti ia melampiaskan emosinya pada yeoja malang itu, lebih baik dia mencari udara segar diluar. Ada satu orang yang harus ia temui. Victoria.

Kyuhyun yakin, Victoria mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

_Apapun itu akan ku lakukan agar kita kembali bersama_

_ Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang_

_ Aku akan mencari tau semuanya_

_ Ku mohon, tunggulah aku_

_ Tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Donghae menatap enggan dua makhluk didepannya, keduanya kini sibuk mengoleskan selai keroti mereka. Lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, keduanya memakan roti tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Donghae.

"Oke, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Pinta Donghae mulai jengah. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja, menunggu kedua makhluk dihadapannya menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

Sungjin memutar bola mata. "Nanti saja hyung, hari ini kami harus sesegera mungkin menuju kantor teman Yesung hyung."

Donghae melengos, semalam Sungjin mengatakan besok pagi dengan alasan dia lelah. Lalu pagi ini dia mengatakan nanti.

"Terserah kalian sajalah! Aku mau ke café, kalian bawa saja kunci cadangan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungjin dan Ryeowook, Donghae berlalu keluar dari Apartemennya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Benal Cannie cudah boleh pulang Mom?" Sandeul menatap sang Mommy dengan mata berbinar. Bocah mungil itu memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sungjin mengemasi barang-barang mereka, sedangkan Ryeowook memilih membantu Sungmin melunasi administrasi. Tentu saja dengan uang Sungmin, ia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun juga. Namja manis itu sedikit kecewa, karena sejak malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah muncul lagi. Ada Dokter lain yang menggantikannya memeriksa Sandeul. Dokter itu mengatakan Kyuhyun ada urusan penting.

Kenapa setelah Kyuhyun tau kalau Sandeul putranya, namja tampan itu malah menghindar? Sungmin tersenyum miris. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau menerima semua keadaan ini? Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukannya.

"_Aku mohon, jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku selama ini hyung! Aku mencintaimu. Jika akhirnya semua ini hanya sia-sia, aku memilih lebih baik mati."_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang ditelinga Sungmin.

"Semua sudah beres hyung." Ucap Sungjin, namja tampan itu menarik koper yang berisi pakaian Sungmin dan sandeul.

"Kajja!" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah ketika Sungmin dan Sungjin baru saja keluar ruangan. "Ituu…." Ryeowook tercekat.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Seseorang sudah melunasi semuanya hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap. Namja manis itu kemudian menarik nafas berat. Ia tau siapa yang melakukan semua ini, tentu saja ini ulah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah!"

Meski tidak mengerti, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sungmin dan Sungjin menuju parkiran dimana Yesung sudah menunggu dimobilnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku!" Donghae menatap Sungjin. Saat ini mereka berempat, Donghae, Sungjin, Ryeowook dan Yesung berada di café Donghae.

Sungjin menarik nafas berat. "Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku harap kalian tidak bosan."

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku siap mendengarkannya."

"Aku juga ingin tau apa yang terjadi selama ini." Sambung Yesung.

.

.

**Sementara itu di Beijing**

"Kyuhyun-ah… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Victoria tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun, mantan tunangan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" ia membalas pelukan Victoria, sedikit berhati-hati ketika melihat perut yeoja itu membuncit.

"Sangat baik." Victoria tersenyum. "Kajja masuk!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia masuk kedalam rumah mewah Victoria. Tersenyum ketika melihat foto pernikahan Victoria yang dipajang diruang tamu. Difoto itu, ia dan Nickhun suaminya terlihat sangat bahagia. Andai ia dan Sungmin bisa seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?"

"Tujuh bulan." Victoria tersenyum manis.

"Dimana Nickhun?"

"Ada urusan di kantor. Dia sangat antusias begitu mengetahui kau akan datang. Dia berjanji akan pulang cepat." Jawab Victoria riang. Sesekali yeoja cantik berdarah China itu mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Aku merindukannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Ya, Victoria dan Nickhun adalah sahabatnya semasa SMA dulu. Sesuatu yang sulit telah terjadi dimasa lalu mereka, yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Nickhun.

"Jadi, apa tujuan mu kemari? Aku yakin alasan utamamu bukan karena merindukan kami." Ucap Victoria setelah seorang maid datang mengantarkan minuman.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Setelah tiga tahun, akhirnya aku bertemu kembali dengannya." Namja tampan itu memejamkan mata. "Kau tau, aku punya seorang Putra." Kyuhyun tertawa getir.

Mata Victoria membelalak.

"Dia namja yang kuat. Tiga tahun ini dia berjuang seorang diri membesarkan putra kami. Aku tidak tau kehidupan seperti apa yang telah ia jalani. Tapi aku sangat terpukul, ketika akhirnya kami dipertemukan kembali, Sungmin tidak mau kembali padaku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Sudah ku duga." Lirih Victoria.

"Jebal Vic! Katakan padaku! Aku tau kau mengetahui semuanya."

Victoria menarik nafas berat. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi setelah ini, berjanjilah kau akan menyikapi semuanya dengan dewasa Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

* * *

.

_**Joyer13**_

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap keringat disekitar dahi. Ia lelah, namun ia harus tetap semangat. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh menyerah. Baginya waktu adalah uang. Oke, silahkan kalian berpikir Sungmin adalah orang yang rakus, tapi baginya uang memang sangat penting.

"Sungmin-ah, ini upahmu hari ini." Shin ahjumma menghampiri Sungmin, menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada namja cantik itu.

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma." Sungmin membungkuk. "Aku pulang ne ahjumma. Kalau ahjumma butuh jasa pengangkut lagi hubungi saja aku!"

Shin ahjumma tersenyum mengangguk. Ia menatap Sungmin prihatin. Sungmin namja yang baik dan sopan, ia juga sangat rajin bekerja. Sayang sekali karena kehidupan keluarga yang pas-pasan, ia terpaksa harus puas cukup dengan menyandang ijazah SMA.

"Hati-hati. Sampaikan salam pada Eommamu."

"Arasseo ahjumma." Setelah membungkuk, Sungmin berlalu dari kedai Shin ahjumma. Dihari pekan seperti ini, Shin ahjumma akan memanggil Sungmin untuk mengangkut barang-barang yang baru dibelinya kedalam toko. Sedangkan dihari lainnya Sungmin bekerja part time disebuah café. Hasilnya memang tidak seberapa, namun hal itu cukup membantu penghasilan keluarga. Ditambah lagi ia harus menabung demi sang dongsaeng agar suatu hari nanti dongsaeng tersayangnya itu bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dibangku kuliah. Yah, meski Sungjin sangat menentang usahanya itu, tapi dia tetap harus melanjutkan pendidikan dongsaengnya.

Sambil sesekali merapatkan mantelnya, Sungmin terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tidak pernah sepi dari pejalan kaki. Namja manis itu berhenti sebentar untuk membeli Bulgogi kesukaan sang Eomma, setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sungmin berhenti ketika matanya menangkap siluet tubuh seorang namja yang dengan beraninya dicuaca sedingin ini hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis. Dengan ragu Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Gwaenchana?" sapa Sungmin. sebenarnya dia cukup was-was juga. Bagaimana jika orang ini pasien Rumah Sakit jiwa?

Namja itu mengangkat kepala, wajah manisnya terlihat basah oleh air mata.

"Omona… gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin semakin panic. tanpa mempedulikan siapa orang itu, Sungmin beralih duduk disebelahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Namja cantik dengan kulit seputih salju itu menatap Sungmin. "Hiks… apa yang harus ku lakukan?" isaknya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin melongo. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Namja itu semakin terisak.

Sungmin diam, sepertinya namja itu butuh ketenangan. Dengan sabar ia membiarkan namja itu terus menangis. Setelah cukup lama menangis, isakan itu mulai reda.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Jeongmal gamsahamnida… kau sudah mau menemaniku."

"Gwaenchana…" Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Sungmin imnida."

"Ki… Kibum imnida…"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Boleh aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kibum memejamkan mata cukup erat, sesekali ia mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin. Mata itu terbuka ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut penuh Tanya.

"Kau pakai saja mantel itu, aku pakai pakaian yang cukup tebal hari ini."

Kibum mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas berat. "Orang tua ku tidak setuju dengan hubungan percintaanku." Ucapnya memulai cerita. "Mereka melarang kami untuk menikah, padahal kami sudah saling mencintai. Mereka mengancam akan mencabut seluruh harta warisan yang akan diberikan padaku. Dan mereka… hiks… juga mengancam akan mencoret namaku dari daftar keluarga."

Sungmin tercekat. Jadi Kibum orang kaya? Astaga, dia pikir orang kaya itu tidak punya masalah seberat ini.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk mempertahankan semuanya?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku bahkan sudah mengenalkan kekasihku pada mereka. Namun mereka semakin marah. Aku tidak peduli dengan harta warisan itu, tapi jika mereka mencoret namaku dari daftar keluarga, itu rasanya sangat keterlaluan."

Entah atas dorongan apa, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat, memberikan kekuatan pada namja manis itu. "Kenapa mereka begitu melarang hubungan kalian? Apa itu ada hubungannya dalam segi ekonomi?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia sederajat dengan ku." ucapnya lirih. "Hanya saja….. dia juga sejenis dengan ku."

Sungmin menelan ludah syok. Jadi berarti Kibum seorang gay? Dan karena hal itulah kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju?

"Lalu apakah orang tua kekasihmu setuju?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Mereka sangat menyayangi Siwon, apapun yang diminta pasti akan dikabulkan."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar kedua orang tuaku mau menerima hubungan ini. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mau merestuinya. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah meminta hal yang lebih pada mereka, sedari kecil aku terbiasa hidup tanpa orang tua. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa? Mereka tidak memberikannya ketika aku meminta sebuah restu?"

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kibum. "Kau tau Kibum-ssi. didunia ini beberapa orang menganggap hubungan sejenis itu adalah hal yang salah. Mereka tidak melihat bagaimana tulusnya cinta dibalik semua ini. Prinsip mereka hanyalah, hubungan sejenis itu adalah salah, dan itu harus ditentang."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Ikuti kata hatimu Kibum-ssi. Cinta itu memang butuh pengorbanan. Jika kebahagiaanmu ada padanya, kau harus berani melawan takdir." Sungmin tersenyum hangat.

Kibum mengerjap. Kata-kata Sungmin terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus sanggup berkorban." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Hiks… kau benar…" Kibum kembali sesegukan. "Selama ini orang-orang selalu menganggap aneh hubungan kami. Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi. Kau telah memberikan cahaya dikehidupanku. Kau bahkan tidak memandang aneh diriku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena bagi ku cinta itu indah. Cinta itu tidak memandang perbedaan, tidak peduli dimana dia berlabuh. Hanya saja, Orang-orang sering menyalah artikan cinta." matanya menatap butiran salju yang mulai turun. "Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu. Jangan menyerah."

Kibum tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku akan memperjuangkan cinta ku. gamsahamnida Sungmin-ssi, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin aku selamanya akan hidup dalam sebuah penyesalan."

"Aku senang kau punya semangat lagi." Ucap Sungmin tulus. "Fighting Kibum-ssi."

Kibum mengangguk. "Lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita harus mengenal lebih dekat lagi."

"Ne!" Sungmin tersenyum. "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat! Jangan sakiti hati orang tua mu. Jangan menjadi durhaka. Perjuangkan cintamu dengan cara yang baik."

Kibum tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku pergi Sungmin-ssi." Kibum melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap kepergian Kibum dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau pasti bisa Kibum-ssi." Bisiknya. "Jika kau punya orang tua yang baik, mereka pasti membiarkanmu bahagia."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin merengut kesal, pasalnya Sungjin tiba-tiba mengatakan ada urusan mendadak. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama dikarenakan tempat kerja yang berdekatan.

"Dasar bocah." Sungut Sungmin. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan dari tadi? Aku kan bisa pulang lebih awal tanpa perlu repot menunggunya." Namja manis itu terus menggerutu tanpa menghiraukan sekitar yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Awas saja, nanti aku akan membeli Bulgogi dan tidak akan membaginya." Gerutu Sungmin kekanakan.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan bibir terpout lucu, tanpa menyadari beberapa orang yang melihatnya cukup terpesona. Oh ayolah, Sungmin punya wajah yang begitu manis. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung. Ditambah lagi ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Dalam balutan mantel tebal seperti ini, orang-orang pasti mengira dia seorang bocah perempuan.

"Hai anak manis. Mau Oppa antar pulang?"

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dua orang namja yang ia yakini seumuran dengannya itu memperlihatkan tampang yang cukup mesum. Sambil mendengus, Sungmin memasang tampang garang.

"Aku mau lewat! Jangan ganggu. Kalian membuat Mood ku semakin buruk." Sungut Sungmin.

Dua orang itu terkekeh. Mereka berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Yaa! Kubilang minggir!"

"Sayang sekali, seorang yeoja kecil berjalan sendirian ditengah malam seperti ini." Ucap namja bermantel hitam. "Bagaimana kalau kami mengantarmu pulang Agassi?"

"Mwoya? Siapa yang kalian panggil Agassi? Siapa yang kalian panggil bocah?" Sungmin semakin merengut. Dua orang ini sukses membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Jangan salahkan dia jika nanti ia mengeluarkan Martial Art-nya.

Dua orang itu kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkan diri sebentar?" salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk kedai minuman.

Sungmin semakin geram, tepat ketika ia bersiap melayangkan tendangannya sebuah suara menginterupsi semuanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada bocah itu? Kalian mau kulaporkan kepada polisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan anak dibawah umur?"

Sungmin hampir saja berterima kasih, namun ketika mendengar kata 'anak dibawah umur' ia sangat tersinggung. Hey, ia namja dewasa yang beberapa hari lalu menginjak usia 24 tahun.

Dua orang itu menatap namja bersuara bass yang Sungmin akui wajahnya sangat tampan. keduanya berdecih sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sungmin dan namja itu.

"Gwaenchana Agassi?"

Sungmin melotot, namja manis itu kemudian berkacak pinggang menatap ganas kearah sang penolong.

"Mwoya? Siapa yang kau panggil Agassi eoh? Dasar Ahjussi tidak punya mata."

Namja tampan itu tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi yang diberikan Sungmin. hey, seharusnya Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kenapa dia malah dimarahi? Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu dengan sebutan Ahjussi? Dia namja yang sebentar lagi baru akan berumur 23 tahun. Apa wajahnya setua itu?

"Dengar baik-baik Ahjussi. Aku ini namja namja namja namja… kenapa kau tega-teganya mengatakan kalau aku yeoja? Apa aku perlu menunjukkannya padamu? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Toilet sekarang."

Namja tampan itu mengerjap. Menatap Sungmin dengan raut syok. Namja? Tapi dia terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang namja. Dan… Toilet? Hey, apa bocah yang dihadapannya ini sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya? Seringai liar tersungging disudut bibir namja tampan itu.

"Huh, ya sudah lah, gamsahamnida ahjussi." Ucap Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan namja itu.

Sang namja tampan hanya melengos melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin. padahal tadi sangat sangar, kenapa diakhir dia melunak?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin bergegas menuju kios Shin Ahjumma, ini bukan hari pekan. Namun tadi Shin Ahjumma menelepon dan mengatakan hari ini ada kiriman barang yang cukup banyak. Sambil sesekali tersenyum, Sungmin melangkah penuh semangat. Hari ini ia akan mendapatkan tambahan uang, ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini sebelum waktu kerja Part Time tiba.

Mungkin karena efek terlalu senang, Sungmin tidak menyadari ketika ia menyeberang, lampu telah berubah warna. Namja manis itu hanya bisa melongo ketika sebuah mobil meluncur dari kejauhan. Takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Sungmin memilih memejamkan mata menunggu nasib selanjutnya.

BUAGH!

Benturan yang tidak terlalu keras, namun hal itu berdampak sangat buruk bagi Sungmin. bagian tubuh mobil itu menyerempetnya. Mengakibatkan makhluk yang manisnya sudah over dosis itu mengalami luka dibeberapa bagian tubuh. Seketika darah mengotori pakaiannya.

"Aigoo… gwaenchana?" pemilik mobil itu berteriak panic. "Tolong bantu dia kedalam mobil ku! dia harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit."

"Gwaenchana Ahjussi." Ringis Sungmin. namun ia hanya pasrah ketika orang-orang itu membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Ia terlalu pusing hanya sekedar untuk berdiri.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mobil itu telah berada diparkiran rumah sakit. Beberapa orang tim medis dengan sigap membawa Sungmin menuju UGD. Ini sangat memalukan bagi Sungmin ketika mengingat ia berada dikasur dorong. Hey, ia hanya lecet sedikit dan ia masih bisa berjalan –menurutnya. Astaga, Lee Sungmin. apa kau tidak bisa melihat darah yang begitu banyak mengotori pakaianmu?

"Ada pasien kecelakaan Euisanim." Ucap seorang perawat.

"Ah, ye."

Sungmin mengernyit. Hey, ia merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Tepat saat itu wajah seseorang yang dikenalinya muncul dengan stetoskop tergantung dileher. Kacamata yang bertengger dihidung membuat sang namja terlihat semakin tampan dan berkharisma.

"Omona, ahjussi." Seru Sungmin. namun detik berikutnya Sungmin merasakan kepalanya luar biasa pusing. Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini?

Sungmin melupakan satu hal, ia punya penyakit anemia. Dan kecelakaan tadi membuatnya kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Sebelum semuanya gelap, Sungmin masih sempat membaca name tag didada Dokter tampan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Kau harus banyak istirahat Sungmin-ssi_

_Lalu kapan kalian menikah?_

_Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Ahjussi, hyung?_

_bolehkah aku berteman lebih dekat lagi denganmu?_

_Kau begitu cantik Min, aku bahkan tidak bisa berpaling dari pesonamu._

_Aku akan mengambil hadiah ku sekarang._

_Itu juga ciuman pertama ku._

_Tapi akan lebih indah lagi jika malam ini kau mendesah dibawah ku._

_._

_._

* * *

Yosh… saya harap Readers bakal betah tongkrongin Plesbeknya… ayo kemaren siapa yang mencak2 minta plesbek? Noh udah saya kasih… ngehehe… di awal2 plesbek bakal saya kasih yang manis-manis… harap mengikuti plesbek karena disana bakal saya certain semuanya…

Buatnya **Dming **yang nanya kenapa reviewnya sering nggak masuk,, trus saya baca review berdasarkan panjang pendeknya kah?

_Sebenernya kalo kita nggak log in, 3 hari kemudian barulah si review masuk… kalo masalah panjang pendek itu saya baca semua reviewnya kok!^^ tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan…_

Maaf buat semua Reviewers, untuk saat ini saya belum bisa cantumin nama2 reviewersnya… saya lagi sibuk banget jadi blm sempat ubrek2 Review-nya… mianhae,, ntar kalo ada kesempatan bakal saya cantumin Thanks to..

Yang penting **Terima kasih buat semua reviewers dan semua readers yang selalu nungguin FF ini, semua readers yang dengan sangat baik hati memberikan semangat pada saya…**

Btw Chap kemaren banyak selir yang nongol ya… muehehe….

Ok lah, Chapter ini saya juga butuh Review loh… Chapter 8 bakal resmi saya rubah Rate nya…! (KMS yadong mulai bermunculan) #Buaghhh

Ayo ayo…. Banyak review cepet update (Todongin popok Sooman)


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, mengingat yang nulis FF ini cukup Yadong.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mobil itu telah berada diparkiran rumah sakit. Beberapa orang tim medis dengan sigap membawa Sungmin menuju UGD. Ini sangat memalukan bagi Sungmin ketika mengingat ia berada dikasur dorong. Hey, ia hanya lecet sedikit dan ia masih bisa berjalan. –menurutnya. Astaga, Lee Sungmin. apa kau tidak bisa melihat darah yang begitu banyak mengotori pakaianmu?

"Ada pasien kecelakaan Euisanim." Ucap seorang perawat.

"Ah, ye."

Sungmin mengernyit. Hey, ia merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Tepat saat itu wajah seseorang yang dikenalinya muncul dengan stetoskop tergantung dileher. Kacamata yang bertengger dihidung membuat sang namja terlihat semakin tampan dan berkharisma.

"Omo, ahjussi." Seru Sungmin. namun detik berikutnya Sungmin merasakan kepalanya luar biasa pusing. Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini?

Sungmin melupakan satu hal, ia punya penyakit anemia. Dan kecelakaan tadi membuatnya kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Sebelum semuanya gelap, Sungmin masih sempat membaca name tag didada Dokter tampan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 7**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ungh…." Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ketika mencoba bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya juga mati rasa. Perih dan perih. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Minie-ya."

"Eung?" Sungmin mengerjap. Disana Leeteuk sang Eomma menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. "Apa yang kau rasakan sayang?"

"Appo Eomma." Sungmin merengut.

"Chakkaman ne! Sungjin tengah memanggil Euisa."

Sungmin kembali mengerjap. Memanggil Euisa? Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Disudut sana ada dua orang dengan kondisi tubuh penuh perban. Dinding berwarna putih, lalu bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Eomma." Tanya Sungmin panic. ia berusaha bangun, namun sebuah tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya. "Ahjussi." Ucap Sungmin ketika mengenali sang pemilik tangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Hey, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin memanggilnya Ahjussi? Sedangkan ia satu tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. ah, namja ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris tertawa.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun kalem. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sungmin yang menggembung. Ya tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk seimut Sungmin? bahkan Kyuhyun tidak yakin Sungmin itu lebih tua darinya. Tapi kartu identitas Sungmin membuktikan namja itu memang lebih tua darinya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, hanya memeriksa denyut nadi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia memasang stetoskop lalu meminta Sungmin membuka kancing baju bagian dada. Oh tidak. Iman Dokter muda itu tengah diuji. Sungmin memiliki kulit halus seputih susu. Ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit dada Sungmin, kelembutan itu nyaris membuat Kyuhyun lupa diri.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan, ia beralih memeriksa mata Sungmin.

"Kau mengalami syok ringan." Kyuhyun menyimpan senter kedalam saku jas kedokterannya. "Istirahatlah yang cukup!"

"Tapi aku mau pulang." Sungut Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Yaa hyung! Isshhh…" gerutu Sungjin. Bagaimana mungkin ia punya hyung yang tingkahnya tidak sesuai umur?

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajah Sungmin seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Umh… ne." jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Huaaa… hyung! Mianhae, aku baru datang sekarang." Sesal Ryeowook. Ia meletakkan berbagai macam buah yang dibawanya.

"Kau dari mana?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook, membiarkan namja manis itu duduk dikasurnya. Ya, Sungmin baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Aku pulang dari Seoul, Yesung hyung mengajak ku menemui orang tuanya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mereka merestui mu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk penuh semangat. "Orang tuanya sangat baik hyung. Tapi ada satu keluarganya yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Masa bodoh lah, yang penting kami sudah dapat restu dari orang tua Yesung hyung."

"Lalu kapan kalian menikah?"

"Isshhh itu masih lama hyung! Yesung hyung juga tidak mau kami buru-buru menikah. Dia ingin aku menyelesaikan kuliah ku dulu."

"Itu terserah kalian saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau memang harus menyelesaikan kuliahmu dulu. Bekerja, lalu senangkan orang tua mu."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Setiap member nasehat, Sungmin tidak pernah melupakan kata 'bahagiakan orang tuamu'. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kapan kau akan menikah? Kau selalu sibuk mencari uang. Sesekali liriklah yeoja diluar sana."

Sungmin tertawa parau. "Mana ada yeoja yang mau dengan namja miskin seperti ku Wookie-ya."

"Tapi kau manis hyung."

"Kau pikir aku yeoja."

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku. Kau punya wajah yang tampan, juga manis. Siapa yang bisa menolakmu? Bahkan aku yakin para namja rela menjadikan mu uke mereka."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Nanti jodohku juga bakal muncul sendiri. Kau tau, impian ku dari dulu menikah dengan seorang Euisa. Dari kecil aku selalu sakit-sakitan, setiap minggu harus control. Aku kagum pada sosok itu. Mereka menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa. Tanpa sosok itu, mungkin aku saat ini sudah melebur dengan tanah."

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja yeoja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai Euisa."

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Itu hanya impian ku Wookie. Mana ada Euisa yang mau dengan namja miskin seperti ku."

Ryeowook merengut. "Kalau begitu kau cari namja saja."

"Kau pikir aku gay?"

"Kau pikir kau itu straight?" balas Ryeowook. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada yeoja manapun."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Jujur saja, sejak usianya menginjak 24 tahun, Sungmin belum pernah tertarik pada yeoja manapun. apa itu berarti dia gay? Tapi dia juga belum tertarik pada namja.

"Setidaknya kau mencari seseorang untuk tempat berbagi." Lanjut Ryeowook. "Kau sudah 24 tahun hyung, apa kau tidak berniat mencari pasangan hidup? Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dan punya anak?"

Sungmin terdiam. Benar kata Ryeowook, tidak selamanya ia harus sendiri. Ia harus menikah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari café tempat ia bekerja part time. Seminggu mengistirahatkan tubuh dirumah membuatnya harus ekstra dalam mengumpulkan uang. Meski biaya Rumah Sakin dan obat-obatan Sungmin ditanggung oleh orang yang menabraknya, namun tetap saja ia kehilangan waktu seminggu.

Namja manis itu menatap salju yang mulai turun, ini minggu akhir Januari. Salju turun semakin sering. Sambil sesekali meniupkan nafas hangat kejemarinya, Sungmin terus berjalan.

Tiin tiin tiiin…

Sungmin menggerutu, orang bodoh mana yang dicuaca sedingin ini membunyikan klason sekeras itu. Ditambah lagi lampu mobil yang menyorot tubuhnya. Huh, orang ini mau apa sih? Dengan gusar Sungmin berbalik. Ia mengerucutkan bibir melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil.

"Mwo? Ahjussi?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Ahjussi, hyung?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap. Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung? Apa Dokter muda ini lebih kecil darinya?

"Kajja ku antar pulang! Kau bisa sakit lagi jika memaksakan berjalan dicuaca sedingin ini." Tanpa menunggu sahutan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik namja manis itu kedalam mobilnya.

Sungmin pasrah, cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat. Sedikit bersyukur ketika merasakan udara hangat didalam mobil. Ck, mobilnya saja mewah. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun itu pasti orang kaya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kita mampir dulu untuk makan? Aku lapar, di Apartemen tidak ada yang bisa dimakan." Tanya Kyuhyun setengah merajuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia juga lapar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya didepan kedai tradisional. Ia mengajak Sungmin turun dan mengambil tempat disudut kedai. Keduanya memesan bulgogi dan beberapa botol Soju untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?" Tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan sambil sesekali mengunyah dagingnya. Ia risih, pasalnya sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk kikuk. "Jadi, kau asli Ilsan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku dari Distrik Nowon, kebetulan untuk satu tahun ini aku bekerja di sini sebelum nanti pindah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus pindah?"

"Aku sedang mengambil spesialis anak, saat ini aku menjalani praktek. Tidak sampai satu tahun lagi pendidikan ku selesai. Makanya setelah satu tahun aku akan pindah ke Rumah Sakit Appa."

"Kau punya Rumah Sakit?"

"Milik Appa."

Sungmin mengangguk. Oke, yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah tuan muda kaya raya. Huh, ia merasa tidak pantas duduk bersama Kyuhyun.

"Lalu… kau bekerja dimana?"

"Dimana ada uang disitu aku bekerja." Jawab Sungmin cuek. Namja manis itu menuangkan Soju kedalam gelas, lalu menyesap cairan itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Tenggorokannya terasa hangat begitu cairan itu mengalir turun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja tampan itu beralih memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Lalu, bolehkah aku berteman lebih dekat lagi denganmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Hey, ia bermimpikan? Dokter tampan dan sekaya Cho Kyuhyun mengajaknya berteman? Oke, ini tidak masalah sih.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin diiringi dengan wajah polosnya yang kekanakan. "Tidak ada siapapun yang melarangmu berteman denganku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Setidaknya aku senang kau tidak menolak."

Sungmin mencibir. "Seharusnya aku lah yang minder berteman dengan mu."

"Waeyo?"

"Derajatmu lebih tinggi dari ku." Sungmin mendengus. "Aahhh padahal aku juga ingin punya uang yang banyak, tapi dengan tingkat pendidikan yang hanya tamat SMA, pekerjaan yang cocok untuk ku hanya yang seperti saat ini."

"Itu tidak masalah, nanti kau hanya perlu di rumah menjaga anak-anak kita, biar aku yang mencari uang. Aku akan membawa pulang uang sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." Canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot. Apa-apaan namja tampan ini? Dia tidak berniat menikahinya kan? "Kau gila Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Aku gila karena mu."

"Selain gila kau juga raja gombal."

Kyuhyun tertawa riang. Menggoda Sungmin adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Ditambah lagi dengan rona dipipi Sungmin. sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak yakin Sungmin seorang namja. Tapi kenyataannya Sungmin memang seorang namja.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Tiga minggu Sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Kyuhyun sering mengantar Sungmin pulang, bahkan tidak jarang namja tampan itu mengajak Sungmin pergi hanya berdua saja. Meski tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap, namun mereka tau kalau mereka saling mencintai. Yah, kadang cinta tidak butuh di ucapkan bukan? Karena cinta datang dari hati, bukan hanya sekedar dimulut saja.

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di café tempat dia bekerja part time. Kyuhyun hanya menunggu dimobil, begitu namja manisnya muncul, ia tersenyum senang. Setiap hari Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik. Bahkan setiap bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu kesulitan mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sungmin begitu ia memasuki mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu lama." Ia tersenyum hangat. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Sungmin.

"Minimi hyung…. Besok aku ingin ke Seoul. Maukah kau ikut dengan ku?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap. "Seoul? Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di Kampus. Lagi pula aku butuh refreshing… mau kah kau menemani ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Besok kebetulan dia juga libur. Rasanya tidak ada salahnya ikut dengan Kyuhyun ke Seoul, sudah lama dia tidak kesana. Akhirnya namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Kita akan menginap." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eh, menginap?" Sungmin mengerut ragu. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ku? aku hanya libur satu hari."

"Jebal hyung!" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, membentuk ekspresi penuh permohonan. "Aku ingin pergi denganmu."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Baiklah Kyuhyunie." Namja kelinci itu tersenyum manis.

"Yeaayy… gomawo Hyung!" tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat. Membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin, sambil sesekali mengecup leher putih mulus itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum gugup. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa begitu hangat. Rasanya ia tidak rela untuk kehilangan kehangatan ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kalian mau pergi ke Seoul?" Sungjin melipat tangan didepan dada, menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Meski Sungmin mengatakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, namun Sungjin tau, perasaan kedua orang itu jauh dari sekedar perasaan seorang teman.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia saat ini tengah memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian kedalam tas.

"Eomma sudah mengizinkan kalian?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin padanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengacak sayang rambut Sungjin.

"Appa?"

Sungmin melempari Sungjin dengan bantal. "Apa kau lupa, Appa pergi ke Mokpo bersama Donghae."

Sungjin hanya bisa cengar cengir sembari menggaruk kepala. Sementara Kyuhyun malah mengerutkan kening. Donghae? Siapa lagi itu?

"Donghae? Nuguya?"

"Sahabat ku. kami dulu satu SMA, beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae berkunjung. Jadi Appa ikut dengannya ke Mokpo." jawab Sungmin, ia kini telah siap berangkat. "Appa dan Appa Donghae bersahabat juga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kajja!" ia merangkul Sungmin keluar kamar, membuat Sungjin tersenyum menyeringai.

'benarkan dugaan ku. mereka berdua ada apa-apanya'. Sungjin terkekeh. Sepulang dari Seoul nanti ia harus memeriksa seluruh tubuh Sungmin. beberapa ide nista mulai direncanakan Sungjin.

"Apa Eomma masih belum pulang?"

Sungjin menggeleng. "Eomma kalau kepasar sangat lama, kalian bisa telat berangkat kalau menunggunya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu hyung pergi ne!" namja manis itu memeluk Sungjin.

Sungjin mengangguk. "Jaga hyungku!" ucapnya ketika Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahunya. Hah, setidaknya ia bahagia Sungmin kini terlihat semakin berwarna. Ia selama ini sangat khawatir dengan hyungnya yang terlalu terobsesi mengumpulkan uang demi kuliahnya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan diri sendiri. Tapi sejak ada Kyuhyun, semua berubah. Sungmin terlihat semakin hidup.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Begitu sampai di seoul, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kekampusnya. Ia harus bertemu Dosen secepat mungkin, tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat di Apartemen.

"Kau tunggu disini ne! aku akan segera kembali." Kyuhyun mengacak pelan surai blonde Sungmin, kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam gedung, meninggalkan Sungmin dikursi taman.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. Namja manis itu mengayunkan kaki kedepan dan kebelakang sembari menatap hamparan rumput yang luas didepannya. Sapphire Blue University. Kampus yang indah, andai dia punya banyak uang dia juga ingin kuliah di kampus yang merupakan salah satu dari 10 kampus terbaik di Korea Selatan.

Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat. Jika ia tidak bisa disini, maka Sungjin harus bisa. Ia

mengepalkan tangan, menghiraukan orang-orang yang terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya.

Tiga puluh menit lebih Sungmin menunggu, namun Kyuhyun belum juga muncul. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar Kampus. Namun baru saja berniat melangkah, Kyuhyun muncul dari dalam gedung bersama seorang namja tampan dan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Ketiganya terlihat tertawa riang.

Sungmin memiringkan kepala, pose berpikir yang cukup lucu. Namja imut itu mengerjap ketika ketiganya berjalan mendekat.

"Minimi hyung, kenalkan mereka Victoria dan Nickhun. Mereka sahabat ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Annyeonghaseo, Sungmin imnida." Sungmin menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Kau benar Kyu, dia lebih cantik dari ku." gurau Victoria, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mengeluarkan Aegyo alaminya.

Kyuhyun tertawa riang. "Tentu saja." Namja tampan itu merangkul Sungmin. "Kalian mau ikut kami?"

"Kemana?" Nickhun tidak mau kalah, namja berdarah Thailand itu ikut merangkul Victoria dengan mesra. Dari situasi, Sungmin yakin mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Apartemen."

Nickhun tertawa. "Tidak usah. Aku yakin kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ditambah lagi besok hari ulang tahunmu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Eh, Kyuhyun berulang tahun besok? Kenapa dia tidak tau? astaga, bagaimana ini? Ia bahkan tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun juga.

Kyuhyun tertawa riang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut makan bersama kami? Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Besok aku kembali ke Ilsan, sedangkan kalian sebentar lagi akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

"Arasseo." Victoria memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kajja!"

Keempat orang itu beralih menuju parkiran sambil tertawa riang. Hanya tiga orang yang tertawa riang, sedangkan satu orang lagi sibuk memikirkan kado untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran Apartemen, tersenyum manis ketika melihat Sungmin tertidur lelap. Ia tau, Sungmin pasti sangat lelah. Seharian tadi mereka belum sempat istirahat. Namja tampan itu mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sungmin. rasanya ia tidak tega membangunkan namja manis itu. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

Beruntung lift dan lorong Apartemen sepi, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu berpapasan dengan tetangga yang usil. Begitu sampai didalam Apartemen, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur. Melepaskan sepatu namja kelincinya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh gembul itu.

"Kau begitu cantik Min, aku bahkan tidak bisa berpaling dari pesonamu." Lirih Kyuhyun. ia mengusap bibir pulm Sungmin.

"Eunghh…" Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya. Namja manis itu bergerak mencari posisi nyaman. Dengkuran halus kembali terdengar begitu posisi nyaman itu berhasil ia raih.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau tau, beberapa jam lagi usia ku tepat 23 tahun. Bolehkah aku menganggap kau sebagai kado terindah dalam hidupku Minimi hyung?" tidak ada jawaban, suasana sejenak hening. Hanya dengkuran halus Sungmin yang terdengar.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak nae Bunny." Lanjut Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu mengecup dahi Sungmin, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sedikit menyegarkan diri dengan berendam mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Unghh…" Sungmin melenguh, mengerjapkan mata ketika cahaya lampu menyilaukan mata bulatnya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tertata rapi. Dimana dia?

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?"

Sungmin menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Namja tampan itu terlihat menawan dalam balutan piyamanya.

"Kau mau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas."

"Umh… ne." jawab Sungmin gugup. Apa dia sekarang berada di Apartemen Kyuhyun? lalu bukankah dia tadi tertidur dimobil? Astaga, berarti Kyuhyun yang membawanya sampai kesini? Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

Sungmin berjalan gugup menuju kamar mandi. Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat begitu pintu tertutup. Huh, kenapa dia jadi segugup ini? Sembari menggelengkan kepala, Sungmin melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Ia meninggalkan penutup terakhir, kemudian beralih kebawah shower.

Siraman air panas itu membuat tubuhnya seketika rileks, ternyata menjadi orang kaya itu enak ya. Kalau di rumah jika ingin mandi air panas dia harus merebusnya dulu. Ck, penderitaan orang miskin –menurut Sungmin.

Setelah puas mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengerut bingung ketika tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin memakai pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggil Sungmin.

"Aku didapur hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun berteriak.

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berniat memasakkan sesuatu untuk mu. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal." Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

Sungmin tertawa. "Biar aku yang memasak!"

"Andwae! Kita delivery saja!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kesofa, mengambil ponsel lalu menghubungi restoran 24 jam. "Setidaknya untuk malam ini perut kita terisi." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut usai menelepon. Ia merangkul Sungmin yang duduk dengan gugup disebelahnya.

"Umh…" Sungmin meremas ujung piyamanya dengan gugup.

"Wae?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "A… aniya… umh…" lagi-lagi Sungmin meremas ujung piyama.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuati hem?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin, membawa namja manis itu semakin erat kedalam pelukannya.

"Ungh… itu…." Sungmin menggigit bibir gugup. "A… aku tidak tau kalau besok kau… berulang tahun." Lirih Sungmin, namun masih jelas didengar Kyuhyun. "Aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan hadiah… mianhae…." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata penuh permohonan maaf, namja manis itu juga menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang berjarak hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana." Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. Bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut seolah memanggil bibirnya untuk semakin mendekat.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah Kyuhyun-ah…."

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. ya tuhan, kenapa seorang Lee Sungmin punya kulit sehalus ini? Perawatan apa yang dipakainya?

"Itu wajar, kau kan tidak tau. tapi kau bisa memberikan hadiahnya sekarang!" seringai liar tersungging disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. Apa Kyuhyun tuli? Bukankah tadi dia sudah mengatakan belum menyiapkan hadiah?

"Tapi aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak butuh hadiah yang lain, aku hanya butuh hadiah yang ada didepan mataku." Bisik Kyuhyun, jemarinya beralih mengusap bibir Sungmin.

"Ungh?" Sungmin menelengkan kepala, lagi-lagi pose berpikir yang menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun tertawa parau. Semakin lama tingkah Sungmin semakin membuat sesuatu yang terbungkus didalam sana bergerak liar.

"Aku akan mengambil hadiah ku sekarang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Tepat ketika jam bergerak menunjukkan angka 00.00, Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin. membawa bibir shape M itu menari bersama bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Sungmin, sembari sesekali menjilat bibir yang pemiliknya masih belum lepas dari kekagetan. Ia semakin menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bergerak lincah.

.

CUP

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menatap Sungmin yang wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Namja tampan itu mengusap sisa saliva disudut bibir Sungmin.

"Ciuman pertama ku." ucap Sungmin syok.

"Itu juga ciuman pertama ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau menyesal?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyesal? Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia rela memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada namja tampan itu. Eh, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan itu juga ciuman pertamanya.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin, kemudian membawa namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Umh… nado saranghae Kyuhyunie." Sungmin balas memeluk erat tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. "Saengil chukkae hamnida."

"Gomawo."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ya tuhan, ini ulang tahun terindah yang pernah ia rasakan. Namja tampan itu meraih dagu Sungmin, membawa sang pemilik kembali kedalam ciuman yang panjang. Kali ini Sungmin tidak berdiam diri seperti tadi, ia mulai mengikuti gerakan bibir Kyuhyun. kini keduanya saling melumat dan mengecup. Masing-masing berusaha mendominasi ciuman itu.

Dengan rela, Sungmin membuka mulut. Membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun bertarung dengan lidahnya didalam sana. Saliva bercampur saliva. Suara kecipak saliva memenuhi ruang tamu. Kedua anak Adam itu masih setia saling melumat dan menggigit. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini sudah merebahkan Sungmin di sofa tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Nghh…" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun meraba dadanya. Namja manis itu merasakan bibirnya menebal, namun untuk menghentikan ciuman ini rasanya begitu sayang. Ciuman Kyuhyun terasa begitu memabukkan.

"Mmmfftthhh…" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun, ia butuh oksigen.

Seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun beralih mengecup leher mulus Sungmin. menjilatinya sembari menghisap leher itu.

"Nghh.. ahh… Kyuhyunie… jangan sampai … umhh… berbekas…" desah Sungmin tertahan. Jika berbekas orang-orang di rumah bisa curiga. Kedua orang tuanya pasti tau kalau itu perbuatan Kyuhyun. hey, mereka bisa pingsan jika mengetahui putra manis mereka ini seorang Gay.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna. Nafas yang terengah dan bibir yang membengkak. Oh, Sungguh Lee Sungmin terlihat begitu menggoda sekarang.

"Kau semakin cantik sayang." Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. hanya mengecup, tidak lebih.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. Ia memainkan ujung jarinya didada Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau terlihat semakin tampan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dengan posisi masih menindih Sungmin namun bertumpukan lengannya, Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama.

"Kau tau sayang, ini kado terindah yang pernah ku dapat."

"Jinjayo? Aku senang bisa memberikan kado terindah ini padamu." Jawab Sungmin tulus.

"Tapi akan lebih indah lagi jika malam ini kau mendesah dibawah ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

"Isshhh nappeun namja." Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. namun ucapan Kyuhyun membuat pipinya semakin merona.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku serius sayang! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

.

Ting Tong…

.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, bel berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Siapapun dia, Kyuhyun merutuki pembuat kegaduhan itu.

"Kau tidak membuka pintunya? Itu mungkin makanan yang kita pesan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tetap akan meminta hadiah kedua ku hyung." Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin kemudian bergegas menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berbaring bingung.

Apakah dia harus menyerahkannya? Hey, dia tau apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan hadiah kedua.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chap**

_Sepertinya malam ini kita tidak akan tidur nyenyak chagi._

_Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau siap chagi._

_Kau yakin bisa jalan dengan benar?_

_Ini tidak bisa menunggu Kyuhyun-ah. Besok tunanganmu juga akan berada disini_

_._

_._

* * *

Saengil chukkae hamnida…

Saengil chukkae hamnida

Cho Kyuhyun…

Semoga makin disayang Mommy dan semoga hubungan kalian baik2 saja… saranghae!

.

.

* * *

Yang minta di confirm FB nya sebutin coba uname nya,, soalnya saya bingung… bnyak yang belum saya confirm…

Nah plesbek ini mank bakal panjang,, karena saya menceritakan kisah mereka secara rinci…

Last,, review please!


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback 2

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Chapter 8 resmi saya tetapkan sebagai rate M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**Chapter ini ada NC-nya! Jadi yang merasa nggak suka silahkan di skip!**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

"Kau tau sayang, ini kado terindah yang pernah ku dapat."

"Jinjayo? Aku senang bisa memberikan kado terindah ini padamu." Jawab Sungmin tulus.

"Tapi akan lebih indah lagi jika malam ini kau mendesah dibawah ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

"Isshhh nappeun namja." Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. namun ucapan Kyuhyun membuat pipinya semakin merona.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku serius sayang! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

.

Ting Tong…

.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, bel berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Siapapun dia, Kyuhyun merutuki pembuat kegaduhan itu.

"Kau tidak membuka pintunya? Itu mungkin makanan yang kita pesan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tetap akan meminta hadiah kedua ku hyung." Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin kemudian bergegas menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berbaring bingung.

Apakah dia harus menyerahkannya? Hey, dia tau apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan hadiah kedua.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 8**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang asik dengan Jjangmyeon-nya. Ia menyeka kuah Jjangmyeon disudut bibir Sungmin. "Pelan-pelan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. "Atau kau tidak sabar ingin segera memberikan hadiahnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun nakal sembari meengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin mendelik. "Aku lapar." Ia mengerucutkan bibir. Namun rona wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya makan bersama Nickhun dan Victoria tadi tidak membuatmu kenyang."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Aku mudah lapar."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tidak salah Sungmin punya body montok seperti ini. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali melirik sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh aku kenyang." Sungmin mengusap perutnya. "Umh, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak tidur? Besok kita harus kembali ke Ilsan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia baru saja selesai mengemasi sisa makanan mereka. Beberapa makanan yang belum tersentuh ia simpan, sepertinya besok pagi mereka memerlukannya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin, merangkul erat pundak namja yang menurutnya telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita tidak akan tidur nyenyak sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif mungkin, ia menjilat telinga Sungmin kemudian mengulumnya. Nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit Sungmin.

"Akh… ge… geli Kyuhyunie…" Sungmin menggigit bibir, berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Aku masih lapar." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik. Ia mengusap pelan lengan halus Sungmin.

"Eungh?" Sungmin mengerjap diiringi desahan. "Bukankah kita baru saja makan? Kalau begitu biar ku keluarkan sisa makanan tadi." Sungmin berniat bangkit, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala Bridal. "Yaa… Kyuhyunie! Turunkan aku!" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya, ia terus berjalan memasuki kamar. Tanpa melepas ciuman, Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dikasur. Menindih tubuh berisi kekasihnya, memeluk erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Sungmin.

"Mmhh… ngaahh…." Sungmin mendesah gelisah, pasalnya sesuatu diarea selangkangnya sedari tadi bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun. rasanya ada suatu kenikmatan lain yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dengan rakus ia meraup bibir Sungmin. satu tangannya telah turun meremas bokong padat Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik mendesah semakin liar.

"Ammhhh… nghhh…" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. ia butuh oksigen, tapi Kyuhyun terus menciumnya dengan brutal. "Hhh… kau… berat Kyuhyunie… haahhh…" Sungmin terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan cepat ia membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Sungmin berada diatasnya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedangkan satunya lagi dengan nakal kembali meremas bokong Sungmin sembari menggerakkan tubuh berisi itu agar kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

Setelah puas mengerjai bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan posisi. Ia menatap Sungmin yang kini telah berada dibawahnya. Bibir yang membengkak itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Dengan lembut ia menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Sungmin. mengecup kelopak mata yang tengah terpejam itu.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin, menjilatinya dan sesekali memberi gigitan kecil. Kyuhyun tidak menghisap leher putih itu, walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Ia tau, kedua orang tua Sungmin sangat menentang anaknya menjadi Gay. Selama ini yang diketahui Kangin dan Leeteuk adalah, Kyuhyun sahabat Sungmin.

"Nadoohhh… nghhh…." Sungmin meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun, ketika lidah basah itu bermain semakin liar dilehernya.

Manis. Semua yang ada ditubuh Sungmin terasa begitu manis oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. namja itu mulai membuka kancing piyama Sungmin satu persatu, mengusap kulit halus dan lembut itu seduktif mungkin.

Cinta. Ya, ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Ia rela melawan takdir asalkan ia bisa mempertahankan Sungmin disisinya. Cinta yang begitu tulus, Kyuhyun harap mereka diluar sana mau memahaminya.

"Akhh… Kyuuhhh… mmhhh…" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun semakin erat ketika namja tampan itu mengerjai nipple-nya. Entah sejak kapan, keduanya kini naked sempurna.

Kyuhyun semakin semangat mengulum nipple Sungmin. lidah nakalnya bermain liar di nipple kiri, sedangkan nipple kanan dimanjakan oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Ouuhh… Kyuuhhhh…" Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat. Ini terlalu enak, ia bisa merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu diperutnya. Rasanya sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan. Alih-alih bingung, Sungmin hanya bisa meremas surai lembut Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan betapa ia menikmati semua cumbuan ini.

"Nghh…" Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepala, ia merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun digenitalnya. Sungmin melotot syok ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengecup ujung genitalnya yang telah mengacung sempurna. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? apa dia tidak jijik?

Hup

Kyuhyun meraup genital Sungmin yang ukurannya cukup besar. Namun tentu saja lebih besar miliknya. Namja tampan itu memaju mundurkan kepalanya sembari menghisap kuat genital Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga meremas twins ball Sungmin, mengakibatkan namja mungil itu menggelinjang keenakan.

"Ouuhh… nggaaahhhh…." Sungmin meremas sepray dengan kuat. Berkali-kali ia mengangkat pinggul membuat kuluman Kyuhyun semakin dalam. "Unghh…. Ahhhh…. Kyuhyuniieeeehhh…. Aahhh~ Ack…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Ia semakin bersemangat ketika merasakan genital Sungmin berdenyut.

"Ughh… ungh… mmaaahhh…. Arrgghhhh….." teriak Sungmin bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan kental itu didalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghisap cairan Sungmin yang terasa manis baginya, beberapa ia oleskan kejari. Kemudian namja manis itu merangkak mencapai bibir Sungmin. dengan brutal ia kembali mencium bibir shape M yang cukup menggoda itu. Membagi sisa cairan didalam mulutnya.

"Aackhh…" Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika merasakan benda asing memasuki holenya.

"Sssttt… rileks chagi." Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. sembari melumat, ia kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi membuat tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang kesakitan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pagutannya. Satu tangannya kini beralih mengocok pelan junior Sungmin yang kembali menegang.

"Nghh… ngaahh… mmmftthhh…" lenguh Sungmin, semua terasa nikmat. Apalagi ketika jari-jari Kyuhyun didalam holenya menyentuh sweet spotnya. Sungmin tidak tau berapa banyak jari Kyuhyun didalam sana, yang ia tau holenya terasa penuh dan nikmat.

"Sshhh…" Kyuhyun mendesis ketika merasakan hole Sungmin menjepit erat jarinya. Ia tidak sabar memasukkan benda masa depannya kedalam hole itu. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik jarinya.

"Nghhhh…." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh protes. Ia hampir klimaks kembali, namun kenapa dengan teganya Kyuhyun melakukan ini?

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sabar chagi. Setelah ini kujamin akan lebih nikmat." Kyuhyun membasahi juniornya dengan cairan Sungmin yang masih berceceran diselangkang namja manis itu, setelah dirasa cukup licin, ia memposisikan junior besarnya diujung hole Sungmin yang berkedut minta diisi.

"Chakkaman Kyu!" Sungmin melotot horror pada Junior besar Kyuhyun. tidak mungkinkan benda sebesar itu yang masuk kedalam holenya? Bisa-bisa holenya robek.

"Ini hanya sakit dibagian awal sayang. Setelahnya kau akan merasakan yang orang sebut dengan surga dunia."

Glek

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Bukan sakit itu yang jadi permasalahannya, tapi bagaimana jika holenya robek? Itu terlalu besar, ia tidak yakin akan muat di holenya. Oh tuhan, selamatkan dia dari junior besar itu.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kaki Sungmin kepinggulnya, menggesek-gesekkan ujung genitalnya sembari memelintir nipple Sungmin, ketika melihat Sungmin kembali terlena….

JLEB

Sekali sentak Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya yang tertanam sempurna di hole Sungmin.

"Aaarrgghhh… ughhh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir kuat. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Apanya yang enak? Rasanya holenya sangat penuh dan perih. Oh tidak. Jangan katakan holenya robek. Kyuhyun memang brengsek, kenapa ia bermain sekasar ini? Sungmin merengut disela rintihannya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekedar mengalihkan perhatian namja manis itu. Ia kasian melihat Sungmin, apalagi ketika melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari hole perawan itu. Namun jika dihentikan, tidak hanya dia saja, tapi Sungmin juga akan kesulitan nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau siap sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kemudian beralih keleher namja manis itu.

"Nghh…" Sungmin memejamkan mata, dadanya naik turun. Appo…. Appo… appo… hanya kalimat itu yang berulang kali ia lafalkan dalam hati.

Cup~ cup~ cup

Kecupan ringan Kyuhyun berikan dileher Sungmin, ia kemudian beralih kedada Sungmin yang sedikit berisi. Meninggalkan satu jejak kepemilikan disana. Setidaknya diarea dada tidak akan ada yang melihat Kissmark itu. Kecuali jika ada yang menelanjangi Sungmin. dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Kyuhyun sendiri. Mana mau namja tampan itu membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Bunny boy-nya.

"Nghhh… ber… bergeraklah!"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, dengan hati-hati ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sembari mengamati wajah meringis Sungmin. semakin lama gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat, beberapa kali ia menghentakkan juniornya, mencoba mencari titik sensitive Sungmin didalam sana.

"Akh… akhh… mmhhh….~ackh…" Ringisan Sungmin kini mulai berubah menjadi desahan, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Sshhh… ughh…. So tigh… baby…." Erang Kyuhyun ketika dinding rectum Sungmin menjepit erat genitalnya.

"Ungh… oh…. Ackh…. More…. Unghh… moreee…." Sungmin terhentak-hentak seirama dengan hujaman demi hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Benar kata Kyuhyun, ini nikmat sekali. Ia menyesal telah mengumpat Kyuhyun tadinya.

Kyuhyun kembali beralih melumat bibir Sungmin, menyapu langit-langit namja cantiknya kemudian mengajak bertarung daging basah didalam mulut Sungmin.

Suara kecipak bibir yang saling melumat dan suara bokong dengan paha yang beradu mendominasi ruangan itu. Tidak jarang beberapa kali lenguhan terdengar.

Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, sembari menatap wajah sayu Sungmin. bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Tidak pernah ia mebayangkan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Selama ini ia hidup hanya untuk belajar dan belajar. Kehidupannya terasa begitu suram. Namun sejak kehadiran Sungmin, ia semakin berwarna. Namja manis itu menawarkan cinta yang begitu indah padanya.

"Ahh… akkkhh.. aaanhhh….." Sungmin semakin menjerit kepayahan akibat hujaman Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat. Berkali-kali namja manis itu menggelengkan kepala. Kenikmatan ini tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Akkhh… Sungmiiiinnhhh…."

"Ahhh… nghhh…. Ja –oh…. Jangan ber…. Nghh….. henti Kyuuuhhh…." Sungmin mencengkram seprai semakin erat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ouhh… Minhh.. aku…."

"Nghh… Kyuuuhhh…. Aargghhh….." Sungmin menjerit keras ketika ia mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Beberapa detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menyusul menyemburkan berjuta benihnya didalam hole Sungmin.

Keduanya terengah, rasanya tubuh begitu lengket.

Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin. deru nafas keduanya terdengar cukup keras.

"Lelah, hem?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Umh…" Sungmin mengangguk sembari memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidurlah!" ia berniat beranjak, namun sepertinya ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Juniornya yang masih tertanam sempurna dihole Sungmin kembali bangun ketika dengan nakalnya rectum sang kekasih menjepitnya.

"M… miinhh…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, juniornya serasa dipijat didalam sana.

"Hum?"

"Akh… aku…. Ingin lagi…"

Sungmin membuka mata, ia melotot kearah Kyuhyun. bagaimana mungkin? Ia masih lelah dan bokongnya masih sakit. Namun sepertinya plototan itu tidak mempan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu kini telah menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ukhh… unghh… Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin kembali melenguh. Ia lelah, namun hujaman Kyuhyun terasa begitu sayang untuk dihentikan.

"Miinhh…" Kyuhyun melenguh, ia semakin cepat menghentakkan juniornya. Kurang puas dengan posisi saat ini, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. kini namja manis itu tengkurap diatas kasur, sedangkan pinggangnya terangkat keatas.

"Akhh… mmhhhh… aaacchh…" erang Sungmin ketika junior Kyuhyun masuk semakin dalam. Namja manis itu membenamkan kepalanya kebantal.

"Singkirkan… bantal itu chagiihh… jangan tutupi desahan… ouhh… mu…"

Sungmin menurut, kini ia memiringkan kepala kekiri. Desahan demi desahan kembali mengalun indah dari bibirnya.

"Nghh… ammhh…. Moreee…. –moreee~ akhh… nghhh…." Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya semakin tinggi.

"Ughh… Minhh…" sembari menghujam, bokong Sungmin juga tidak luput dari jamahan tangan nakal Kyuhyun, beberapa kali ia menampar bokong indah itu, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dikulit mulus Sungmin.

"Akkhh~ akhh… Kyuhyuniehhh…." Sungmin meremas bantal yang ada dibawah kepalanya, lagi-lagi gelombang orgasme ia rasakan semakin dekat. "Aku… umhh… aakkkhhh~ akkhh…" Sungmin melenguh panjang ketika cairannya membasahi seprai.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Ia masih belum merasakan tanda-tanda akan orgasme. Namja tampan itu meraih tubuh Sungmin. kini ia bersandar di head bed, sedangkan Sungmin duduk diatasnya. Posisi saat ini membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin tertanam sempurna.

"Nghh.. acckkhh~ akkhh…." Sungmin menaik turunkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata ketika junior Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyentuh telak sweet spotnya.

"Unghhh Minhh…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin, namja tampan itu mengulum nipple Sungmin, sembari tangannya masih meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin.

"Mmaahhh… anghh… eunghh…. Kyuuuhhh~ akhh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir, rasanya semakin nikmat ketika tangan Kyuhyun beralih memanjakan juniornya.

"Ahhh… aku~ akhh…" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Plek~ plek~ sret sret bleess…

Sreet blees…

"Akkhh…. Unghhh~ ouch…" Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya, ini sungguh nikmat. Namja manis itu membenamkan wajahnya keceruk leher Kyuhyun ketika cairan Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi holenya. Bahkan cairannya sendiri kini juga mengotori perut mereka.

Cup.

Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin. dengan lembut ia mengelus punggung polos kekasihnya.

"Nghh… aku lelah Kyu…" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu sayang!"

"Aku lelah~ aku ingin tidur!" rengek Sungmin.

"Arasseo." Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin. mengeluarkan juniornya dengan pelan, kemudian mengecup ringan bibir Sungmin yang meringis. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan diri disamping Sungmin. sebenarnya ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang lengket disana sini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka terlalu lelah.

"Jaljayo nae sarang." Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya masuk kealam mimpi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Nghh…" Sungmin menggeliat, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan foxy indah dibaliknya. Ia mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan bias yang masuk. Setelah dirasa aman, Sungmin berniat mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan pegal.

"Aaakkhhh…" pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir indahnya. Ini sakit. Buttnya terasa benar-benar perih. Namja manis yang kelewat imut itu kembali mengerjap. Wajahnya merona ketika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun semalam.

Malam yang panas, bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat setiap desahan yang mengalun. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa pagi-pagi otaknya sudah kotor?

"Selamat pagi sayang!"

Sungmin menoleh ke pintu. Menatap Kyuhyun yang membawakan sepiring nasi goreng.

"Eumh… pagi Kyuhyunie." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Aku memanaskan makanan semalam." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berbaring. "Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia meletakkan sarapan dinakas.

Sungmin mengangguk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Mianhae." Ia berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil kotak P3K didalamnya. "Menungging lah!"

"Ungh?" Sungmin menatap polos. "Kau mau apa?"

"Mengobatimu sayang!"

Sungmin menurut, ia menungging. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melihat holenya.

Kyuhyun mengoleskan salep kesekitar lingkaran hole Sungmin yang memerah, namja tampan itu menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat hole merah muda yang mengundangnya untuk masuk.

"Umh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika holenya terasa sejuk, salep yang dioleskan Kyuhyun sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sudah." Ucap Kyuhyun tercekat. "Sekarang kau mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berbaring dengan benar.

"Makan saja, aku lapar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia meraih piring dinakas, kemudian mulai menyuapi Sungmin yang terlihat masih malu. Dengan telaten ia menyuapi kekasihnya itu sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dipiring.

"Sekarang waktunya mandi!" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia mengangkat Sungmin ala bridal style. Sedangkan yang diangkat malah menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin kedalam bath up yang sudah ia isi dengan air panas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sedikit lebih baik." Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Ia melotot horror kearah Kyuhyun yang ikut membuka pakaiannya. "Ehhh…. Kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tentu saja mandi sayang." Ia bergabung bersama Sungmin setelah melepas penutup terakhirnya.

"Nghh…." Sungmin menggigit bibir ketika Kyuhyun memenjarakan tubuhnya. Nafas hangat namja itu menyapu pipi cantiknya.

"Aku tidak tahan sayang." Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin. "Satu ronde saja ne!"

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Menolakpun ia yakin Kyuhyun tetap akan melahapnya. Toh dia juga terangsang ketika melihat tubuh putih pucat sang kekasih.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ngghhhhh akhh~ akhh… Kyuuuhhh…" Sungmin mencengkram erat pinggiran Bath up. Posisi Doggy Style ini membuat junior Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna didalam tubuhnya. Nikmat dan perih bercampur jadi satu. Erangan demi erangan menggema diruangan dingin itu. Satu ronde yang Kyuhyun minta kini sudah jadi tiga ronde.

"Minh.. ahhh~ kau selalu… membuat kuuuhh ouhh~ menginginkan lebih…"

"Unghh… ahhh~ ahhh… akkhh…" Sungmin terhentak seirama dengan hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ouuhh shiitt…" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi ketika otot hole Sungmin menjepit erat juniornya. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Nghhh… mmaahhh… akh~ ouhh Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin menggelinjang keenakan ketika jemari Kyuhyun ikut memberikan service pada juniornya. Ia juga merasakan beberapa kali namja tampan itu mengecup punggungnya.

"Minnhhh.. akuu…."

"Tahan Kyuu… aku belum…" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut. Namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keluar dari bath up tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Menghidupkan shower dan menyandarkan punggung Sungmin kedinding. Ia juga melingkarkan kaki mulus Sungmin ke pinggangnya.

"Mmhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya. lidah basahnya bertarung dengan lidah Kyuhyun. sementara dibawah sana, Junior Kyuhyun dengan setia menggenjot holenya.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya keleher Kyuhyun, berusaha mendominasi ciuman.

"Nghhh… ngaaahh… akkhh~ akhh…." Sungmin menengadahkan kepala ketika hujaman Kyuhyun terasa semakin nikmat. Posisinya saat ini membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa mengerjai lehernya.

"Minhh.. aku tidak tahan lagi.. ouhh… sayang~ akkhh…." Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya cairan kental itu kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Akh~ akhh… aaarrgghhhh…" akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya kedada bidang Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bagaimanapun juga mereka melewati tiga ronde. Dan itu sangat melelahkan sekali.

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium bahu Sungmin.

"Mandi lalu tidur sebentar." Namja tampan itu mengusap pelan punggung halus Sungmin. "Setelah itu kita kembali ke Ilsan."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau yakin bisa jalan dengan benar?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir. Saat ini mereka berada didepan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang tuamu curiga?"

"Gwaenchana! Kau kembali saja ke rumah sakit. Bukankah ada pasien yang harus segera ditolong?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap pipi putih Kyuhyun. "Saranghae!" kecupan lembut Sungmin layangkan dibibir Kyuhyun. beruntung kaca mobil Kyuhyun tidak tembus pandang.

"Nado saranghae!" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bibir Sungmin. "Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Sampaikan pada keluargamu, aku tidak bisa mampir."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah dengan gaya jalan yang sedikit dinormalkan. Apa kata orang tuanya jika mereka melihatnya jalan tertatih?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun baru saja beres-beres hendak pulang ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wallpaper ponselnya foto ia bersama Sungmin. hubungan mereka sudah berjalan tiga bulan sejak ulang tahun Kyuhyun. mereka juga sering melakukan this that tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tua masing-masing.

"Yeoboseo Appa." Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali Hangeng menghubunginya.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, Appa ingin kau besok berada di Seoul. Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan!"_

"Tapi aku belum dapat libur Appa."

"Ini tidak bisa menunggu Kyuhyun-ah. Besok tunanganmu juga akan berada disini."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot kaget. "Tunangan? Appa jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Appa tidak bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Besok siang kau harus sudah berada di Seoul."

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat telpon genggamnya. Tunangan? Yang benar saja. Ya tuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hanya satu orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini…

Lee Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Siapa yeoja beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hatimu?_

_Bagaimana jika didalam sini ada Baby-nya?_

_Bukan hanya untuk ku. tapi ini untuk Kyuhyun juga._

_aku tidak mau merebut Kyuhyun darimu._

_Aku akan kerumah sakit sebelum bertemu dengan teman ku._

_Kau hamil Sungmin-ssi. Baru satu bulan. Selamat!_

_Aku Cho Hangeng. Appa-nya Kyuhyun. bisakah kita bertemu?_

.

.

* * *

Taraaa… lagi2 si TBC nongol yaaa… kkk

Btw Chap ini masih plesbek… yang Chap kemaren juga plesbek… kira2 2 chapter lagi si plesbek bakal d grogoti nyamuk -_-

Yang kangen baby Cannie yang unyu2 nggak ketulungan,, sabar neeee!^^

saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update d FFn,, saya lagi sibuk akhir2 ini,, nyampe rumah langsung tepar... malahan saya lupa kalo Chapter ini blm sempat update #Buaaghhh

NC nya nggak HOT? maaf maaf maaf... saya nggak ahli bikin NC yang hot -_- belum berpengalaman,, ntar kalo KyuMin mau NC-an didepan saya (Hanya saya), baru dah NC nya berasa #Modus

Aaaaa hari ini OTP kita modus banget ya,, apalagi Mommy kita tercinta "Lee Sungmin"... para Mommy + Kyu Dad juga nonton Dramus Kyu katanya... siap2 dah Daddy di jewer kiri kanan pas pulangnya... nyampe Dorm si semok juga pot-poutan :v

Ok lah,, saya lagi nggak bisa cuap2 banyak…

Review yaaaa…


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback 3

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

"Yeoboseo Appa." Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali Hangeng menghubunginya.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, Appa ingin kau besok berada di Seoul. Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan!"_

"Tapi aku belum dapat libur Appa."

"Ini tidak bisa menunggu Kyuhyun-ah. Besok tunanganmu juga akan berada disini."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot kaget. "Tunangan? Appa jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Appa tidak bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Besok siang kau harus sudah berada di Seoul."

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat telpon genggamnya. Tunangan? Yang benar saja. Ya tuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hanya satu orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini…

Lee Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 9**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hae-ya…." Sungmin berseru gembira ketika melihat sang sahabat mengunjunginya di café tempat ia bekerja. "Kau kemana saja eoh? Apa mokpo membuatmu lupa padaku? Apa ikan-ikan disana lebih tampan dari ku?"

Donghae terkekeh, ia mengusap rambut Sungmin, sedangkan sang pemilik malah mengerucutkan bibir. Benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan, membuat Donghae tidak bisa lepas dari sosok ini.

"Mianhae, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk bekerja. Jadi tidak sempat mengunjungimu." Sesal Donghae. Ia melayangkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf.

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Donghae. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Yaa… Tanya dulu bagaimana kabar ku?" Donghae pura-pura kesal.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau baik-baik saja. Buktinya kau saat ini berada disamping ku."

Donghae memutar bola amata jengah. "Aku tidak mau minum apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan keluar bersama ku! aku merindukanmu Min." Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia tau Donghae menyimpan rasa terhadapnya. Namun ia benar-benar hanya menganggap Donghae sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih.

"Mianhae. hari ini aku dijemput. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Donghae tersenyum kecewa. "Dijemput?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kekasihku."

Donghae melotot. "Min… sejak kapan kau…" demi semua ikan dilaut. Ia benar-benar sakit dan kaget ketika Sungmin menyebut kata Kekasih. Oh, siapa orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan namja manis ini?

"Tiga bulan yang lalu." Sungmin mengembangkan senyum ramahnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae saat ini. "Besok aku libur, dan aku berjanji, besok kita bermain seharian. Eotte?" namja kelinci itu memberikan penawaran. Seharusnya ia besok pergi bersama Kyuhyun, namun kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau besok ia harus ke rumah orang tuanya.

Donghae mengangguk kecewa. "Baiklah, besok kita pergi bersama. Ahhh sepertinya hari ini aku harus berkencan dengan Sungjin." Ucap Donghae sok dramatis.

Sungmin tertawa.

"Siapa yeoja beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hatimu?"

Sungmin menunduk. "Dia bukan yeoja."

Donghae tercekat. "Min…." namja penyuka ikan nemo itu memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Bukan yeoja, itu artinya kekasih Sungmin seorang namja? "Kenalkan padaku!"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak untuk saat ini Hae-ya. Hanya Sungjin yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Kau tau kan bagaimana orang tua ku. Hubungan rahasia."

Donghae menarik nafas berat. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengenalkan namja itu padaku."

"Secepatnya akan ku kenalkan padamu."

Donghae menarik nafas berat. "Ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya." Ucap namja tampan itu. Meski sakit, namun ia tetap mengharapkan Sungmin bahagia. Hey, cinta tak harus memiliki bukan?

Sungmin tersenyum. "Mianhae Hae-ya." Sungmin tidak tau ia meminta maaf untuk apa. Yang jelas ia merasa sangat berdosa pada Donghae.

Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Aku pulang dulu. Ku tunggu kau di rumah! Kau harus menceritakan semuanya."

Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis itu mengantar Donghae sampai kepintu café.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Nghhh… Kyuuu~akhh…" Sungmin meremas jok mobil ketika merasakan junior Kyuhyun terus menyentuh titik spotnya.

Mobil? Yap, dua namja rupawan itu kini tengah berhubungan badan didalam mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir rapi dipinggir Sungai Han. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar didalam mobil mewah itu.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang… ouhh…." Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, menikmati tubuh montok yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Meski sudah berulang kali melakukan hubungan badan, namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah puas dengan tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin bagai narkoba baginya.

"Akhh… ahhh… Ouh shiiiiit… Argh~ Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Ia melenguh semakin keras ketika Kyuhyun menciumi leher dan rahangnya.

Sreettt….. sreeetttt

Bleesshhh…. Sreeettt….

"Unghh…." Sungmin melenguh lagi, kali ini ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

"Sayang…" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Umh?"

"Saranghae!"

Sungmin membuka mata, menatap obsidian tajam sang kekasih. Namja manis itu tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Nado saranghae… aakhhh…." Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata ketika dengan jahilnya Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Unghh… aakkhh… ahh~ ackh…" tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas, disusul dengan keluarnya cairan kental dari juniornya.

"Ouuhh~ Minhh…" Kyuhyun melenguh, cairannyapun ikut tumpah memenuhi hole Sungmin.

"Nghh… hahh… hahh…" Sungmin terengah sembari mengusap keringat dipelipis, menyandarkan kepala ke jok mobil.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Juniornya, membersihkan dengan tissue kemudian memasang kembali celananya yang tidak terlepas sempurna. Namja tampan itu beralih membersihkan hole Sungmin. setelah dirasa cukup bersih, ia kembali memasangkan celana Sungmin dan mengancingkan baju sang kekasih.

CUP

Ciuman singkat Kyuhyun layangkan dikelopak mata indah Sungmin. ia tersenyum ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan foxy indah dibaliknya. Namja tampan itu beralih duduk merapat disebelah Sungmin.

"Berapa kali pun aku mencicipimu, kau tetap menggoda." Kyuhyun mengecup rahang Sungmin. "Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan mu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun. lelah, namun ia puas. Kyuhyun selalu bisa memanjakannya.

"Bagaimana jika didalam sini ada Baby-nya?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala. Ia melotot horror pada Kyuhyun. apa kekasihnya ini gila atau hilang ingatan? Hamil? Astaga, apa Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia adalah namja?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Minimi hyung! Sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin. ia tau, kata-kata saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa cintanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu. selamanya hanya kau yang kucintai. Buat aku semakin mencintaimu lebih dari ini. Hingga aku tidak bisa lagi menampung semuanya." Sungmin tersenyum. Jemari halusnya menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun. mengagumi betapa sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu selalu mencintai ku Min, aku akan membuatmu hanya mampu melihat ku."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita pulang sekarang?" Kyuhyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Jam 11 malam. Itu artinya Sungmin sudah telat satu jam dari jadwal pulangnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana! Kajja! Eomma dan Appa mu bisa khawatir." Kyuhyun melumat sekilas bibir Sungmin kemudian beralih kekursi pengemudi.

Sungmin tersenyum. Namja manis itu sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepan sana. Tampan dan baik. Benar-benar sosok yang selama ini selalu ia dambakan. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya dihalaman mewah mansion keluarga Cho. Setelah menarik nafas beberapa saat, ia segera memasuki rumah. Tersenyum ketika beberapa maid menyambutnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu tuan Muda diruang tamu." Ucap kepala pelayan.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi." Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia membuka pintu, namun kakinya seolah terpaku ditempat. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa keluarga Victoria ada dirumahnya?

"Kau sudah datang Kyu?" Hangeng tersenyum ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya telah muncul.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia menatap Victoria yang menunduk.

"Jelaskan padaku! Ada apa ini?"

"Duduk dulu chagi." Ucap Heechul lembut.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia duduk disofa sembari sesekali melirik Victoria.

"Kau sudah kenal Victoria kan?" Hangeng membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja ia kenal dengan Victoria. Ia sudah beberapa kali membawa yeoja itu kerumah bersama Nickhun. Yah, meski kedua orang tuanya tidak tau kalau mereka cukup dekat sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Kau dan Victoria akan bertunangan satu bulan lagi!" ucap Hangeng.

Kyuhyun melotot syok. "Mwo? Tunangan?" namja tampan itu melirik kearah Victoria yang terlihat meremas gaunnya. Ya tuhan? Tunangan? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia tau Victoria sudah bersama Nickhun. Apa-apaan ini?

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut tajam. "Keluarga Victoria sudah menyetujuinya!"

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Keluarga? Bagaimana dengan Victoria?

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Vic." Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu meraih tangan mulus Victoria. Dua sahabat yang terjebak dalam pertunangan yang menyebalkan itu berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan tatapan lembut. Bagaimanapun juga Victoria juga korban disini.

Victoria menggigit bibir. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut sendu.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa menolak Kyu…" lirih yeoja cantik keturunan China itu. "Orang tua ku memaksa agar aku mau ditunangkan dengan mu."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Pasti ini berhubungan dengan bisnis mereka."

Victoria mengangguk membenarkan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyu? bagaimana kalau sampai Nickhun tau?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Sebaiknya kau beritahu dia. Aku tidak mau terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kita bertiga. Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Tapi ku mohon, kau jangan memberitahu kedua orang tua ku tentang hubungan ku dengan Sungmin."

Victoria mengangguk. Bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan sesak.

"Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika Victoria memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Meski tidak ada tangisan, namun Kyuhyun tau, didalam sana yeoja ini sangat rapuh.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan orang tua mu?" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Kyuhyun sembari membelai tubuh naked itu. Bau sex masih tercium dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Melelahkan." Jawab Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bahagia bertemu mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia sayang! Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan mereka lagi." Kyuhyun beralih mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. wangi lembut yang menguar dari rambut Sungmin selalu menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa kau tidak pulang malam ini?"

"Hmm… gwaenchana… aku sudah meminta izin pada Eomma."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Menginap di rumah teman." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"tapi aku namjachingu mu!"

"Kau mau aku mengatakan kalau aku menginap dirumah namjachingu ku? yang benar saja Kyu, bisa-bisa aku dipasung oleh Appa." Bibir Sungmin mengerucut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tidurlah, kalau kau memajukan bibirmu seperti itu lagi, ku pastikan kau akan mendesah sepanjang malam." Kyuhyun berucap cukup vulgar.

"Isshhh…" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih. "Saranghae Kyuhyunie."

"Nado saranghae Sungminie."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin mengusap peluh didahinya. Ia baru saja selesai meng-clear up satu meja. Café hari ini cukup ramai. Semua karyawan harus bekerja ekstra.

"Sungmin-ah, ada yang mencari mu!" pemilik café, Park Ahjussi berteriak.

"Nuguya?" Sungmin menoleh. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat Victoria berdiri didekat kasir sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Namja manis itu balas tersenyum. Ia bergegas menghampiri Victoria. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggu mu?" yeoja cantik itu menatap Sungmin. tidak salah Kyuhyun begitu tergila-gila padanya.

"Tidak juga." Sungmin tersenyum. Ya, dia sudah tidak terlalu sibuk lagi karena café sudah hampir lengang. "Duduklah, kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah saja."

Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Victoria, tidak lama ia kembali muncul membawakan minuman special café hari ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Buruk." Victoria menunduk lesu.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa? Ku lihat akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun juga terlihat kacau."

Victoria mendongak. "Karena itulah aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Yeoja cantik itu menyesap minumannya. "Oppa, kau maukan membantu ku?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu?"

"Bukan hanya untuk ku. tapi ini untuk Kyuhyun juga."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau, sebenarnya…." Victoria menggigit bibir. "Sebenarnya kami ditunangkan."

"Mwo?" Sungmin melotot kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau bersama Nickhun?" ya, setelah beberapa kali bertemu akhirnya Sungmin tau Victoria tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Nickhun.

Victoria tertawa parau. "Kau benar oppa. Tapi perjodohan ini membuat ku gila. Bahkan waktunya tinggal satu minggu lagi sebelum pesta menyebalkan itu dilangsungkan."

Oke, Sungmin sukses menganga syok sekarang. Satu minggu lagi Kyuhyun dan Victoria akan bertunangan? Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahunya?

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan oppa? Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintai Nickhun… dan aku… hiks… aku tidak mau merebut Kyuhyun darimu." Isakan itu akhirnya lolos juga.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Apa orang tuamu tidak mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Nickhun?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Tapi kau taukan Kyuhyun itu sangat kaya, sedangkan Nic hanya punya satu perusahaan kecil. Tentu saja orang tua ku lebih memilih Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menggigit bibir. Ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

Victoria mengangkat kepala. "Hanya tetap berada disisi Kyuhyun. ku mohon." Mata itu menatap Sungmin dengan tulus. Ia tau hanya Sungmin yang bisa menguatkan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mencari cara agar pertunangan itu dibatalkan."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tentu saja ia akan berada disisi Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa rencana mu?"

Victoria menarik nafas berat. "Molla… hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiranku, jika pertunangan itu tetap dilanjutkan, aku akan kabur bersaama Nickhun."

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan? Orang tua mu bisa marah besar."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka lebih menyayangi uang dari pada anaknya sendiri."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Semoga ada jalan untuk kalian berdua."

Victoria mengusap sisa air matanya. "Aku hanya menceritakan ini padamu. Aku tidak tau harus berbagi pada siapa lagi."

"Gwaenchana." Sungmin tersenyum. "Beban kalian beban ku juga."

"Gomawo oppa… mau kah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Ne?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, apapun yang terjadi. Dia sangat mencintai mu. Dia pasti akan sangat tersiksa jika kehilanganmu."

"Aku berjanji."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Victoria! Apa yang kau katakan?" Ny. Song menatap Victoria dengan berang.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun! aku mencintai Nickhun! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai!"

memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Apa hebatnya Nickhun itu? Dia hanya punya perusahaan kecil. Hidupmu tidak akan terjamin jika menikah dengannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh harta, aku hanya butuh kebahagiaan Eomma. Jebal! Jangan buat aku jadi anak durhaka." Victoria menatap sang Eomma dengan penuh permohonan.

menatap Victoria dengan sendu. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan keinginannya. Ini semua keinginan suaminya. Yeoja paruh baya itu membawa Victoria kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap surai pirang sang putri dengan lembut.

"Mianhae. bahkan disaat seperti ini Eomma tidak bisa membahagiakan mu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Vic."

Victoria memeluk tubuh sang Eomma dengan erat. "bantu aku Eomma. Bantu aku membatalkan pertunangan ini!"

menarik nafas berat. "Eomma tidak punya kuasa chagi."

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dua hari lagi pertunangan nista itu akan dilangsungkan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sampai saat ini belum ada kabarnya.

"Izinkan aku pergi bersama Nickhun Eomma."

"Vic… apa yang kau lakukan."

"Jebal Eomma. Aku akan menyesali seluruh hidup ku jika aku tidak melakukan ini." Isak Victoria.

mendekap Victoria dengan erat. "Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Korea. Menikahlah!" ucapnya lirih. "Suatu hari nanti, jika Eomma memanggilmu kau harus pulang ke Beijing, bukan Ke Korea."

"Eomma…" Victria menatap tak percaya pada ibunya.

"Hingga saat itu, kau harus bersabar! Eomma akan membujuk Appa mu! Pergilah Vic! Kita bertemu di Beijing setelah semua ini selesai."

"Hiks… gomawo Eomma." Victoria memeluk ibunya dengan erat. "Jeongmal gomawo."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menumpukan kedua lengannya didepan wastafel. Dari satu jam yang lalu ia merasakan mual yang hebat. Padahal menurutnya dia tidak memakan makanan yang salah.

"Gwaenchana hyung?" Sungjin menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir. "Apa anemia mu kambuh lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Gwaenchana, mungkin aku hanya salah makan."

"Ku buatkan teh ginseng! Kau tidak usah berangkat kerja hari ini."

"Hmm.." jawab Sungmin singkat. "Hoeekk… ungh…."

Sungjin mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Omona… Sungminie… gwaenchana chagi?" Leeteuk muncul dengan raut khawatir. Ia mengambil alih punggung Sungmin dari Sungjin. "Kau buatkan teh ginseng untuk hyungmu!"

"Ne Eomma…" Sungjin mengangguk. Ia berlalu dari toilet, menuju ke dapur.

"Ungh… hooeekkk…" Sungmin lagi-lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit chagi."

"Gwaenchana Eomma… aku bisa sendiri, Eomma pergi saja bekerja.. ini sudah.. ugh… ini sudah hampir siang, Nyonya Han bisa memarahi Eomma." Tolak Sungmin, namja manis itu membasuh mulutnya dengan air.

"Tapi Minnie-ya…"

Sungmin berbalik, kemudian tersenyum menatap sang Eomma.

"Eomma pergi saja, ada Sungjin dirumah."

"Tapi Sungjin juga akan berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi."

Sungmin menuntun Leeteuk keruang tamu, namja manis itu mengambil teh ginseng yang disodorkan Sungjin.

"Gwaenchana Eomma… aku sudah besar. Kalian berangkat saja!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" putus Sungjin.

"Ohh aku benar-benar seperti orang sakit parah." Sungmin pura-pura mengeluh. "Kalian pergi saja, hari ini aku juga harus menemui seseorang." Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika mengingat pesan yang dikirim Victoria padanya pagi-pagi sekali.

_'Oppa, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Aku tunggu kau dicafe dekat Rumah Sakit jam 11. Kita harus segera bertemu!'_

Sungmin tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ia yakin Victoria tengah panic saat ini. Namja manis itu melirik jam didinding. Baru jam Sembilan, itu artinya dia punya waktu dua jam lagi.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit sebelum bertemu dengan teman ku." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Apa itu Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Eomma pikir aku hanya berteman dengan Kyuhyun? aisch… aku masih punya teman yang lain Eomma."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin, menatap tubuh putranya yang semakin hari semakin gendut menurutnya. Atau dia yang salah?

"Kau terlihat semakin gendut." Yeoja cantik itu mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. "Eommaaaa…." Rengek namja itu, Hey Min, ingat umurmu chagi. "Aku tidak suka dikatakan gendut! Ini hanya sedikit berisi!"

"Apa bedanya hyung." Sungjin memutar bola mata.

"Yaa! Bocah nakal! Kau bosan hidup?" sungut Sungmin.

"Kalau aku bosan hidup, sudah dari dulu aku memintamu untuk membunuh ku hyung!" namja tampan itu mencibir dan berlari masuk kamar sebelum Sungmin mencakar wajahnya.

"Eomma… lihat anakmu itu."

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh. "Dan dia adik mu!"

"Isshhh… kenapa aku harus punya adik seperti dia?"

"Aku mendengarnya hyung!" teriak Sungjin dari dalam kamar. Ia tertawa puas ketika membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata menatap Dokter Kim yang berada didepannya. Apa Dokter ini normal? Kenapa sedari tadi ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut yang sulit diartikan?

"Euisanim…"

"Ahh… ne Sungmin-ssi." Dokter Kim mengusap wajahnya. Lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Apa penyakit ku parah sampai-sampai kau terlihat syok?" terlihat aneh tepatnya.

Dokter Kim tersenyum. "Kau tau Sungmin-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ini kasus langka Sungmin-ssi. Seorang namja hamil. Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sungmin mengerjap, otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Dokter paruh baya itu. Namja? Hamil? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud anda Euisanim?"

"Kau hamil Sungmin-ssi. Baru satu bulan. Selamat!"

Syok, hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin rasakan. Hamil? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia namja, tolong digaris bawahi itu! NAMJA. Apa Dokter ini tengah bercanda? Oh, dia benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi seorang Dokter. Bolehkah ia membenturkan kepala Dokter ini ke dinding? Sepertinya itu akan jadi obat alami untuk mengobati Dokter gila ini.

"Jangan bercanda Euisa." Sungmin memutar bola mata.

Dokter Kim tertawa. "Aku tidak bercanda. Kalau kau mau lebih jelas lagi, aku bisa membuatkan surat rekomendasi agar kau bisa langsung memeriksakan kandunganmu pada Dokter ahli. Bagaimana?"

"A… anda serius?" Sungmin menganga. "Bagaimana mungkin Euisa? Aku ini namja…"

"Ini keajaiban! Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi salah satu namja yang special dari ribuan namja didunia ini. Kau sudah menikah? Siapa suamimu? Sebaiknya kalian membicarakan kehamilan ini." Lanjut Dokter Kim. "Kau itu namja Sungmin-ssi, sangat jarang kasus seperti ini terjadi. Aku harap kau selalu mengontrol kehamilanmu karena ku rasa rahimmu tidak sekuat rahim yeoja."

Sungmin menelan ludah berat. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa nantinya Kyuhyun akan menerima kehamilannya ini? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Kyuhyun?

"Gamsahamnida Euisa. Aku akan mengontrol kehamilanku." Ucap Sungmin lesu. Namja itu pamit dari ruangan sang Dokter, melangkah gontai sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia harus segera bertemu Kyuhyun.

_"Yeoboseo?"_ Terdengar suara Kyuhyun diseberang sana.

"Kyuhyunie, kau dimana? Apa kau sibuk? Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

_"Hey, tenanglah sayang!"_ Kyuhyun terkekeh. _"Aku sedang free, kau bisa langsung ke ruangan ku!"_

"Hmm… ne!"

Sungmin menutup line telpon. Dengan gugup ia berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun dilantai tiga. Namun namja manis itu berhenti ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeoboseo?"

_"Lee Sungmin?"_

"Ye, ini aku."

_"Aku Cho Hangeng. Appa-nya Kyuhyun. bisakah kita bertemu? Aku menunggumu di kafe dekat Rumah sakit."_

Sungmin menegang. Appa-nya Kyuhyun? bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang itu menghubunginya?

_"Lee Sungmin?"_

"Ahh ye ahjussi. Aku akan segera kesana."

Begitu line telpon terputus, Sungmin segera memutar arah menuju café didepan Rumah sakit. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang telah menunggunya. Namja manis itu terus meremas jemarinya ketika melihat café sudah didepan mata. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ketika membuka pintu café, namja manis itu semakin bergetar.

Disana. Didalam sana, sosok Appa yang telah membesarkan Kyuhyun-nya duduk tenang dikursi. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Sungmin menggigit bibir, tanpa ia sadari, jemari halusnya membelai perutnya. Dimana didalam sana telah hidup janin yang dikemudian hari akan kembali menyatukan kedua orang tuanya yang terpisah lama.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Sungmin-ssi. Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?_

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

_Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?_

_Bolehkah aku kembali lagi Appa?_

_Tiga bulan lagi aku akan ke Seoul. Apa kau mau ikut?_

_Cannie tidak tellalu kenal mom._

_Kau kemana saja Min? aku selalu mencarimu._

_._

_._

* * *

Yang teramat sangat kangen ama sikecil Baby Cannie,, sabar yaaa Plesbek chap depan dia muncul kok :D

Chapter kemaren umumnya pada mimisan ya… kenapa? Kok bisa pada mimisan?

#MukaPolos

#DitabokRame2

Tenang aja,, ini genre-nya Drama, jadi nggak bakal Angst2an kok,, saya nggak ahli dalam yang mewek-mewek begitu -_-

Yang bilang I love u,, I love u too… muah muah muah muahhh #Digaplok

Chapter kemaren anggap aja aku lagi stress karena Sungmin menghilang,, jadinya yaaahhh gitu deh… padahal aslinya yadong ku lagi kumat #DoubleBuagh…

WELCOME TO NEW READERS

Semoga FF ini nggak ngecewain yaaaa…. Kkkk

Saranghae saranghae saranghaeeeee….


	10. Chapter 10 Flashback END

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

"Yeoboseo?"

_"Lee Sungmin?"_

"Ye, ini aku."

_"Aku Cho Hangeng. Appa-nya Kyuhyun. bisakah kita bertemu? Aku menunggumu di kafe dekat Rumah sakit."_

Sungmin menegang. Appa-nya Kyuhyun? bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang itu menghubunginya?

_"Lee Sungmin?"_

"Ahh ye ahjussi. Aku akan segera kesana."

Begitu line telpon terputus, Sungmin segera memutar arah menuju café didepan Rumah sakit. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang telah menunggunya. Namja manis itu terus meremas jemarinya ketika melihat café sudah didepan mata. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ketika membuka pintu café, namja manis itu semakin bergetar.

Disana. Didalam sana, sosok Appa yang telah membesarkan Kyuhyun-nya duduk tenang dikursi. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Sungmin menggigit bibir, tanpa ia sadari, jemari halusnya membelai perutnya. Dimana didalam sana telah hidup janin yang dikemudian hari akan kembali menyatukan kedua orang tuanya yang terpisah lama.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 10**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hangeng menatap Sungmin, tidak ada raut kemarahan disana. Jauh dari yang Sungmin bayangkan ketika ia dalam perjalanan menemui Hangeng. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan lembut seorang ayah.

"Umh… baik Ahjussi." Sungmin menunduk, sementara jemarinya meremas ujung kaos lengan panjangnya.

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia menatap Sungmin. menilai namja manis itu mungkin.

"Orang tuamu sehat?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Hangeng menanyakan orang tuanya.

"Kau menyayangi mereka?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepala. Menatap Hangeng dengan raut polos. "Tentu saja Ahjussi. Mereka segalanya bagiku."

Hangeng kembali tersenyum. "Kau memang anak yang baik. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti juga sangat menyayangimu. Mereka pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk mu."

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Hangeng?

"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun?"

DEG!

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Tangannya semakin gencar meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Umh… belum lama ahjussi. Beberapa minggu sebelum ulang tahunnya." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Lalu kapan kalian mulai berhubungan?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap. "Umh… tepat dihari ulang tahunnya ahjussi." Cicit Sungmin, namja itu semakin menunduk takut.

Hangeng menarik nafas berat. "Kau mencintai putra ku?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Sungmin-ssi. Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepala, menatap sosok ayah didepannya. Namja itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Tatapan Hangeng terlihat penuh harapan. Ya tuhan, ia tidak sanggup mendengar kata selanjutnya. Andai bisa, ia ingin kembali mengulang waktu dan tidak datang memenuhi panggilan Hangeng.

"Ne!"

"Tinggalkan Kyuhyun!" ucap Hangeng tegas.

Sungmin melotot syok. Tinggalkan Kyuhyun?

"Aku mohon Sungmin-ssi." Tatapan Hangeng mulai melunak. "Kau tau, dia putra ku satu-satunya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan putra ku menjadi gay. Kami keluarga terpandang Sungmin-ssi. Apa kata orang-orang ketika mereka mengetahui putra tunggal keluarga Cho adalah seorang gay? Aku mohon Sungmin-ssi!"

Sungmin terduduk kaku. Yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah Cho Hangeng yang arogan. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah seorang ayah yang meminta penuh harap padanya.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta semua ini padamu, karena aku tau, kalau aku meminta pada Kyuhyun, bocah itu tidak akan mau menuruti ku. jebal Sungmin-ssi. Kau menyayangi Kyuhyun bukan? Kalau begitu, berikan dia kehidupan yang layak ditengah masyarakat. Berpisahlah! Aku mohon!"

Sungmin tercekat. Tatapan itu benar-benar sarat akan luka dan permohonan. Tatapan seorang ayah untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik terhadap anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa menolak semua ini? Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. tapi melihat tatapan Hangeng yang memohon itu membuat Sungmin merasa seperti seorang pendosa.

Kehidupan yang layak ditengah masyarakat. Ya benar juga, Kyuhyun berhak mendapatkan semua itu. Ia tau, belum semua masyarakat Korea yang setuju dengan istilah gay. Haruskah ia membuat Kyuhyun terpisah dari dunianya? Tidak. Ia tidak akan rela membuat Kyuhyun dikucilkan. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga berada.

Jika mementingkan egonya, ingin rasanya Sungmin menolak semua ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hangeng dan Eomma-nya Kyuhyun? ia tidak tega jika harus menyakiti hati kedua orang yang membesarkan Kyuhyun itu. Ia tidak akan sanggup menolak permohonan itu.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi? Hanya menjauh. Ku mohon!"

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan tidak jika Hangeng meminta dengan kasar. Namun kali ini Hangeng meminta dengan tulus, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak bukan? Namja manis itu mengusap perut ratanya.

_'Sepertinya kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengenal Appa mu Baby… mianhae…'_

"Baiklah ahjussi." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara berat. "Aku akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, aku akan menjauh darinya. Tolong jaga dia ahjussi."

Hangeng menarik nafas lega. Ia berdiri kemudian beralih kesamping Sungmin dan memeluk namja manis itu.

"Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi. Aku tau kau namja yang baik. Maafkan aku Sungmin…. maafkan aku… aku berdoa semoga kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sungmin."

Sungmin menarik nafas lewat hidung dan menghembuskannya berulang-ulang. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Haruskah? Kenapa semua ini terjadi ketika ia tau ada sosok lain didalam tubuhnya saat ini?

"Pergilah dari Ilsan! Aku akan membiayai keberangkatanmu! Kau mau kemana?" Hangeng menatap Sungmin ketika pelukannya terlepas.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Gwaenchana ahjussi. Aku masih punya sedikit simpanan dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Aku hanya ingin benar-benar menghilang dari keluarga Cho." Sakit. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Bisakah dia menanggung semua ini seumur hidupnya?

Hangeng meremas pundak Sungmin. ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini. Putranya berhak mendapatkan tempat yang layak ditengah masyarakat.

Lee Sungmin.

Seandainya dia yeoja, mungkin Hangeng tidak akan protes. Urusan harta bisa diurus nanti.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi! Terima kasih untuk waktumu!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mencoba mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya. Namun yang Hangeng tangkap hanyalah senyuman penuh luka. Sekali lagi namja paruh baya itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sungmin yang masih menatap pintu dimana Hangeng menghilang segera berbalik dan menemukan Victoria disana. Yeoja itu benar-benar terlihat sangat marah.

"Vic, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Sungmin senormal mungkin.

"Sejak kau bertemu dengan Cho ahjussi. Kenapa oppa…. Kenapa?"

"Duduklah!"

Victoria menurut. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia juga ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa?

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ketika seorang ayah datang padamu dengan penuh permohonan? aku bukan orang egois Vic, aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun."

Victoria mengusap air mata dipipinya. "Yang terbaik? Maksudmu yang terbaik itu adalah meninggalkan Kyuhyun?" suaranya kini mulai naik. "Kau kejam oppa. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja ketika kau tinggalkan? Bagaimana mungkin kau akan baik-baik saja? Kalian saling mencintai."

"Arrayo! Tapi Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja karena ia berada disekitar orang-orang yang mencintainya." Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Aku akan pergi Vic. Aku mohon jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyun. mungkin ditahun pertama dia akan sangat down. Hari ini akan jadi hari kemarin, bulan ini akan jadi bulan kemarin, tahun ini akan jadi tahun kemarin. Seiring bergantinya waktu, Kyuhyun pasti akan melupakan ku. dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa ku. Tolong jaga dia untuk ku Vic!" sakit. Lagi-lagi jantungnya terasa sakit. "Maafkan aku Vic, aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku!" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Ia ingin menangis. Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Victoria menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan raut sendu. Hatinya menjerit. Kenapa kisah cinta orang-orang yang disayangnya begitu rumit?

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku akan kabur bersama Nickhun hari ini juga, oppa." Lirih Victoria. yeoja itu terisak semakin hebat. Ini adalah saat terakhir ia melihat Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"E… eomma…" Sungjin melotot ketika melihat Leeteuk muncul dikamarnya. "Eomma tidak bekerja?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Ada yang harus kau ceritakan pada Eomma!"

"Mwo?"

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?"

DEG!

Sungjin tersenyum kecut. "M… mereka… hanya teman eomma…"

"Jangan membohongi Eomma!"

Sungjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Katakan Sungjin-ah! Eomma tau hubungan mereka lebih dari seorang sahabat! Apa mereka berpacaran?" Leeteuk menatap Sungjin.

"Mana mungkin Eomma…." Elak Sungjin. Namja tampan itu menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau menggaruk hidung. Itu artinya kau tengah berbohong! Cepat katakan apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka." Desak Leeteuk.

"Ck, tapi Eomma harus berjanji merahasiakannya dari Appa!"

"Arasseo!"

"Sebenarnya… Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung…. Mereka…. Berpacaran!"

"Sudah ku duga."

Tidak… suara itu bukan hanya suara Leeteuk, tapi suara itu juga berasal dari balik pintu. Membuat dua orang yang berada didalam kamar menegang kaget.

"Y… yeobo…" cicit Leeteuk ketika Kangin muncul. Yeoja cantik itu benar-benar pucat sekarang. Ia hanya mencengkram erat lengan Sungjin yang kini telah memeluknya.

"Tidak ku sangka putra ku menjadi gay yang menjijikkan." Dengus Kangin. Namja paruh baya itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Dimana dia?"

"S… Sungmin hyung pergi Appa…"

Kangin mengatupkan rahang, tanpa banyak bicara dia meninggalkan kamar Sungjin.

"Eomma… eothoke?"

Leeteuk menarik nafas berat. Ia juga tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya, pikirannya saat ini kacau. Seperti permintaan Hangeng, ia akan secepatnya pergi dari Ilsan. Tapi kemana? Lalu alasan apa yang akan ia berikan pada kedua orang tuanya? Setelah menarik nafas berat, namja manis itu membuka pintu. Ia harus menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Aku pulang!" ia sedikit merengut bingung ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Sungjin berada diruang tamu dengan kepala menunduk. Hey, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang meninggal?

"Appa… Eomma… ada apa ini?"

Kangin berdiri, ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut kelam.

PLAK!

"A… appa…" Sungmin tercekat. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Kangin memarahinya. Apa salahnya?

"Keluar dari rumah ini Lee Sungmin! aku tidak sudi punya anak seorang gay." Ucap Kangin dingin.

Sungmin mengerjap. Dari mana Appa-nya tau?

"Mianhae hyung…" Sungjin menatap Sungmin dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam. Bagaimanapun juga dia mencintai hyungnya.

"Yeobo… pikirkan lagi…" lirih Leeteuk.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Kangin menatap Sungmin dengan raut kecewa. "Aku kecewa padamu Sungmin! ku pikir kau akan membahagiakan ku karena kau begitu penurut selama ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Mianhae Appa… mianhae…" Sungmin bersimpuh memeluk kaki Kangin. Ya tuhan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat raut kecewa itu lagi. Cukup ia melihat raut kecewa itu dari Hangeng. Jangan Appanya. Ia merasa benar-benar durhaka sekarang.

"Pergilah!"

Sungmin menunduk. Ia tidak menangis. Tidak! Karena ini memang salahnya.

"Mianhae…" lirih Sungmin sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Hyung…"

"Tetap ditempatmu Lee Sungjin!"

"Appa… bagaimana mungkin kau.."

"Diam!" bentak Kangin dingin.

Sungjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis ketika Leeteuk membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sungmin keluar menenteng kopernya. Ia menatap ketiga orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Bolehkah aku kembali lagi Appa?"

Kangin mengalihkan pandangan. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tega mengusir Sungmin. namun ia terlanjur kecewa.

"Aku akan kembali, jika Appa sudah memaafkan ku…" lirih Sungmin. ia tidak sanggup menatap Eommanya. Ia tau yeoja itu juga kecewa. "Maafkan aku Appa… Eomma… Sungjin-ah…" namja manis itu berjalan keluar rumah. Bahkan pelukan hangatpun tidak ia dapatkan ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah tempat ia berlindung selama ini.

Kenapa hidupnya menjadi kacau? Kenapa anaknya tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang? Kenapa ia harus menderita dan kehilangan orang-orang yang ia kasihi tepat ketika ia mengandung buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap langit Ilsan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menarik nafas berat, lalu menatap rumah mungilnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi membawa luka dan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam.

_Aku tau, kita mempunyai cinta yang murni_

_Mungkin cinta ini tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi_

_Aku mencintaimu, selamanya_

_Tetaplah mengingat ku meski nanti kau tidak bisa melihat ku lagi_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_'Kyuhyunie, saranghae!'_

Hanya itu pesan singkat yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Sungmin sebelum ia mendapat kabar Sungmin pergi dari rumah. Ia telah mengunjungi rumah Sungmin. namun dengan sadisnya Kangin mengusirnya keluar. Bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Sungjin adik kelasihnya. Kangin benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun berhubungan lagi dengan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun panic. keluarganya juga panic. pasalnya Victoria juga tiba-tiba menghilang bersama Nickhun.

_'Kyuhyun-ah… hiduplah dengan baik. Jika kau mencintainya… cari dia!'_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Victoria, setelah itu ia tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**Busan delapan bulan kemudian**

Sungmin mengelus perut buncitnya. Kelahirannya hanya menunggu hari. Namja manis itu menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Bias cahaya indahnya membayang dipermukaan laut. Burung-burung laut terlihat pulang berombongan. Benar-benar suasana senja yang indah.

"Kau tidak masuk? Nanti masuk angin."

Sungmin tersenyum. Itu adalah suara Eunhyuk. Namja baik hati yang mau menolongnya ketika ia terlunta-lunta di Seoul delapan bulan yang lalu, Eunhyuk kemudian membawa Sungmin ke Busan. Saat ini Sungmin tinggal bersama Eunhyuk. Namja bergummy smile itu tidak mengizinkan Sungmin tinggal sendirian dengan alasan ia tengah mengandung.

Eunhyuk sangat baik. Ia bahkan rela menanggung semua kebutuhan Sungmin selama dua bulan terakhir. Ya, dengan kondisi perut yang buncit, ditambah lagi kandungan yang lemah, Sungmin tidak bisa bekerja. Eunhyuk mengatakan Sungmin harus berhemat. Maka dari itulah dia mau menanggung semua biaya hidup. Padahal Eunhyuk sendiri bukan orang kaya.

"Sebentar lagi keponakan ku akan lahir. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Eunhyuk hanya tau Sungmin hamil diluar nikah. Selebihnya ia tidak ingin membeberkan rahasia kelamnya pada siapapun. Rahasia yang ketika mengingatnya saja membuat hatinya menjerit perih.

"Tiga bulan lagi aku akan ke Seoul. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Kau akan tinggal disana?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku rindu kota itu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku nanti akan menyusulmu Hyukie-ya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Ketika proses melahirkan, Sungmin benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk takut. Pasalnya Sungmin kehilangan banyak darah sedangkan namja itu juga terkena anemia. Namun berkat bantuan Dokter yang juga merupakan sahabat Eunhyuk, akhirnya Sungmin dan bayinya tertolong. Meski selama proses melahirkan mereka sempat kehilangan Sungmin beberapa menit.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut sendu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau kau sudah siap, kau harus menyusul ku! aku ingin melihat keponakan ku tumbuh."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hati-hati! Kau harus sering-sering memberikan kabar pada ku."

Eunhyuk tertawa riang. "Cannie-yaa… ahjussi pergi ne! nanti kalau kau sudah besar, kau harus menjadi anak yang baik. Arasseo… ahjussi menunggumu di Seoul. Kau harus memaksa Eomma mu untuk tinggal disana." Namja itu mengusap pelan pipi chubby bocah didalam gendongan Sungmin. "Aku pergi."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tersenyum pilu ketika melihat Eunhyuk berjalan semakin jauh dari rumah yang mereka tinggali. Satu lagi orang yang ia sayangi pergi. Namja manis itu mengecup putranya.

"Kau jangan pernah meninggalkan Mommy baby… hanya kau penyemangat hidup mommy saat ini." Setetes air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang terlihat tirus. "Kyuhyun-ah… bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau hidup bahagia? Apa kau sudah punya istri?"

Angin lembut menerbangkan helai pirang Sungmin. daun-daun kelapa terlihat bergoyang. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya, bunyi ombak terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Sungmin tau Kyuhyun tidak menikah dengan Victoria. Karena sebelum pergi Victoria sempat mengiriminya pesan.

_'aku pergi oppa… ku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu!'_

Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

_Aku memang menyesalinya_

_ Rasanya begitu sakit_

_ Bahkan setiap malam dia selalu hadir dimimpi ku_

_ Tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat?_

_ Aku telah menyakiti orang-orang yang ku sayangi_

_ Aku telah mengkhianati cinta tulus Kyuhyun_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu, Sandeul tumbuh menjadi bocah lelaki yang tampan dan menggemaskan. Ia begitu manja terhadap Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga sangat memanjakannya. Kini, didalam rumah kecil itu terlihat dua buah koper ditengah ruangan yang kosong, hanya ada sofa disana. Yap! Akhirnya setelah dua tahun, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyusul Eunhyuk ke Seoul. Namja itu telah memberitahukan pada Sungmin alamatnya.

"Mom… benalkah kita akan ke Ceoul?"

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk. "Ne baby, kau senang bertemu lagi dengan Hyukie ahjussi?"

"Umh." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu.

Sungmin terkekeh, sejak Sandeul umur satu tahu, Eunhyuk sangat jarang berkunjung. Namja manis itu menghentikan kekehannya ketika mendengar ketukan pelan dipintu.

"Nuguya mom?"

"Molla! Kau tunggu disini ne!" Sungmin bergegas menuju pintu. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang berada dibalik pintu reotnya. Kim Kibum. Seseorang dari masa lalunya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Annyeong!" Kibum tersenyum ramah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan bocah mungil yang menatap Sungmin dengan raut lucu. Lalu dibelakangnya terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sangat berkharisma.

"Kibum?"

"Aku senang kau masih mengingat ku."

"Masuklah!" Sungmin mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kenalkan, dia Choi Siwon suami ku. dan ini Baro putra ku."

"Kau yang melahirkan?" Sungmin melotot tak percaya ketika ia baru saja selesai bersalaman dengan Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku bersyukur karena aku memiliki rahim."

Sungmin tersenyum. Berarti bukan hanya dia namja aneh didunia ini.

"Nuguya mom…" Sandeul muncul dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Nugu?"

"Putra ku." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Mommy…?" Kibum menelan ludah syok. "Jangan bilang kau…"

"Sama seperti mu." Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Ia membawa Sandeul kedalam pangkuannya.

"Lalu suamimu?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya. Namja tampan itu menyesal ketika melihat wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. "Ahh mianhae…"

"Gwaenchana."

"Kau ingin pindah?" Kibum menatap koper ditengah ruangan.

"Hmm… hari ini aku akan ke Seoul. Mencoba mencari peruntungan disana."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke Seoul bersama kami saja?" ucap Kibum antusias.

"Eh? Kalian tinggal di Seoul juga?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kami pergi berlibur ke Busan, tidak sengaja aku melihatmu ketika bekerja dipasar. Aku senang, selama ini aku mencari mu. Tak disangka kita akhirnya bertemu."

"Eh? Mencariku?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Berkat mu kami akhirnya menikah. Yah, meski kedua orang tua ku belum memberi restu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menumpang dengan kalian."

"Kau belum punya tempatkan di Seoul?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku punya teman disana, tapi sepertinya aku akan menyewa tempat tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkannya lagi."

Kibum kembali berbinar. "Kalau begitu kau tinggal ditempat ku saja! Aku punya Apartemen yang tidak terpakai disebelah Apartemen ku. kita bisa bertetangga nantinya."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tau apartemen yang dimaksud Kibum pasti mewah, mengingat mobil mereka yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya juga mewah.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa apartemen."

Kibum mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyewa, aku ingin kau tinggal disana. Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengganti nama pemiliknya dengan namamu."

Sungmin melotot syok.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku… itu tidak mungkin Kibum-ah.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau akan tinggal disana!"

Sungmin melengos pasrah. Entahlah, ia merasa senang atau sebaliknya.

"Terima kasih, berkat kau anak ku akhirnya mempunyai Appa." Ucap Kibum tulus.

"Eoh?"

"Sebenarnya ketika malam kita bertemu itu, aku sudah memiliki seorang putra." Terang Kibum. "Hampir saja aku putus asa karena putra ku tidak bisa bersama appa nya."

Sungmin sukses melotot syok sekarang. Kim Kibum. Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah…" Eunhyuk tertawa riang ketika Sungmin menemuinya di café tempat ia bekerja. "Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku baru sampai kemarin, dan aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan."

Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat. "Dimana Sandeul?" tanyanya ketika tidak melihat sosok bocah itu."

"Ku tinggal di tempat tetangga."

"Tetangga?"

"Nanti ku ceritakan."

.

.

"Dimana namja yang kau bilang telah mencuri perhatianmu itu?"

Wajah Eunhyuk seketika merona. Ya, sebulan setelah sampai di Seoul, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Sikap baik namja itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin mencintainya. Namja itu begitu perhatian. Eunhyuk yakin namja itu juga menyimpan rasa untuknya.

"Dia masih belum datang."

"Benarkah dia pemilik café ini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tepat saat itu lonceng berbunyi, menandakan ada yang masuk atau keluar. Eunhyuk tersipu begitu tau siapa yang datang.

"Min, dia ada dipintu masuk."

Sungmin menoleh. Disana berdiri seorang namja dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana Jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Namja itu menatap kearah mereka. Namun satu hal yang membuat Sungmin terpaku. Lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu dengan sosok masa lalunya.

Lee Donghae.

"S… Sungmin…" Donghae terpaku di tempat. Sosok yang selama dua tahun ini selalu dicarinya kini berada didepannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis, dengan tubuh yang sedikit berisi.

"Hae-ya…" lirih Sungmin.

Saat itu Sungmin tidak melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya didada Donghae ketika namja itu memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan ciuman yang diberikan Donghae pada dahi dan pipinya membuat seseorang dibelakang sana terbakar api cemburu.

"Kau kemana saja Min? aku selalu mencarimu."

"Mianhae… mianhae…"

"Saranghae Sungmin… jeongmal saranghaeyo… aku begitu frustasi ketika tau kau pergi begitu saja dua tahun yang lalu."

Sakit. Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasa. Selama mengenal Donghae ia tidak pernah mendapat pelukan atau ciuman seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata cinta yang Donghae ucapkan untuk Sungmin. oh tuhan, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Seketika Eunhyuk menjadi sangat membenci Sungmin.

Benar kata orang-orang. Cinta itu buta.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa meneteskan air mata ketika melihat Donghae membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. terlihat begitu mesra dan begitu intim. Eunhyuk merasa bodoh karena telah mengira Donghae juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka dipermainkan oleh Cinta.

* * *

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

* * *

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

Cannie mau beltemu Daddy, mom.

Tapi aku sudah kalah tiga tahun yang lalu Sungjin-ah.

Kau tidak sabar agar kita segera menikah?

Sudah saatnya dia bahagia bukan?

Hentikan larimu. Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu

setelah semua ini selesai, aku pastikan marga kalian berdua berubah menjadi Cho.

Seohyun adalah calon istri yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

Annyeoong… entah kenapa TBC selalu jadi alasan readers untuk ngejitak kepala cantik saya #Jduaghh

Yang kangen ama Cannie ituuuuu udah saya nongolin di chapter ini… kkk

Mian ya, Chapter ini proses melahirkan Sandeul nggak terlalu dirincikan,, saya takutnya readers bosen ama plesbek yang belum juga tamat2 T_T

Ini plesbek terakhir yaaaa… chapter depan kita balik ke awal cerita… ngehehe

Tolong jangan benci Han,, dia ngelakuin ini karena dia nggak mau Kyuhyun dianggap aneh ditengah masyarakat…

Dia sayang ama Kyuhyun, namun cara yang dia pakai itu salah,, jadi jangan hakimi Han :'( dia hanya korban saya -_-

Ok lah,, yang nanya ini FF ampe chapter berapa,, saya juga nggak tauuuuu…. Lol

Yang minta NC lagi,, ntar kalo pikiran yadong saya kumat,, NC bakal saya kasih lagi kok… muehehe..

Review review review…

Mian for Typo,, saya hanyalah seorang Author,, bukan Editor :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

* * *

"Hae-ya…" lirih Sungmin.

Saat itu Sungmin tidak melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya didada Donghae ketika namja itu memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan ciuman yang diberikan Donghae pada dahi dan pipinya membuat seseorang dibelakang sana terbakar api cemburu.

"Kau kemana saja Min? aku selalu mencarimu."

"Mianhae… mianhae…"

"Saranghae Sungmin… jeongmal saranghaeyo… aku begitu frustasi ketika tau kau pergi begitu saja dua tahun yang lalu."

Sakit. Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasa. Selama mengenal Donghae ia tidak pernah mendapat pelukan atau ciuman seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata cinta yang Donghae ucapkan untuk Sungmin. oh tuhan, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Seketika Eunhyuk menjadi sangat membenci Sungmin.

Benar kata orang-orang. Cinta itu buta.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa meneteskan air mata ketika melihat Donghae membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. terlihat begitu mesra dan begitu intim. Eunhyuk merasa bodoh karena telah mengira Donghae juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka dipermainkan oleh Cinta.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 11**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mommyyyy…. Kenapa ada cayul? Cannie nggak cuka Mom." Sandeul mengerucutkan bibir sembari menatap geli kepiring yang ada ditangan Sungmin. ekspresinya sangat menentang sang sayur tak berdosa.

"Baby… kau harus makan sayur, arasseo!"

"Ungh… cilheo Mom…" Sandeul menggeleng, bocah manis itu menutup mulutnya sebagai aksi penolakan. Sementara kakinya yang menjuntai berayun panik.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia menatap putranya, sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Namja manis itu tersenyum simpul. Mengelus kepala putranya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kalau kau mau makan sayur, Mommy akan membelikan mu dua permen kapas. Eotteyo?" Sungmin mengedip genit.

Sandeul memiringkan kepala. "Tiga mom?" tawarnya.

"Dua, nanti gigi mu sakit baby." Tolak Sungmin sembari menggelengkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tiga." Bocah manis itu tetap ngotot.

"Dasar keras kepala." Sungmin mencubit hidung bangir putranya. "Cha, buka mulut mu! Aaa…"

Sandeul membuka mulut, mengunyah makanannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Terlihat persimpangan dikeningnya. Kalau saja bukan karena permen kapas, mungkin bocah manis itu masih keuh-keuh menolak untuk memakan sayur. Sayangnya ia selalu luluh jika berhadapan dengan 'sipermen kapas'.

"Singkirkan wajah jelekmu ini!" Sungmin menyentil pelan dahi putranya.

"Appo mom… Cannie kelen dan manic. Bukan jelek."

"Siapa bilang? Kau itu putra mommy yang jelek." Sungmin menjulurkan lidah, menggoda putranya.

"Balo hyung."

Sungmin mencibir. "Cha buka mulut lagi."

Sandeul menurut. Suapan demi suapan ia terima sembari sesekali berseloroh ria dengan mommy-nya. Meski demikian, wajahnya tetap saja menentang perang sayur yang terbaring polos dipiring.

"Sekarang minum susumu!" Sungmin menyerahkan segelas susu pada putranya. Mengusap pelan rambut halus bocah mungil itu.

'_Aku tidak bisa memilikimu_

_ Tapi aku masih bisa memiliki bagian dari dirimu'_

"Mommy kapan mau membelikan Cannie kado natal?"

"Kau mau mommy beri kado apa? Mobil-mobilan? Kuda-kudaan?" Sungmin menghapus sisa susu disudut bibir Sandeul.

"Cannie boleh minta apapun mom?"

"Tentu saja baby." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"Cannie mau beltemu Daddy, mom."

DEG

Tubuh Sungmin melemah. Tatapan polos putranya sangat menusuk. Ya tuhan, inilah yang dia takutkan. Suatu saat nanti, Sandeul pasti akan bertanya dimana daddy-nya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Mom…"

"Bagaimana kalau yang lain baby?" Sungmin mencoba merubah ekspresi wajahnya senormal mungkin.

Sandeul menggeleng. "Cannie mau daddy mom… " Mata bocah manis itupun mulai berkaca-kaca. "huweee…. Daddy mo, daddy…. Hiks…." Lolos juga tangisan bocah itu, membuat Sungmin kelabakan.

Sungmin menggendong Sandeul. Menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya yang tengah membenamkan wajah diceruk lehernya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Sungjin muncul dari dalam kamar. Menatap kedua orang terkasihnya itu dengan raut heran. "Biar ku gendong!" Sungjin mengambil alih Sandeul dari tangan Sungmin.

"Waeyo eoh? Kenapa ponakan samchon menangis?"

"Hiks… Daddyyyy…" isak Sandeul, spontan Sungjin menatap Sungmin yang telah mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi. menatap hyungnya dengan raut penuh Tanya.

"Arrasseo. Nanti kita bertemu Daddy." Jawab Sungjin, menghiraukan tatapan tidak terima dari Sungmin.

"Jeongmal Camchon?" Sandeul menatap Sungjin dengan tatapan berbinar. "Camchon tau… hiks… dimana daddy?" Tanya Sandeul diiringi segukan kecil.

Sungjin mengangguk.

"Cepelti apa wajah daddy?" mata itu, terlihat begitu bersemangat. Tubuh mungil itu bahkan melonjak girang dalam pelukan Sungjin.

Sungjin tersenyum. "Daddy mu sangat tampan. dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit."

"Cepelti Cho Euica?"

Kalimat polos dari Sandeul secara spontan membuat tubuh Lee brother menegang.

"Hmm… ne, seperti Cho euisa."

"Cannie tidak cabal beltemu daddy. Apa dia cetampan Cho euica?"

"Cannie-ya, waktunya tidur siang!" potong Sungmin. ia mengambil Sandeul dari gendongan Sungjin.

"Tapi mom, Cannie belum ngantuk." Protes Sandeul. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi tentang daddy-nya.

"Kalau kau tidak tidur, tidak ada permen kapas untuk mu."

"Icchhh mommy menyebalkan." Bocah mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Sungmin dan mulai memejamkan mata.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus lari hyung?" Sungjin menatap Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di balkon sembari menatap langit. Butiran-butiran salju terlihat mewarnai malam yang dingin. "Aku mohon, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini terus. Sandeul juga harus mengenal Kyuhyun hyung. Biar bagaimanapun, dia putra kalian."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Aku hanya takut Sungjin-ah. Aku takut, jika nanti aku semakin mencintainya. Sedangkan aku tidak mungkin terus bersamanya."

Sungjin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari punggung hyung tercintanya.

"Temui dia hyung. Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu. Bukan hanya demi dirimu, tapi ini juga demi Sandeul. Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua. Sampai kapan kau akan terus lari hyung?"

Sungmin mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih. Sungjin benar. Ia tidak mungkin terus lari, terlebih setengah dari Kyuhyun ada padanya. Hasil dari buah cinta mereka. Tapi jika mengingat peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu, Sungmin memilih lebih baik ia terus berlari dan mengharap Kyuhyun tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Aku tidak bisa Sungjin-ah."

Sungjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tau, hyung-nya tengah rapuh.

"Hyung, cinta memang butuh pengorbanan. Tapi hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang mau terjebak oleh permainan cinta. Jangan kalah sebelum bertarung hyung. Jika kau menyerah, itu sama saja kau kalah sebelum sempat mengangkat senjata. Kau harus memperjuangkannya! Tanpa perjuangan, maka kau nantinya akan menyesal. Hasil dari perjuangan itulah nantinya yang akan membuatmu tenang. Setidaknya kau pernah mencoba untuk berjuang."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Butiran panas itu mulai bermain-main dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku mohon hyung! Jangan menyerah, Sungmin hyung ku bukanlah orang yang mudah kalah."

"Tapi aku sudah kalah tiga tahun yang lalu Sungjin-ah." Lirih Sungmin.

"Kau merasa kalah, karena kau belum memperjuangkannya. Mulai sekarang, tanamkan didalam hatimu, kau berjuang bukan untuk kebahagiaanmu saja, tapi juga demi kebahagiaan putra mu. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau pasti tau kan suatu saat nanti Sandeul pasti akan menanyakan daddy-nya. Dan itu terbukti tadi siang kan hyung?"

"Entahlah…. Aku belum bisa berpikir jernih."

"Kau pasti bisa hyung. Kau hyung ku yang kuat."

Sungmin tersenyum, menepuk pelan lengan Sungjin yang melingkar diperutnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Oppa, kau kemana saja?" Seohyun mengerucutkan bibir begitu melihat Kyuhyun muncul dirumah besar keluarga Cho. Yeoja itu melonjak girang mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. tidak tahukah dia, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menendangnya? Lagipula kenapa sih yeoja satu ini sangat rajin datang ke rumahnya?

Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengabaikan Seohyun. Namja tampan itu menanyakan keberadaan Hangeng pada maid yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tuan besar sedang tidak dirumah Tuan muda. Beliau ke Jepang kemarin." Maid itu membungkuk hormat.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Eomma dimana?"

"Eomma mu sedang mengurus pertunangan kita bersama Eomma ku." Jawab Seohyun. Lengannya melingkar manja dipinggang Kyuhyun sembari mengisyaratkan agar maid segera pergi. "Aku merindukanmu Oppa. Kau kemana saja eoh? Kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu." Ucapnya manja.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya. "Seohyun-ssi. Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut sekarang. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuh ku." ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Seohyun spontan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. ia tidak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun berkata sedingin ini. Tapi memang dasarnya tidak peka. Ia kembali melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau mengurus apa eoh? Kau tidak sabar agar kita segera menikah?" Yeoja itu merona dengan pemikiran konyolnya. "Apa kau diam-diam menyiapkan kejutan untuk ku?" oke, ini semakin konyol.

Kyuhyun melengos. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan pelukan Seohyun. Bisa gila jika dia terus-terusan berhadapan dengan yeoja ini. Kejutan? Yang benar saja.

"Jangan buat suasana hati ku semakin buruk." Namja tampan itu berlalu dari mansion keluarga Cho. Menghiraukan Seohyun yang memanggilnya dengan rengekan manja. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang jelas saat ini dia harus segera menemukan Sungmin. bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sempat pulang ke Apartemen sepulang dari China.

"Oppaaa…." Teriakan Seohyun kembali terdengar. Namun Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Porce hitamnya.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya merayakan malam natal bersama." Sungut Seohyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Jemari Sungmin membersihkan meja dengan begitu lincah. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaket yang melapisi seragam kerjanya. Huh, bulan Desember benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dimana-mana salju. Namun satu hal yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Ini adalah malam natal. Setelah café tutup, ia akan merayakan bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Meski hanya beberapa orang, namun tetap saja natal kali ini terasa lebih bahagia dengan kehadiran Sungjin dan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, sedikit syok ketika melihat Eunhyuk lah yang menghampirinya.

"Eoh, Hyukie." Mimpi apa dia semalam, Eunhyuk terlihat begitu bersahabat.

"Istirahatlah sejenak. Kau selalu lupa jika sudah bekerja." Satu tepukan Eunhyuk layangkan dibahu Sungmin. namja bergummy smile itu kemudian melangkah menuju meja lain.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk. Benarkah itu Eunhyuk sahabatnya? Ia tidak bermimpikan? Sungmin menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Sakit.

"Sungmin hyung, tolong layani pelanggan yang baru datang!" teriak Changmin, namja tampan dengan tinggi yang sangat keterlaluan itu terlihat begitu mengenaskan ditengah lautan para yeoja yang mengelilinginya.

"Neee…" jawab Sungmin, namun namja itu harus merelakan telinganya berdengung ketika beberapa yeoja menerikakkan namanya. Ya tuhan, kenapa yeoja-yeoja ini terlihat begitu mengerikan?

"Sungmin oppa…. Ayo merayakan malam natal bersama ku!" seorang yeoja berpenampilan modis merangkul lengan Sungmin.

"Umh,, mianhae…" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu dengan ku saja Oppa." Yeoja lainnya datang menyerobot. Hampir saja Sungmin terjengkang kedepan.

"Ahh… mianhae…" Sungmin meringis ketika tubuhnya menghantam meja. Huh, yeoja memang mengerikan.

"Aku juga ingin pergi denganmu Oppa." Yeoja lain datang menyerobot. Membuat Sungmin nyaris kehabisan nafas ditengah kerumunan para penggemarnya. Hoh, beginikah rasanya menjadi orang terkenal?

"Yaa…. Kalian terlalu menganggu." Eunhyuk menarik keluar tubuh Sungmin dari tengah kerumunan fans yang mulai menggila. Namja bergummy smile itu mengamankan Sungmin keruang karyawan.

"Mereka mengerikan." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Minumlah!" Eunhyuk menyerahkan secangkir air putih ketangan Sungmin.

"Gomawo." Sungmin meneguk cepat minumannya. "Eumh… Hyukie-ya." Panggilnya ketika melihat Eunhyuk hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"Ne?" Eunhyuk berbalik.

"Mianhae Hyukie-ya, jeongmal mianhae." Sungmin menunduk sembari mencengkram erat cangkir ditangannya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening. "Gwaenchana. Aku kasihan melihatmu dikerubuti seperti tadi."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aniya Hyukie, bukan itu." Namja manis dengan tingkat keimutan yang sangat over dosis itu menggigit bibir dengan gugup. "Ini soal Donghae."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas berat, ia kemudian beralih kesamping Sungmin dan memeluknya. Membuat Sungmin sukses melotot kaget ketika merasakan pelukan hangat Eunhyuk. Eh, dia tidak bermimpikan?

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah, menghakimimu tanpa tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku salah, karena mencitai orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah melirik ku. Aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Mianhae Sungmin-ah, jeongmal mianhae." Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, ia masih ingat perkataan Donghae dikereta ketika ia menguntit mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. _'Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan'._

Sungmin membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Aniya Hyukie, kita berdua sama-sama bersalah. Seharusnya aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu melihat kedekatan kami. Percayalah Hyukie, aku hanya menganggap Donghae sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Karena dari dulu hingga sekarang, hanya satu orang yang selalu menempati hatiku."

Eunhyuk mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tau, dia seseorang yang telah membuatmu melahirkan malaikat kecil itu bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Ne."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min, tolong pesanan untuk meja 13." Teriak Donghae. Menjelang natal cafenya memang selalu diserbu oleh remaja. Sehingga ia sebagai pemilik harus ikut turun tangan membantu karyawannya yang kewalahan. Padahal dari beberapa hari yang lalu mereka juga disibukkan menghias café dengan aksesori natal.

"Ne!" jawab Sungmin. namja manis itu segera meleset cepat.

"Kau seharusnya menambah pegawai." Gerutu Jaejong kesal.

"Kalau aku menambah pegawai, bisa rugi aku! Atau kau mau gajimu dikurangi?" sungut Donghae. Namja tampan itu sedari tadi bolak-balik membawa orderan kemeja order.

"Hyung, ada complain dari meja no 7. Mereka protes dagingnya terlalu mentah." Lapor Changmin.

Donghae menggerutu. "Aisch… apa sih yang dilakukan para koki didapur."

"Tenanglah!" Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Donghae. "Kalau kau seperti ini, semua karyawan akan ikut panic. biar aku yang mengatasi."

Donghae mengangguk. Matanya tertuju kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungjin.

"Kalian datang?" Donghae tersenyum. "Tunggulah! Satu jam lagi café akan ditutup. Kita bisa merayakan natal dirumah Yesung hyung."

Yap. Benar sekali. Mereka akan merayakan malam natal dirumah Yesung yang cukup besar. Semua karyawan dicafe Donghae akan merayakan malam natal disana.

"Tenang saja." Yesung tersenyum sembari merangkul kekasih manisnya. "Kau lanjutkan saja." Ketiga orang itu memilih duduk dimeja yang berada disudut café. Menunggu pesanan mereka sembari memperhatikan beberapa orang karyawan yang lalu lalang mengantarkan orderan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Sungjin. Disana, Sungmin terlihat tengah sibuk menolak beberapa yeoja yang sengaja menggoda atau bahkan mencolek tubuhnya.

"Sudah saatnya dia bahagia bukan?" ucap Sungjin. Ia menatap hyung kesayangannya dengan tatapan haru. Beginikah perjuangan hidup Sungmin selama ini? Apa saja yang telah Sungmin lalui setelah meninggalkan rumah beberapa tahun yang lalu?

"Ne, dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah semua yang ia lalui." Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Yesung mengangguk, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Sungjin lontarkan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana mom?" Sandeul duduk dipangkuan Sungmin. saat ini mereka tengah berada didalam mobil Yesung.

"Kerumah Yesung ahjussi." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kita rayakan natal disana Baby." Sungmin menyentil pelan hidung Sandeul, membuat sang buah hati terkekeh pelan.

"Biacanya kita melayakan natal beldua cajakan mom?" bola mata Sandeul mengerjap lucu.

"Tapi kali ini kita merayakan natal bersama." Sahut Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Sungmin. ia mengusap pelan rambut halus Sandeul.

"Ada banyak olang?" Sandeul menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata penuh binar bahagia. Didepan sana, Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan bocah cadel itu.

"Hum…" Eunhyuk mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kau juga bisa meminta Yesung ahjussi membelikan banyak makanan untukmu." Eunhyuk menyeringai jahil. "Kau juga bisa meminta hadiah natal padanya."

"Hyukie-ya, jangan racuni pikiran putraku." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, aegyo alami yang mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludah dengan keimutan sahabatnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu Min." Sungut Eunhyuk, menghiraukan kerutan-kerutan yang muncul dikening Sungmin.

"Tenang saja Cannie-ya, ahjussi sudah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa untukmu." Sahut Yesung dari depan.

"Jeongmal ahjucci?" Seru Sandeul girang.

"Ne, kau pasti menyukainya." Yesung tersenyum misterius.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar dari mobil itu hanyalah canda tawa dan beberapa seruan kesal dari Sandeul ketika Eunhyuk berhasil menggodanya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat putranya berseru gembira ketika menerima kado natal dari mereka yang hadir. Ia juga bernafas lega ketika melihat Eunhyuk menggendong putranya, sedangkan Donghae terlihat menggoda mereka. Namja manis itu bersyukur. Setidaknya dua orang itu tidak sekaku sebelumnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, menatap butiran salju yang turun dan terlihat cukup indah ketika butiran putih itu tertimpa cahaya lampu sorot.

Ia menengadahkan kepala, butiran bening ikut mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya. Sendiri. Ia masih sendiri. Hatinya masih terikat pada namja itu. Kenapa? Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia belum juga bisa melupakan sosok itu?

.

_Hari itu aku memohon kepada tuhan_

_ Agar dia menghilangkan ingatan ku tentang mu_

_ Tapi aku sadar_

_ Tidak semudah itu bisa melupakanmu Cho Kyuhyun_

_._

"Kenapa diluar?"

Sungmin menegang ketika suara bass itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia tau, sangat tau siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Sontak Sungmin membalikkan tubuh, foxy eyesnya beradu dengan obsidian bening milik Kyuhyun. ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata dipipi chubby Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Sungmin antara percaya dan tidak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Setelah ini ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah pergi lagi dari sisi ku." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Min, selamat natal." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi bulat Sungmin. "Maaf, aku membuatmu menanggung semua ini sendirian. Maaf ketika kau membutuhkanku, aku tidak berada disisimu. Jangan pernah pergi lagi Min. kau oksigen ku. tiga tahun tanpamu membuatku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Saranghae." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat.

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. ia ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

_Selamat natal Kyuhyunie_

_ Nado saranghae_

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dengarkan apapun Min. kau cukup berdiri dibelakangku. Menguatkan ku. biar aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Jangan lari lagi sayang. Sudah cukup kau menanggung semuanya sendirian. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita. Kumohon. Hentikan larimu. Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu."

"Kyuhyun-ah… aku…."

"Jangan melukai dirimu lagi sayang. Izinkan aku membahagiakan kalian. Kalian berdua adalah harta terbesarku didunia ini."

Sungmin terisak semakin keras. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. namja itu memintanya untuk berhenti berlari.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah… aku bodoh karena selama ini telah melepaskan genggaman tanganmu." Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang namja tampan itu.

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi Kyu, genggam tangan ku. ikat aku."

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Aku akan mengikatmu dengan cinta ku sayang.

"Mommy…."

Adegan romantis itu terhenti ketika suara cempreng bocah kecil menginterupsi keduanya. Disana, didepan pintu telah berdiri Sandeul beserta orang-orang yang hadir dipesta.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun dan menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum kearah Sandeul.

"Kemarilah baby!" ia mengulurkan tangan ketika Sandeul berjalan kearahnya dengan raut bingung. Menatap Sungjin sekilas untuk meminta kekuatan. Hatinya terasa tenang ketika Dongsaengnya itu tersenyum.

"Eum? Cho Euica?" Sandeul berseru girang.

"Baby, kau masih ingat dengan kado yang kau minta beberapa hari lalu?" Sungmin menatap Sandeul yang berada didalam gendongannya.

Sandeul mengangguk girang.

"Sekarang, kau boleh memeluk Daddymu baby." Sungmin menyerahkan Sandeul kepangkuan Kyuhyun. bisa ia lihat bagaimana bahagianya wajah Kyuhyun ketika membawa tubuh putra mereka kepelukannya.

Sementara Sandeul? Bocah mungil itu malah menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bingung. Ia ingin Daddy-nya, kenapa malah Cho Euisa? Apa Cho Euisa Daddy-nya? Itulah pikiran sijenius Sandeul.

"Daddy?" Ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ne baby." Kyuhyun mengecup kening putranya. Membawa Sandeul semakin tenggelam kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia ikut masuk kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Didepan pintu sana, semua yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar keajaiban malam natal bukan?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau tidak usah bekerja sayang." Kyuhyun menatap kurang suka kearah Sungmin yang mulai bersiap-siap memulai harinya. Oh, dia benar-benar tidak suka namja kelincinya bekerja keras seperti itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak bekerja, Sandeul akan makan apa Kyu?" sekilas matanya melirik Sandeul yang asik dengan mainan yang dibelikan Kyuhyun. ya, setelah natal berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Keduanya kembali terlihat sering pergi bersama. Bahkan beberapa kali Kyuhyun ikut menginap di Apartemen Sungmin. meski Sungmin melarang, namun namja tampan itu tetap keuh-keuh dengan alasan ia ingin lebih dekat dengan putranya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku yang akan membiayai hidup kalian."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu! Ku titipkan Sandeul." Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan berlalu keluar dari Apartemen. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergian kekasihnya itu dengan raut kesal.

"Baby… bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain diluar?" Kyuhyun beralih pada putranya.

Sandeul mengerjap. "Belmain dilual Dad?"

"Hmm… Daddy ke Rumah sakit sebentar. Setelah itu kita pergi ketempat yang kau sukai. Eotte?"

Binar senang dimata Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Putranya mewarisi hampir seluruh wajah Sungmin. termasuk aegyo alaminya Sungmin.

"Allaceo dad… cannie mau daddy membelikan boneka beluang yang becal." Bocah manis itu merentangkan kedua tangan ketika menyebut kata besar.

"Apapun untukmu baby! Kajja!" Kyuhyun memasangkan baju hangat untuk putranya. Kemudian melangkah keluar Apartemen, dengan Sandeul didalam gendongannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Cho Euisa." Beberapa orang perawat menyapa Dokter muda dan tampan itu. Mereka juga mengerut bingung ketika Kyuhyun datang membawa seorang bocah mungil didalam gendongannya. Anak siapa itu? Lucu dan manis. Sekilas terlihat seperti Kyuhyun. itu tidak mungkin putra Kyuhyun-kan? Kyuhyun belum menikah. –Menurut mereka.

"Selamat pagi." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum hangat. "Baby, bilang selamat pagi pada Noonadeul." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sandeul menurut. "Celamat pagi Noonadeul." Bocah lucu itu membungkuk didalam gendongan kembali merebahkan kepala mungilnya kebahu Kyuhyun.

"Omonaaa… cuuuuteee…" seru semua orang. Ingin rasanya mereka mencubit pipi gembul Sandeul.

"Keponakan anda Euisanim?" seorang perawat memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bukan, dia putraku. Cho Sandeul." Namja tampan itu berlalu diiringi tatapan syok dari petugas medis yang mendengarkan.

Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka tau Kyuhyun belum menikah, baru akan bertunangan dengan yeoja yang bernama Seohyun. Apa itu hasil hubungan gelap mereka? Tapi mereka tau, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun baru dekat beberapa bulan ini. Apa diam-diam Kyuhyun menikahi yeoja lain?

"Duduk disini baby!" Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sandeul yang ada diruangannya. Menyerahkan sebuah mobil-mobilan, permen kapas serta beberapa cemilan kepada sang putra. "Tunggu Daddy ne!" ia mengecup sekilas pipi gembul putranya.

"Ne dad." Sandeul mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali kemejanya. Memeriksa beberapa berkas pasien yang ditanganinya.

Satu jam berlalu, kedua anak dan ayah itu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kyuhyun bersyukur, Sandeul tidak rewel hari ini. Cukup dibujuk dengan permen kapas, cemilan dan mobil-mobilan, bocah manis itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong soal permen kapas, Kyuhyun jadi ingat akan Sungmin yang juga pecinta berat permen kapas.

Namja tampan itu beralih kesamping Sandeul, tersenyum ketika melihat buah hatinya masih asik bermain. ia kemudian memainkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Sungmin.

_"Yeoboseo."_ Jawab Sungmin diseberang sana. Tentu saja berlatar belakang hiruk pikuk suasana café yang ramai.

"Ne Yeoboseo." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Suara tenor itu benar-benar obat lelah baginya. "Kau sudah makan sayang?"

_"Belum Kyu, aku baru saja mendapatkan istirahat." _Keluh Sungmin. bisa Kyuhyun bayangkan namja manisnya tengah mengerucutkan bibir disana.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau berhenti saja. Cukup mengurus putra kita di rumah sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun. ia benar-benar tidak rela jika calon istrinya itu kelelahan dan akhirnya sakit. Huh, dia akan mencari cara agar Sungmin berhenti bekerja.

_"Gaya bicaramu seperti kita sudah menikah saja."_ Sindir Sungmin.

"Hey, setelah semua ini selesai, aku pastikan marga kalian berdua berubah menjadi Cho."

Sungmin terkekeh diseberang sana. _"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan!"_ ya, Sungmin sudah tau semuanya. Ia tau kalau Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Seohyun. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan kenapa dirinya sampai bertunangan dengan Seohyun, dan Kyuhyun berjanji secepatnya mengurus pembatalah pertunangan ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu ku sayang. Tidak lama lagi, maka kita akan hidup bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin. "Satu lagi sayang! Aku ingin kau meminta cuti pada bosmu itu diakhir tahun."

_"Tidak bisa Kyu, café akan sangat ramai diakhir tahun."_

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang. Kau yang meminta, atau aku sendiri yang meminta pada Donghae?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Sungmin berdecih. _"Arasseo tuan arogan. Sudah ya, aku mau makan! Kalian juga jangan lupa makan!"_

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara dengan putramu?"

_"Aniya, dia pasti akan merengek agar aku segera bergabung dengan kalian."_

"Memang itu mau ku sayang."

_"Jangan gila Cho."_

"Kau juga sebentar lagi akan jadi Cho."

_"Yaa… ku tutup!"_

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia tersenyum ketika memandangi ponselnya yang telah putus sambungan dengan Sungmin. namja tampan itu beralih menatap putranya yang masih asik dengan mobil-mobilannya.

"Mommy mu masih mengerikan seperti dulu baby."

Sandeul mengerjap bingung. Namun bocah itu memilih kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Bersungut-sungut kecil ketika Kyuhyun malah beralih menggodanya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku sudah membicarakan tentang pertunangan Kyuhyun, dengan Nyonya Seo beberapa waktu yang lalu." Heechul menatap suaminya yang tengah duduk didepan laptop.

"Itu bagus yeobo. Apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan?" jawab sekaligus Tanya Hangeng. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"Tanggal belum dipastikan, namun Seohyun meminta secepatnya. Kalau bisa diawal tahun baru." Lanjut Heechul lagi.

"Kalian urus saja. Kami para lelaki hanya akan mengikuti."

"Han…" Heechul menatap ragu kearah suaminya. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Hangeng mengalihkan pandangan kearah Heechul. Menatap istrinya dengan raut bingung.

"Tentu saja, Seohyun adalah calon istri yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun."

Heechul menarik nafas berat. "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun tidak bahagia dengan semua pilihan kita." Yeoja itu menarik nafas berat. Seohyun mungkin akan senang hati menerima semua ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia kemudian menghampiri Heechul. Merangkul istrinya begitu mesra.

"Aku tau yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." Ya, ia sangat tau yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. "Kalau bisa, mereka langsung dinikahkan saja! Kita tidak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama. Kau bicarakanlah hal itu dengan nyonya Seo."

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya._

_Kau tau sayang. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Aku menginginkanmu sayang!_

_Dad, Cannie mau melihat kembang api._

_Will you marry me?_

_Kenapa Cannie tidak diajak? Cannie juga mau dipeluk dan dikacih poppo._

_Benar Appa, dia Lee Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Cho Sungmin_

_Maaf, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu!_

_._

_._

* * *

#TendangTBC

TBC ganggu banget ya :o

#Digaplok Reader

Nyahahaha yang Chapter kemaren pada nangis ya? Noh sebagai ganti tissue saya kasih kemunculan Baby Cannie yang unyu2 n ngegemesin + KyuMin yang makin hari makin mesra =,=

Saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang nggak umum.

**Q : Pure Blood dan Mafia Kyu kapan dilanjutkan?**

**A : **Huhuhu mianhae mianhae… mafia Kyu bakal nyusul kok,, Pure Blood juga lagi dalam proses… sabar yaaa… yang pasti saya nggak bakal telantarin dua FF itu kok…

**Q : perasaan kamu waktu buat adegan NC gimana perasaannya?**

**A : **gimana ya? Yang jelas saya nggak bisa mengatakannya secara rinci,, kayanya sama deh efeknya sama yang baca :/ panas dingin… kkk bohong banget kalo saya biasa aja pas nulisnya,, scara saya kan normal =,=

**Q : flashbacknya masih panjang yah**

**A : ** nggak sayang,, yang kemaren itu terakhir…

**Q : buat HaeHyuk moment donk,, Buat hae kejar2 Hyuk**

**A :** Untuk HaeHyuk paling nggak terlalu dirincikan,, kkkk tapi tenang aja,, saya pecinta SJ real Couple,, jadi mereka tetep bakal balik kepasangan masing2 (Cek ile bahasanya)

**Q : FF ini Happy Endingkan?**

**A : **Setiap FF yang saya buat 99% pasti Happy Ending,, karena saya benci Sad Ending… saya sangat Egois,, dan menginginkan KyuMin bersatu nggak didunia nyata aja,, tapi didunia FF mereka juga harus bersatu… kkk

**Q : Heechul mana ya?**

**A : ** Chapter depan saya jamin Heechul bakal muncul ^_^

* * *

Yaaahhhh kira2 itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang wajib saya jawab… kkk

Dan satu kalimat sakral dari readers disetiap FF saya adalah **"Pendeeeeekkkk panjangin lagi dong!"**

Oke sip! Ini udah panjang kan? Jari2 saya udah keriting pas ngetiknya :'(

Buat readers baru,, WELCOME! Semoga FF-nya nggak mengecewakan.

Yang nanya apa hubungan masa sekarang dengan masa lalu,, masih ingat kan kata2 Yesung di chapter 1? Ini dialognya saya Copas

"**Terima hukuman mu Pangeran!" jawab Yesung singkat. "Kelak dikehidupan selanjutnya kau akan membayar semua kesalahanmu ini. Kalian akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan kedua. Saat itulah kau harus membayar semuanya. Jika cinta kalian memang tulus, kalian akan kembali bersatu dikehidupan kedua nanti."**

Jadi FF ini nggak kaya Drakor Rooftop prince ya, yang nyari kebenaran kemasa depan. Ini lebih merajuk pada kehidupan kedua. Semua siksaan yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini, karena hukumannya dimasa lalu. Tentu aja Kyuhyun nggak tau apa-apa. Scara dia nggak ingat kalo pernah hidup dimasa sebelumnya. Intinya cerita masa sekarang ini bertajuk pada ketulusan cinta dan akhir dari semua hukuman yang Kyuhyun terima.

Di Rooftop prince mereka sebenarnya juga nggak pada taukan kalo pernah hidup dimasa lalu, kecuali pemeran namja ma yeoja, namja dikehidupan kedua aja nggak tau kalau dia adalah reingkarnasi dari si Raja.

Yah begitulah, saya juga bingung mau jelasin kaya gimana =,= pokoknya intinya ini adalah kehidupan kedua… yang pinter pasti ngerti maksud dari kata2 Yesung dan penjelasan dari saya… saya liat ada satu orang readers yang memahami maksud dari Kehidupan kedua di FF ini…

Udah ya cuap2nya… ini updatenya juga udah cepetkan? Ngehehhe…

Review… review…. Review….

Saya nerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dan disampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik layaknya orang yang terpelajar!

Mian for Typo,, saya belum nyewa editor #Jduuuagghhh


	12. Chapter 12

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Aku sudah membicarakan tentang pertunangan Kyuhyun dengan Nyonya Seo beberapa waktu yang lalu." Heechul menatap suaminya yang tengah duduk didepan laptop.

"Itu bagus yeobo. Apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan?" jawab sekaligus Tanya Hangeng. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"Tanggal belum dipastikan, namun Seohyun meminta secepatnya. Kalau bisa diawal tahun baru."

"Kalian urus saja. Kami para lelaki hanya akan mengikuti."

"Han…" Heechul menatap ragu kearah suaminya. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Hangeng mengalihkan pandangan kearah Heechul. Menatap istrinya dengan raut bingung.

"Tentu saja, Seohyun adalah calon istri yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun."

Heechul menarik nafas berat. "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun tidak bahagia dengan semua pilihan kita." Yeoja itu menarik nafas berat. Seohyun mungkin akan senang hati menerima semua ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia kemudian menghampiri Heechul.

"Aku tau yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." Ya, ia sangat tau yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. "Kalau bisa, mereka langsung dinikahkan saja! Kita tidak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama. Kau bicarakanlah hal itu dengan nyonya Seo."

* * *

**.**

.

.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! Warning! Warning!**_

_**Chapter ini ada NC ya, yang nggak suka silahkan di skip!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hyukie-ya, kau istirahatlah!" Donghae tersenyum ketika salah satu karyawannya –Eunhyuk– masih menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan café. Beberapa kali namja bergummy smile itu terlihat memijat pinggangnya.

"Sedikit lagi Hae." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa melihat kearah Donghae. Mana mungkin ia berani bertatapan langsung dengan ikan tampan itu. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk berdebar. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Lagipula kita sudah tutup. Istirahat sebentar bersama yang lain. Nanti baru lanjutkan lagi!" ucap Donghae. Ia mengambil kain polish dari tangan Eunhyuk. Tersenyum lembut pada namja yang tengah berdiri dengan kikuk disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku…" Eunhyuk menghentikan aksi protesnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Donghae.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung keduanya berdebar kencang. Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk, lalu turun kehidung namja bergummy smile itu, terakhir matanya terperangkap dibibir merah Eunhyuk. Begitu menggoda. Ingin rasanya ia mencicipi bibir yang merah merekah itu.

"Istirahatlah!" ucap Donghae gugup. Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada. Cinta Donghae tidak ada sedikitpun untuknya. Miris memang. Namun ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan ia tidak boleh berharap lagi, ia harus mengubur cintanya. Dengan langkah gontai, namja manis itu berjalan menuju ruang karyawan. Senyumannya kembali dipaksakan ketika melihat Donghae dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan.

Ya tuhan, dia sudah lama merasakan bagaimana sakitnya akibat cemburu dan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ia tau, semua ini bukan salah Sungmin dan Donghae. Semua ini salahnya, kenapa ia menaruh rasa pada namja pecinta ikan itu. Kenapa ia menganggap dulu Donghae juga mencintainya? Padahal jika dilihat, Donghae memang selalu baik kepada siapapun.

"Hyukie-ya!" suara tenor Sungmin menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk ketika namja itu hendak berbalik.

"Ne?" Eunhyuk memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia mendekat ketika Sungmin memanggilnya dan menyuruh duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa langsung pergi eoh?" Sungmin menyikut lengan Eunhyuk.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Sungmin tertawa. "Biar aku yang melanjutkan! Kalian istirahat saja dulu!" Sungmin berdiri. Alhasil, kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk tanpa ada penghalang. Kerja bagus Lee Sungmin.

"Mereka terlalu lamban." Sungmin menarik nafas jengah ketika telah berada diluar ruang karyawan. Ia tau dua sahabatnya itu sama-sama menyimpan rasa. Hanya saja ia masih melihat keraguan dimata Donghae. Yah, mungkin Donghae masih menyukainya. Tapi ia yakin, secara perlahan Donghae pasti bisa melupakannya dan membuka pintu hatinya untuk Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana interaksi keduanya yang sering terlihat malu-malu. Tidak jarang dia menemukan rona merah dipipi Eunhyuk. Ahh, dia ingin sahabatnya itu bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sayang?"

Sungmin respek memegangi dadanya, ia memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakanganya. Tidak lupa bibir pinkishnya juga mengerucut sebal.

"Kau mengagetkan ku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Mommy…" Sandeul berseru riang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Hay baby." Sungmin mengecup pipi putranya sekilas. "Kau senang hari ini?"

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk. "Daddy membelikan Cannie boneka beluang yang becal mom." Sandeul merentangkan tangannya ketika mengatakan besar. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu baby bisa tidur dengannya malam ini." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dan daddy bisa tidur bersama mommy mu." Tambah Kyuhyun, tak lupa Seringai mesum membayangi wajahnya.

"Yaa…." Sungmin mencubit gemas pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada Donghae?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sandeul diatas meja sembari mengawasi Sungmin yang sibuk membersihkan meja disebelahnya.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya."

"Andwae! Biar aku…"

"Kalian mau mengatakan apa?" Donghae muncul bersama karyawan lainnya.

"Aku ingin meminta libur Sungmin diakhir tahun, aku ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama anak dan istri ku." Ucap Kyuhyun. ia begitu bangga ketika menyebutkan kata istri. Menghiraukan wajah Sungmin yang mengeruh, jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang mengerucutkan bibir ketika kesal.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ingin berduaan eoh?" godanya. Ia tertawa ketika melihat semburat merah diwajah Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Yah, sejak mendengar kisah kehidupan mereka dari Sungjin, Donghae memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pantas untuk bahagia bersama.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal ketika Donghae masih setia memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian." Donghae tersenyum. Ia kemudian berbalik kearah karyawan lainnya. "Kalian setujukan kalau kita memberikan waktu untuk berduaan pada pasangan ini?"

"Sangat setuju!" Changmin mengacungkan jempol. "Siapa tau kalau nanti Sandeul punya dongsaeng."

"Yaaaaa…." Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

Gelak tawa memenuhi café, menghiraukan wajah Sungmin yang bersungut-sungut kesal. Seandainya tidak ada Sandeul yang akan melihat aksinya, mungkin Sungmin sudah membanting meja kearah mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min…" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin ketika namja manis itu baru saja memasuki dapur sehabis menidurkan Sandeul. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk mulus Sungmin. rasanya begitu hangat dan damai. Separuh jiwanya yang dulu pergi kini telah kembali. Wangi Sungmin tidak pernah berubah, selalu membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian dicafe tadi. Namja manis itu meneguk air dengan cepat.

"Kau masih marah?" Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tengkuk Sungmin. sementara lengannya memeluk tubuh Sungmin semakin erat.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sungmin meletakkan kembali gelas diatas meja sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Mianhae." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"Jangan terus memeluk ku Kyu, bagaimana kalau Sungjin atau Ryeowook memergoki kita?" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. sedikit bergidik ketika suara Kyuhyun berubah parau, jangan bilang kekasihnya itu tengah horny.

"Mereka sudah tidur." Kyuhyun mulai mengecup tengkuk Sungmin, tidak hanya mengecup, ia juga memainkan lidahnya ditengkuk putih itu. Sedangkan tangannya dengan nakal mulai mengusap nipple Sungmin dari luar.

"Enghh…" Sungmin mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, menghadap kearahnya. Ia menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya, tangan lainnya menahan tubuh sang kekasih. Obsidiannya beradu dengan foxy bening milik Sungmin. kedua mata itu sama-sama mengagumi keindahan pasangan mereka.

"Kau tau sayang. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. menutup mata ketika nafas hangat Kyuhyun menyapu wajahnya. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ketika belahan kenyal itu menyapu bibirnya, Sungmin menyambut dengan senang hati.

Keduanya terus saling memagut, beberapa kali mereka merubah posisi kepala sekedar untuk mencari oksigen tanpa melepaskan ciuman. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar diseluruh penjuru dapur.

Keduanya saling menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit. Sesekali erangan erotis terdengar dari mulut mereka. Lidah dan lidah saling bertarung, berusaha mendominasi permainan. Manis. Pergerakan bibir dan lidah mereka hasrat akan rasa cinta yang tulus.

"Unghh…" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. gila, ini ciuman cukup lama menurutnya. Lima belas menit, dan itu cukup membuat bibirnya berdenyut akibat hisapan dan gigitan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah tidak rela. Ia menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Sungmin. tersenyum ketika melihat semburat merah dipipi kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, ia menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Kyuhyun. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana. Aroma yang selalu memabukkannya. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak menyangka, tiga tahun hidup terpisah kini mereka kembali bersama, meski belum seutuhnya.

Tidak pernah Sungmin membayangkan akan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini, bermanja-manja dan memiliki tubuh Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. cukup heran kenapa kekasih manisnya itu terdiam sedari tadi sembari memainkan telunjuknya didada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, setelah tiga tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran ku kalau aku akan kembali memelukmu seperti dulu."

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin. "Aku milikmu sayang, selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikmu!"

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, jemarinya beralih menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun. mengagumi kerupawanan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Benarkah Kyuhyun miliknya?

"Saranghae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sungmin. sekali lagi kedua bibir itu saling bertabrakan. Melumat dan mengulum bibir pasangan.

"Eummhh…" Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Kyuhyun. ia semakin terangsang ketika kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin sembari menekan tengkuk namja mungil itu. Sesekali ia menjilat lalu menggigit. Tak jarang Kyuhyun menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, membuat lenguhan Sungmin semakin keras. Lidahnya dengan lihai membelai langit-langit Sungmin.

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang!" ucap Kyuhyun parau. Sejak berpisah tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Bagaimana kalau Sungjin dan Ryeowook memergoki kita Kyu?" tanyanya cemas. Ia juga ingin, tapi bagaimana jika kedua Dongsaengnya itu memergoki mereka tengah melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Kita bisa mengunci pintu sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menjilat telinga Sungmin. "Ayolah! Aku rindu memasuki mu. Kau tau, benda masa depanku ini sudah lama jamuran menunggu sarangnya kembali."

"Yaa…" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sedikit vulgar. Kekasihnya itu masih tetap mesum seperti dahulu.

"Ayolah sayang…" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo, tapi aku mau pakai pelumas! Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya Kyu, aku takut hole ku tidak siap." Sungmin memainkan jemari lentiknya dirambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya lube sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Kau tunggu disini." Namja tampan itu meleset keluar dapur, membuat Sungmin melongo kaget.

Kyuhyun punya Lube? Apa dia sengaja membawanya?

Tidak sampai dua menit, Kyuhyun kembali muncul didapur. Namja tampan itu mengunci pintu dari dalam. Bersyukurlah Apartemen Sungmin memiliki pintu didapurnya itu.

"Kau sengaja membawanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku selalu menantikan kesempatan ini." Kyuhyun menyeringai polos.

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun kembali mendekapnya dan melumat bibirnya lebih ganas dari tadi.

"Eunghh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun mengusap nipple kirinya. Sensasi ini sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Sensasi yang membuatnya begitu bergairah. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, sementara Kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkuk Sungmin.

Jika ada yang menyaksikan adegan panas mereka, maka orang itu juga akan terangsang akan keintiman yang mereka lakukan.

Sungmin melepas paksa ciuman mereka ketika nafasnya hampir habis. Bibirnya berdenyut semakin cepat. Lenguhan demi lenguhan kembali terdengar dari bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun beralih menyesap leher mulusnya.

"Kyuu… akhh…" Sungmin menengadahkan lehernya, hal itu mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk mencetak tanda kepemilikannya sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau selalu manis sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Namja tampan itu meremas bokong padat Sungmin, berkali-kali ia mendorong bokong itu agar kelamin mereka kembali saling bergesekan.

"Umhh.. ahhh…" Sungmin menggelinjang liar, sementara jemarinya beralih membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu dengan gerakan yang cukup erotis. Ia tidak sadar entah sejak kapan tubuhnya top less.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kecupan demi kecupan liar Kyuhyun layangkan ditubuh putih mulus Sungmin. tubuh yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Kau semakin membuat ku tergila-gila."

"Nikmatilah Kyuhyunie.. ouhh… tubuh ku milik mu… selamanya akan menjadi milikmu… ukh…" Sungmin mati-matian menahan desahannya ketika Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya. Ini nikmat.

.

.

.

"Ouhh… terus sayang…" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pinggiran kursi yang didudukinya. Sementara dibawah sana Sungmin tengah mengulum miliknya.

Sungmin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, tangannya kini beralih meremas twinsball Kyuhyun yang merasa terabaikan. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menghisap kuat kejantanan Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Shit…." Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika rasa nikmat itu kembali menyerang. Ia selalu suka ketika Sungmin mengulum miliknya.

"Eumhh…." Sungmin melenguh ketika ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik terdalam dimulutnya. Gigi kelincinya kini menggigit kecil junior besar yang mulai berkedut itu, membuat sang pemilik melenguh tertahan.

"Sudah sayang!" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan kepala Sungmin, menghiraukan tatapan protes dari kelinci montok yang masih mengulum juniornya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, melumat sekilas bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau belum keluar sayang." Protes Sungmin.

"Aku ingin keluar didalam mu sayang." Kyuhyun mengedip nakal. "Masih butuh lube?"

"Tentu saja." Sungut Sungmin. dan tolong jangan lupakan kebiasaannya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Berbaringlah!" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin berbaring diatas meja. Ia kemudian menyambar botol lube lalu mengoleskannya kejemari panjangnya. "Tahan sedikit sayang." Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin ketika jemarinya memasuki hole sang kekasih yang terasa sangat sempit.

"Umhhh…" Sungmin merintih ditengah ciumannya, ia mencengkram erat bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan jarinya sembari mengulum bibir Sungmin. ditengah French kiss mereka, Kyuhyun menambahkan jarinya satu persatu. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin demi menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Mmaahhh…." Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, matanya terpejam menikmati permainan jari Kyuhyun. "Masukkan Kyu…" lirih Sungmin.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin merasa kesakitan, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya. Ia yakin hole Sungmin kembali seperti semula sebelum mereka berhubungan sex.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Biar aku yang melakukannya."

.

.

"Mhh… akh ~aahh…" Sungmin terus menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, kejantanan Kyuhyun menghantam telat titik kejutnya didalam sana. Uke on top. Begitulah posisi mereka saat ini. Derit kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun dan suara kulit mereka yang beradu menambah kesan panas didapur yang sudah berserakan pakaian itu.

"Ughh… sayang…." Kyuhyun kembali mengulum nipple Sungmin, sesekali lidahnya bermain-main ditonjolan coklat itu. Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan Sungmin mencari sendiri kenikmatannya. Tangan namja tampan itu tidak tinggal diam, bokong padat Sungmin lah yang jadi sasaran.

Sungmin terus bergerak naik turun, sesekali ia memutar pinggulnya. Nikmat. Perutnya serasa diaduk, karena junior besar Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna didalam tubuhnya.

"Lelah hmm?" Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin ketika kekasihnya itu berhenti bergerak.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menidurkannya diatas meja. Lenguhan tertahan kembali mengalun dari bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggul.

"Ouhh… Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin mencengkram erat pinggiran meja. Tubuhnya tersentak seiring dengan hujaman demi hujaman yang diberikan Kyuhyun. ini benar-benar sangat nikmat, setiap hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan membuat Sungmin merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya.

Keduanya terus bergerak, sama-sama berusaha mencapai puncak. Ketika Sungmin mendesah agak keras, bibir tebal Kyuhyun langsung membungkamnya. Tatapan sayu yang Sungmin berikan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk menghujamkan kejantanannya.

"Kyuuuhhh… aku…" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika gelombang orgasme itu menghantam. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi, terlebih kini Kyuhyun memijat pelan juniornya yang tengah berkedut. Oh tuhan, inilah surga dunia yang orang-orang katakan. Rasa nikmat ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Bersama sayang!"

Dua namja itu sama-sama mengerang ketika cairan mereka keluar. Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi holenya.

"Ungh.." Sungmin melenguh pelan. Lelah. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang. Namja manis itu memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak matanya. Ia rasakan jemari Kyuhyun membelai pipi. Hangat. Ia menyukai ketika Kyuhyun memperlakukannya selembut ini.

"Saranghae!" Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. "Cha! Aku harus membersihkan tubuhmu. Kau bisa masuk angin." Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal, berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. mengecup kening kekasihnya ketika namja manis dalam gendongannya itu meringis.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didapur. Ia membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan telaten. Menyiramkan air hangat ketubuh Sungmin sembari sesekali mengecup punggung mulus itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Baby, pakai mantelmu sayang!" Kyuhyun memasangkan mantel pink ketubuh Sandeul, mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir putranya. Sesekali namja itu tersenyum. ia benar-benar bahagia, hidupnya kini sempurna dan akan sangat sempurna jika Sungmin telah sah menjadi istrinya.

"Kita mau kemana Dad?" Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Merayakan tahun baru sayang." Kyuhyun mengedip. Ia kemudian berbisik ditelinga Sandeul. "Sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Mommy."

"Alacceo Dad." Sandeul memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Sebenarnya bocah tiga tahun itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. tapi biarlah, ia cukup berpura-pura mengerti saja. Yang penting ia diajak bermain keluar, dan Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau malam ini dia bisa melihat kembang api. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

"Sudah siap?" Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun memasang kancing dimantel putra mereka.

"Neeee mommy…." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Sandeul serempak.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh.

Keluarga kecil itu keluar dari Apartemen Sungmin, berjalan riang menuju parkiran. Terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Dad, Cannie mau melihat kembang api." Sandeul berucap riang didalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo baby. Nanti kau bisa melihat kembang api sepuasmu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Kyuhyun. berjalan sembari sesekali menyambung obrolan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun, sementara Sandeul duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sembari memakan permen kapasnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya yang terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Saat ini mereka berada di Han Gang Park yang terletak tak jauh dari Sungai Han. Dimalam tahun baru ini suasana Han Gang Park akan ramai dikunjungi. umumnya mereka berkumpul untuk menikmati pesta kembang api diakhir tahun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebentar lagi jam dua belas." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ia mengusap kepala Sungmin yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan dipertemukan lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau itu jodohku sayang. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum. matanya terus menatap langit. Sebentar lagi kembang api akan diluncurkan. Pergantian tahunpun akan terjadi. Itu artinya usianya juga bertambah bukan?

"Kembang apinya macih lama Dad?"

"Sabar baby." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala Sandeul.

Menit demi menit terus berjalan, detik-detik pergantian tahunpun semakin dekat. Suasana Han Gang Park terlihat semakin ramai. Tepat jam 12 malam, kembang apipun diluncurkan. Percikan bunga api dilangit kota Seoul terlihat begitu indah.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang!" Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunie." Jawab Sungmin, namja manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangis bahagianya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Mommy, waeyo?" Sandeul mengerjap imut. Bocah manis itu sama sekali tidak melihat adegan romantic kedua orang tuanya. Perhatiannya tersita pada kembang api yang semakin banyak mewarnai langit malam Seoul.

"Gwaenchana baby." Sungmin tersenyum setelah berhasil menghapus air matanya.

"Kembang apinya baguc mom, dad." Sandeul melonjak girang. Jangan lupakan terompet yang ia tiup dengan hebohnya.

"Kau suka baby?" Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sandeul.

"Umh… Cannie cuka dad." Bocah itu bergerak turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, ia melompat girang sembari sesekali bersorak heboh.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum. putra mereka tumbuh dengan sehat dan begitu menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih sayang, selama ini kau telah menjaga putra kita dengan baik." Kyuhyun kembali mengecup kening Sungmin. kecupan yang sarat akan cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat mata Sungmin berbinar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dibalik saku mantelnya. Ketika dibuka, Sungmin bisa melihat sepasang cincin yang ditengahnya terdapat berlian kecil. Sangat indah, meski terlihat sederhana namun penampilannya tetap mewah dan elegan.

"Will you marry me?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan haru. Bahkan ia lupa menutup mulutnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sandeul memperhatikan keduanya dengan bingung. Bahkan kepala bocah mungil itu kini miring kekiri. Pose yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan menikahimu sayang."

Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin. kemudian memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis kekasihnya, dan ia juga mengulurkan tangan agar Sungmin bisa memasangkan cincin dijarinya dengan mudah.

"Nado saranghae." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan haru. Meski saat ini Kyuhyun masih harus mengurus pembatalan pertunangannya dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun itu, tapi ia sangat bahagia dengan lamaran Kyuhyun tadi. Semoga kebahagiaan ini untuk selamanya.

"Mom…. Dad…."

Kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan ini spontan melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap Sandeul yang tengah mengerucut sebal. Oh sepertinya mereka melupakan bocah mungil yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Kenapa Cannie tidak diajak? Cannie juga mau dipeluk dan dikacih poppo."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa. Ketika Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sandeul dipangkuannya, ia juga merangkul Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Biarkanlah malam ini mereka berbahagia.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sayang, hari ini aku akan menemui Appa. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang. Aku akan mengatakan tentang pembatalan pertunangan ini. Dan aku ingin kau serta Sandeul ikut dengan ku!"

Sungmin melotot syok. Tidak ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia mengusap pelan pipi mulus kekasih ah aniya, calon istrinya tercinta.

"Sekali saja sayang, aku mohon kau harus memikirkan kebahagiaanmu." Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu ikut berbicara, cukup berdiri disebelahku dan memperlihatkan putra kita sudah besar kepada mereka. Aku mohon Min."

Sungmin menggigit bibir dengan kalut. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia sudah berjanji pada Hangeng kalau dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku… aku belum siap bertemu dengan Appa mu Kyuhyunie. Aku tidak ingin dia kecewa lagi."

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, menyelami manic foxy yang tengah bergerak gelisah.

"Sekali saja, bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan orang lain? Untuk kali ini, bersikap egoislah pada dirimu sendiri sayang."

'_Hyung, cinta memang butuh pengorbanan. Tapi hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang mau terjebak oleh permainan cinta. Jangan kalah sebelum bertarung hyung. Jika kau menyerah, itu sama saja kau kalah sebelum sempat mengangkat senjata. Kau harus memperjuangkannya! Tanpa perjuangan, maka kau nantinya akan menyesal. Hasil dari perjuangan itulah nantinya yang akan membuatmu tenang. Setidaknya kau pernah mencoba untuk berjuang.'_

Kata-kata Sungjin kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Benar juga, ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya. Bukan hanya demi dirinya, tapi juga demi Sandeul. Dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, ia mengangguk. Bernafas lega ketika melihat senyum bahagia diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku akan memperjuangkan kalian. Hanya kalian nafas ku, jika aku kehilangan kalian, itu sama saja dengan aku kehilangan hidup ku."

Sungmin tersenyum haru, namja manis itu memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. dahulu, sekarang dan selamanya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang, ia berkeringat dingin ketika akhirnya mereka sampai dimansion mewah keluarga Cho. Namja manis itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sandeul. Rasanya ia ingin kabur saja, namun genggaman erat Kyuhyun membuat rasa takut itu perlahan mencair.

Sungmin berjalan gugup disamping Kyuhyun, bisa ia lihat bagaimana mewahnya mansion ini. Huh, Cho memang keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang wajahnya terlalu sulit untuk dibaca, lalu kearah Sandeul yang tak henti-hentinya melongo. Rumah ini terlihat seperti istana didalam dongeng.

Kyuhyun membawa keduanya menuju sebuah pintu besar. Sungmin mendengar dibalik pintu itu beberapa orang tengah bercakap riang. Kedua namja dewasa itu menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya melangkah melewati pintu.

Sungmin merasakan dunianya runtuh ketika orang-orang itu –Hangeng, Heechul dan Seohyun, memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Andai Kyuhyun tidak merangkul bahu dan menahan pergerakannya, mungkin ia sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun ketika sorot menakutkan Hangeng layangkan kearahnya.

"Selamat siang Appa, Eomma, Seohyun-ssi. Syukurlah kalian semua berada disini." Kyuhyun berucap riang. "Aku datang untuk memperkenalkan keluarga kecil ku."

Tiga orang itu membeku ditempat.

"Oppa, apa maksudmu?" Seohyun lebih dulu bertindak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sosok bocah lucu dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin." desis Hangeng. Heechul yang mendengar nama itu spontan mendongak. Ia tau siapa Sungmin. Meski tidak tau bagaimana wajah Sungmin, tapi Hangeng pernah menceritakannya. Yeoja itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Jadi namja ini yang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dan begitu terpuruk dengan kepergiannya?

"Benar Appa, dia Lee Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Cho Sungmin. aku senang Appa masih mengingatnya." jawab Kyuhyun. ia bahkan menghiraukan Seohyun yang sedari tadi menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh. Yeoja itu semakin emosi ketika melihat Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. hey, itu posisinya. Dan apa tadi? Cho Sungmin? jangan bilang Kyuhyun akan menikahi orang itu. Oh, ini berita buruk.

Sungmin menarik nafas berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. Ia tidak boleh terus menunduk, ia harus berani. Ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya. Perlahan namja manis itu menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berada disana. Ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Seohyun, mau tidak mau Sungmin menyeringai.

"Appa pasti tidak lupa dengannya bukan? Aku yakin tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk melupakan wajah seseorang." Lanjut Kyuhyun ketika Hangeng kehilangan suaranya. "Dia semakin dewasa bukan? Dan aku semakin mencintainya." Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya dibahu Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Appa. Cukup menyesal kenapa aku harus tau dari orang lain, bukan dari Sungmin sendiri. Jika saja tiga tahun yang lalu Victoria tidak mendengar semuanya, mungkin sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menakhlukkan hati ibu dari anak ku ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum. rasanya begitu lega bisa mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Apa maksud mu? Ibu dari anak?" Hangeng mengatupkan rahang. "Jangan gila Cho Kyuhyun. tidak ada namja yang bisa hamil." Bentaknya dengan keras. "Kau jangan membodohi ku."

Namja? Saat itulah Seohyun sadar seseorang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun adalah namja. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin? Namun Seohyun mengakui, namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu sangat cantik. Oh tuhan, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Appa tidak percaya? Aku bisa membuktikan yang didalam gendongan ku ini adalah putraku. Aku dan Sungmin adalah orang tua biologisnya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Ini adalah hasil tes darah Sandeul." Ia meletakkan diatas meja.

"Jangan membodohi ku Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan trik murahanmu?" Geram Hangeng. Sedikitpun ia tidak mau melihat hasil tes itu. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian menikah. Aku tidak ingin anak ku menjadi gay!"

"Terserah Appa saja, yang jelas aku datang untuk mengenalkan anak dan calon istri ku. dan aku juga ingin membatalkan pertunangan dengan Seohyun-ssi, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi Sungmin secara sah. Aku tidak peduli Appa setuju atau tidak. Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkanmu Appa. Mereka adalah hidup ku." Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. "Permisi." Namja tampan itu membawa Sungmin dan Sandeul keluar dari ruangan itu, ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

"Apa-apaan ini." Geram Hangeng, wajah namja paruh baya itu terlihat memerah. Beraninya Kyuhyun bertindak seperti ini dan mempermalukannya. "Chulli, cepat urus pertunangan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. aku tidak akan sudi anak ku menjadi gay. Kalau bisa usahakan mereka menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

Heechul menarik nafas berat. Yeoja itu menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan tegas. ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Maaf, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu!"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu untuk mengejar cinta yang tidak pasti bukan?_

_Kau tidak akan mengerti Han, karena kau bukan seorang Ibu yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun._

_Dan kau kapan akan menikahi Ryeowook?_

_Aku mohon Kyu, kali ini mengertilah._

_Aku mohon, bantu aku untuk lepas dari semua ini. Butakan aku dengan cinta mu! Buat aku hanya melihatmu!_

_Aku hanya ingin keluarga ku berkumpul kembali hyung. Aku ingin Sungmin hyung bahagia. Sudah cukup dia menderita selama ini._

.

.

* * *

#UsapJempol

Udah panjangkan? NC nggak hot? Iya saya tau,, saya lagi berusaha bikin NC yang terkesan romantis. Tapi kayanya gagal dapet feel romantisnya =,=

Chapter kemarin Cuma satu orang yang nyadar kalo Chapter ini ada NC-nya…. Nyahahahaha

Udah update cepat kan? Yang nanya FF lain mohon sabar ya! Saya lagi kehilangan mood, tapi tenang aja, saya bukan seseorang yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab. Saya juga readers, jadi saya tau gimana rasanya di PHP-in, padahal itu FF udah nunggu2 banget taunya Authornya hiatus atau menghilang #EdisiCurhat

Buat readers baru saya ucapkan WELCOME, semoga FF ini nggak mengecewakan.

Chapter ini saya juga butuh review, bohong banget kalo seorang Author nggak butuh review, dari Review itu saya tau siapa aja yang nungguin FF ini, Review juga bikin saya tambah semangat untuk memberikan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya… saya baca semua Review-nya kok ^_^

Jadi yang biasanya berperan sebagai Siders ayo dong muncul! Kasih review-nya sebagai bentuk penghargaan, cukup senang juga chapter kemarin ada Siders yang muncul ^_^ makasih yaaaa….

saya nggak nargetin Review sekian baru update, karena saya juga nggak mau maksa2 =,= rasanya saya terlalu songong banget kalo bikin 40 update cepat 20 stop… nyahahahaha

saya Update-nya tergantung mood, karena akhir2 ini saya susah buat ngebangun mood… jangan Tanya ini FF ampe chapter berapa, karena saya pengen readers menikmati alurnya dengan santai,, ntar juga ada saatnya si TBC berubah jadi END.

Saranghae all…. #TebarKisseu

Mian for Typo,, Ddangkoma nolak buat jadi editor,, sekarang saya lagi bujukin Cacao… #Abaikan


	13. Chapter 13

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

Namja? Saat itulah Seohyun sadar seseorang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun adalah namja. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin? Namun Seohyun mengakui, namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu sangat cantik.

"Appa tidak percaya? Aku bisa membuktikan yang didalam gendongan ku ini adalah putraku. Aku dan Sungmin adalah orang tua biologisnya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Ini adalah hasil tes darah Sandeul." Ia meletakkan diatas meja.

"Jangan membodohi ku Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan trik murahanmu?" Geram Hangeng. Sedikitpun ia tidak mau melihat hasil tes itu. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian menikah. Aku tidak ingin anak ku menjadi gay!"

"Terserah Appa saja, yang jelas aku datang untuk mengenalkan anak dan calon istri ku. dan aku juga ingin membatalkan pertunangan dengan Seohyun-ssi, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi Sungmin secara sah. Aku tidak peduli Appa setuju atau tidak. Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkanmu Appa. Mereka adalah hidup ku." Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. "Permisi." Namja tampan itu membawa Sungmin dan Sandeul keluar dari ruangan itu, ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

"Apa-apaan ini." Geram Hangeng, wajah namja paruh baya itu terlihat memerah. Beraninya Kyuhyun bertindak seperti ini dan mempermalukannya. "Chulli, cepat urus pertunangan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. aku tidak akan sudi anak ku menjadi gay. Kalau bisa usahakan mereka menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

Heechul menarik nafas berat. Yeoja itu menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan tegas. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Maaf, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu!"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 13**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan kalut. Wajahnya terlihat merah menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia menelan istrinya itu bulat-bulat. Sayangnya dia bukan kanibal.

"Cho Heechul, apa maksudmu?"

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan raut dingin. "Maaf, untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu. Selama ini kau selalu mengambil alih semua urusan yang menyangkut Kyuhyun, kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau mendengarkan apa pendapat ku. maaf Han, untuk kali ini biarkan aku menjadi istri yang durhaka."

Hangeng mengatupkan bibir dengan geram. Sedangkan Seohyun hanya duduk menunduk disofa. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Jujur saja, dia sangat sakit hati akan tindakan Kyuhyun. harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Kyuhyun, sekaranglah saatnya aku akan menebus semua kesalahan ku. Kyuhyun juga putra ku. aku ibunya. Dan aku tau apa yang membuat putra ku bahagia. Kebahagiaannya ada pada Sungmin. bukan pada pilihanmu Han." Heechul melirik sekilas kearah Seohyun yang menunduk kalut.

"Seohyun-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Heechul dengan nada datar. "Aku akan membicarakan pembatalan pertunangan ini dengan orang tuamu. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Tapi ahjumma….." Seru Seohyun panic. ia tidak mau pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Ia terlanjur mencintai Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendengus. "Pulanglah! Ku rasa kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. kau cantik dan baik. Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu untuk mengejar cinta yang tidak pasti bukan?"

Seohyun meremas kuat dress yang dipakainya. Ucapan tajam Heechul berhasil merontokkan harga dirinya.

"Baiklah Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Permisi." Tanpa berpaling lagi, Seohyun keluar dari mansion mewah itu. Membawa sejuta kekecewaan didalam dirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau Cho Heechul?" bentak hangeng.

Heechul tersenyum miring. Sisi iblis yang selama ini ia sembunyikan akhirnya keluar juga. Ia menatap Hangeng dengan tajam.

"Kenapa Han? Kau takut kehilangan rekan bisinis mu? Apa uang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan putramu sendiri? Apa hatimu tidak tergerak ketika melihat cucu kita sudah besar dan butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya? Demi tuhan Han, bocah itu adalah cucu kita, apa kau tidak bahagia melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan harta. Yang ku pikirkan hanya Kyuhyun. dan aku tidak peduli pada bocah itu. Belum tentu dia cucu kita. Tidak ada namja yang bisa melahirkan Cho Heechul, itu hanya ada didalam dongeng." nada suara Hangeng masih tinggi. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana pandangan masyarakat terhadap gay? Kita bukan hidup dibarat Heechul! Kita punya norma dan aturan. Aku ingin anak ku hidup normal ditengah masyarakat."

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Patuh pada aturan tidak akan membuat putra ku hidup bahagia. Tiga tahun sudah cukup bagi ku untuk melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Kyuhyun tanpa Sungmin. kau mungkin tidak akan tau karena kau selalu sibuk dengan bisnis mu." Bentak Heechul. "Aku ibunya Han, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan ku ketika putra ku satu-satunya begitu terpuruk?" air mata membasahi wajah manis Heechul.

"Hati ku sakit Han. Aku tidak sanggup ketika melihat Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhnya mungkin masih bersama kita, namun hatinya hilang seiring dengan kepergian Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu." Heechul memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih. "Kau tidak akan mengerti Han, karena kau bukan seorang Ibu yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun."

"Chulli-ya." Hangeng menatap Heechul, namja paruh baya itu berjalan kesisi Heechul dan mendekap erat istrinya.

"Aku tau apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Aku sangat tau Han… dan bocah lucu itu, aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah cucu kita."

Hangeng memejamkan mata, ia mendekap Heechul semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun."

"Yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun hanyalah Sungmin, aku yakin kau juga menyadari hal itu. Buang semua ego mu Han. Tidakkah kau melihat beberapa hari belakangan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya? Aku yakin itu karena Sungmin. kau lihat bukan? Bagaimanapun usahamu memisahkan mereka, keduanya tetap kembali bersatu."

Hangeng membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Heechul. Ia tau, sangat tau. Sungmin adalah kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. apakah ia harus mengalah untuk yang satu ini? Bayangan wajah bocah mungil digendongan Kyuhyun tadi sontak membuat Hangeng tersadar. Dilihat dari segi manapun, bocah mungil itu memang sangat mirip dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. apa benar Sungmin yang melahirkannya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Ucap Hangeng.

"Percuma." Dengus Heechul. "Ada atau tidaknya restu dari mu, Kyuhyun tetap akan menikahi Sungmin." dengan kasar yeoja itu melepaskan pelukan Hangeng. "Dan aku akan merestui mereka." Usai berkata, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hangeng yang tiba-tiba mengidap migren.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kalian akan menikah?" Eunhyuk menatap takjub kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul dicafe Donghae yang telah tutup setengah jam yang lalu. Sandeul terlihat asik bermain dipangkuan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengurus pernikahan kami secepatnya. Ada yang bisa membantu mencarikan pendeta? Ku rasa hanya ada satu dari seratus orang yang mau menikahkan pasangan seperti kami di Korea ini."

"Bagaimana kalau pendeta yang menikahkan kami dulu?" usul Siwon. Ia, Kibum dan Baro juga ikut hadir dicafe Donghae. Bisa dilihat beberapa kali Baro melirik kesal kearah Ryeowook yang seenaknya saja menggendong Sandeulnya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan berbinar.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku akan menghubunginya. Kalian tinggal tentukan saja tanggal pernikahannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Yang jelas kami hanya akan mengadakan pesta yang sederhana saja. Mengundang beberapa teman." Namja tampan itu merangkul mesra calon istrinya.

"Sederhana juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian menikah." Sambung Yesung.

"Dan kau kapan akan menikahi Ryeowook?" Sindir Kyuhyun.

Yesung terkekeh. "Secepatnya kami akan menyusul kalian."

Pembicaraan tentang pernikahan terus bergulir. Berbagai ide dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. teman-teman mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Hampir dua jam mereka berada di café Donghae. Mereka akhirnya bersiap untuk pulang. Sungmin sedikit protes ketika Sungjin mengatakan Sandeul akan pulang bersamanya dengan mobil Siwon. Namun namja manis itu akhirnya menurut ketika Sandeul terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin bocah manis itu tidak akan senang jika pulang dengan Baro hyung-nya.

"Kau terlihat cemas." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, namja berwajah tampan itu menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir Sungai Han. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berasal dari ruko-ruko dipinggir Sungai.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemas sayang." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak pernah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Udara dingin masuk melalui atap mobil yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak usah cemas, kau hanya akan menikah dengan Ayah dari anakmu sayang." Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Tetap saja aku tidak enak hati Kyu, apalagi kedua orang tuamu terlihat menolak ku."

"Kau akan hidup bersama ku, bukan bersama mereka sayang!"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Kyuhyun. aroma maskulin menenangkan menguar dari tubuh namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku juga ingin mengajakmu pulang ke Ilsan."

Sungmin menegang. Ilsan? Tidak. Namja itu menggeleng panic.

"A… andwae…."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia sudah mendengar cerita versi Sungjin. Cerita mengenaskan dimana calon istrinya ini diusir dari rumah, dan penyebabnya adalah dia. Memang tiga tahun yang lalu Kangin begitu marah pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Kangin tega mengusir Sungmin.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Untuk itu aku perlu meminta izin pada kedua orang tuamu." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin. merasa iba ketika tubuh montok itu menggigil.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kyu, Appa masih belum memaafkan ku."

"Kita belum mencoba sayang. Sekalipun nantinya Appamu tidak memberi restu, kita akan tetap menikah tanpa restu para tetua itu. Kita hanya perlu memberitahu. Selanjutnya itu terserah mereka."

"Aku…. Aku masih takut untuk kembali Kyu… aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah terluka mereka." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata. "Aku mohon Kyu, kali ini mengertilah."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia."

"Kebahagiaan ku ada pada dirimu dan Sandeul. Aku sekarang sudah cukup bahagia Kyu."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi duduk melipat tangan. Wajahnya terkesan datar, membuat sang pecinta ikan itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini?" dengus Eunhyuk. "Pulanglah! Ini sudah malam Hae." Ucapnya kesal. Beberapa hari ini Donghae selalu memaksa mengantarnya pulang dan masuk kedalam Apartemennya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Apa ucapanku terdengar ambigu?" Eunhyuk balas bertanya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Kau tau Hyukie-ya, saat ini aku telah kalah." Ia memejamkan mata, tidak menyadari Eunhyuk yang melirik penuh Tanya kearahnya. "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku memang sudah kalah. Aku tidak mungkin pernah bisa bersaing dengan Kyuhyun. cinta Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun terlalu besar."

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Aku bodohkan Hyukie? Mencintai seseorang, padahal aku tau dia tidak akan mungkin mencintai ku. sekuat apapun aku berjuang, aku akan tetap kalah."

"Lalu kau sudah menyerah?"

Donghae mendengus. "Ya, aku menyerah. Cinta mereka begitu tulus. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan Sungmin, tanpa mau melihat sekitar. Padahal ada seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintai ku." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Hyukie-ya, selama ini aku selalu menganggap remeh perasaan mu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Namja itu memegang tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut, lalu membawa tangan itu kebibirnya. "Maukah kau menyembuhkan luka ku? maukah kau menggantikan Sungmin dihati ku? aku akan belajar mencintaimu Hyukie. Aku mohon, bantu aku untuk lepas dari semua ini. Butakan aku dengan cinta mu! Buat aku hanya melihatmu!"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Apa dia bermimpi? Donghae memintanya? Apa ini balasan dari semua sakit dan cintanya selama ini? Apa ini akhir dari perjuangannya? Namja bergummy smile itu mengangguk. Berseru kaget ketika Donghae membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Gomawo Hyukie-ya, jeongmal gomawo."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Heechul memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Yeoja cantik itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tiga tahun silam tidak lama setelah Victoria dikabarkan menghilang dan Kyuhyun berubah jadi sosok mayat hidup.

.

_Sore itu, tanpa melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun, Hangeng memanggil putra mereka._

_ "Kyuhyun-ah, duduklah!"_

_ Kyuhyun menurut. ia mendudukkan tubuh ringkihnya. Empat bulan ia selalu berusaha mencari Sungmin. namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana lagi mencari kekasihnya itu._

_ "Kau tau kan Victoria telah pergi." Ucap Hangeng membuka percakapan. Menghiraukan tatapan protes dari Heechul._

_ "Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat._

_ "Appa sudah mengatur perjodohanmu dengan anak rekan bisnis Appa." Hangeng tersenyum cerah. "Appa harap kau mau menerima perjodohan ini. Bagaimana?"_

_ Kyuhyun mendengus. Matanya menerawang kosong. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris. Bahkan Appa-nya sama sekali tidak menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi masalah perjodohan. Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan hidupnya sendiri._

_ "Terserah Appa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun lesu._

_ Hangeng tersenyum puas, sementara Heechul hanya meringis._

_ "Kalian tidak perlu langsung bertunangan. Cukup berkenalan saja dulu. Siapa tau kalian nantinya memang saling tertarik. Appa yakin kau tidak akan menyesal Kyuhyun-ah. Dia yeoja yang cantik dan baik. Berpendidikan tinggi."_

_ Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidakkah kedua orang tuanya tau kalau yang dia inginkan hanyalah Sungmin? ia tidak butuh orang lain. Ia tidak peduli secantik apapun orang itu._

_ "Appa sudah selesai? Aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu bangkit menuju kamarnya tanpa mau menoleh lagi._

_ "Han, kau yakin?" Heechul menatap punggung putranya. Sejujurnya ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, menenangkan putranya itu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menentang suaminya._

_ "Ini yang terbaik untuknya Chulli-ya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun pasti bisa melupakan Sungmin."_

.

Heechul menghapus lelehan bening yang mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Waktu demi waktu terus berjalan, namun ia tetap melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang jiwanya telah mati. Setahun setelah kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyewa Apartemen sendiri. Hidupnya terlihat semakin suram, meski ia tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, namun Heechul tau. tubuh itu sudah tidak dihuni oleh kebahagiaan lagi.

Ia begitu bahagia ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyuhyun kembali terlihat hidup. Ia tidak tau apa penyebabnya, tapi sekarang ia tau. separuh jiwa Kyuhyun yang telah hilang itu kembali lagi.

"Putra kalian sangat menggemaskan." Heechul tersenyum miris. "Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah, bolehkah dia memanggil Eomma, Halmeoni?" isakan pelan terdengar dari kamar mewah itu. Heechul menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya melalui tangisan. Tangisan penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kecil terdengar memasuki dapur. Pemilik kaki kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir ketika melihat Sungmin sibuk dengan masakannya, dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan Koran paginya. Lalu matanya beralih kearah Sungjin dan Ryeowook yang berebut omelet.

"Pangeran daddy sudah bangun eoh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika menyadari malaikat kecilnya telah berada didapur. "Kesini baby!" ia mengulurkan tangan ketika Sandeul mendekat. Lalu membawa bocah mungil itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan Cannie dad?" protes sandeul.

"Mianhae baby." Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi putranya. "Kau terlihat nyenyak, jadi daddy tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya –lagi. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat Sungmin mendekat kemeja makan.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sapa Sungmin, namja manis itu memindahkan omeletnya keatas piring. "Kau mau roti, omelet atau sereal?"

"Celeal caja mom." Bocah manis itu mengusap matanya dengan gerakan lucu.

"Sudah cuci muka eoh?"

"Cudah mom."

"Putra daddy memang pintar." Kecupan ringan Kyuhyun layangkan dikepala Sandeul.

Sungmin kembali sibuk mengambilkan sarapan untuk Sandeul. Sesekali ia memutar bola mata ketika mendengar Sungjin dan Ryeowook kembali heboh. Entah apalagi yang mereka perebutkan kali ini.

"Kalian tidak bekerja?" ia melirik kearah Sungjin dan Ryeowook.

"Sebentar lagi hyung." Jawab Sungjin, namja tampan itu meminum susu yang telah disediakan Sungmin. huh, sebenarnya dia sangat malas. Hey, dia sudah besar. Susu itu hanya untuk anak yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan seperti Sandeul. –menurutnya.

"Bawa saja mobilku." Lanjut Kyuhyun. ia mengambil sereal yang diberikan Sungmin. menyuapi putra tercintanya sembari sesekali mencubit gemas pipi gembul Sandeul.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" Ryeowook mengerjap bingung.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal."

"Hah, baiklah hyung." Sungjin tertawa senang. Setidaknya dia nanti bisa pamer pada yeoja dikantornya. Ngahahaha. Ia bisa menaikkan pamor melalui mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Itulah pikiran nista seorang Lee Sungjin.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel membuat kegiatan manusia-manusia dimeja makan itu terhenti. Mereka saling lirik. –siapa yang akan membukakan pintu? Itulah arti lirikan mereka. Ketika bel semakin gencar berbunyi. Sungmin berkacak pinggang menatap Kyuhyun, Sungjin dan Ryeowook dengan kesal?

"Haruskah aku meninggalkan omelet ku untuk membuka pintu?"\

"Biar ku bukakan." Ryeowook akhirnya bangkit, bergegas menuju pintu. Sedikit merutuki tamu yang datang pagi-pagi.

"Dad, hali ini kita belmain lagi?" Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja sayang. Daddy masih punya banyak kaset game yang harus kita mainkan." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sandeul sangat menggilai game seperti dirinya. Beberapa hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Kalian akan dirumah sepanjang hari?" Sungmin memasukkan sepotong omelet kedalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun tertawa riang. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sandeul merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. "Kau tidak berangkat kerja bukan?"

"Jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun, kau mau aku dipecat Donghae?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, Aegyo alami yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali melumat bibir seksi itu.

"Itu mau ku sayang."

"Yaa… Cho Kyu…."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" teriakan Sungmin terhenti ketika suara seorang yeoja mengagetkan mereka.

Kyuhyun menegang, matanya beralih kearah pintu dapur. Menatap tak percaya sosok yang tengah berdiri disana.

"E… Eomma…"

Heechul tersenyum bahagia. "Boleh Eomma bergabung?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Ada urusan apa Eomma Kyuhyun datang kesini? Namun namja yang tidak pernah melupakan kesopanan terhadap orang tua itu bergegas berdiri dan mengosongkan kursi untuk Heechul.

"Ahjumma bisa duduk disini." Ucap Sungmin gugup.

Heechul tersenyum. ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi, menatap Sandeul yang tengah mengernyit bingung dengan raut lucu.

"Emh, sepertinya kami harus segera kekantor." Sungjin mengusap tengkuknya. "Permisi ahjumma." Dengan sopannya namja itu membungkuk hormat lalu menarik Ryeowook keluar dari dapur.

"Ada apa Eomma kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia menatap Heechul dengan bingung.

"Hanya ingin melihat cucu dan calon menantu Eomma."Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Eommaaa…" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan raut tak percaya, apa Heechul menyetujui hubungan mereka?

Heechul kembali tersenyum. "Bolehkah Eomma menggendongnya?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Tentu saja boleh ahjumma." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia segera meraih Sandeul dari pelukan Kyuhyun. "Baby, ini Halmeoni."

"Halmeoni?" Sandeul mengerucut imut. Ia hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya beralih kedalam gendongan hangat Heechul. Bahkan bocah itu hanya bisa meringis ketika Heechul menghujami pipinya dengan ciuman penuh kasih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah…." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "Maafkan Eomma, selama ini Eomma tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. Izinkan Eomma menebus semua kesalahan ini." Heechul mula terisak, ia mendekap Sandeul dengan erat.

"Eomma." Kyuhyun berpindah kesisi Eommanya. Mengusap bahu sang ibu dengan penuh kasih. "Eomma tetap ibu yang baik untuk ku. jangan menyalahkan diri Eomma sendiri."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun, lalu beralih pada Sungmin. "Kemarilah sayang!" ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Sungmin. merangkul namja itu ketika berada disebelahnya. Heechul semakin terisak, ia mendekap erat ketiga orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Uljima Eomma." Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan bening dipipi Heechul.

"Menikahlah! Eomma merestui kalian sayang!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa kau sudah menemui pendetanya?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang duduk santai disofa.

Siwon menarik nafas. "Aku sudah mengunjunginya kemarin Kyu, namun sayangnya dia masih di Jepang. Dua hari lagi baru akan kembali." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika Sungmin muncul membawakan tiga gelas jus jeruk untuk mereka.

"Dimana Kibumie?"

"Tadi ku lihat dia tengah memasak." Jawab Siwon, ia menyeruput jus buatan Sungmin. "Bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian?"

"Masih perlu beberapa persiapan lagi." Jawab Sungmin. "Heechul Eomma menginginkan kami melaksanakan pernikahan yang sederhana tapi bermakna."

"Tentu saja. Pernikahan itu hanya sekali seumur hidup." Siwon tersenyum. "Kecuali kalau kalian berniat untuk menikah dua kali." Godanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tertawa.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kecil membuat ketiga namja dewasa itu melirik kearah pintu.

"Eoh, Ahjussi." Baro, sang pemilik langkah kecil itu tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin bertemu Sandeul."

"Cannie dicini hyung." Sandeul muncul sembari menenteng boneka kelincinya. Bocah manis itu berlari riang menghampiri Baro.

"Kajja! Hyung membelikan ice cream dan permen kapas untuk mu!" ucap Baro dengan riang.

"Jeongmalyo hyung?" mata Sandeul mengerjap lucu. "Mommy…. Daddy…. Cannie mau ke Apaltemen Balo hyung."

"hati-hati baby." Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia hanya tertawa ketika melihat dua bocah itu berlari riang keluar ruangan.

"Kita harus menjodohkan mereka saat dewasa nanti." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Percayalah hyung, perjodohan itu tidak enak. Biarkan mereka memilih sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan tetap bersama sampai nantinya."

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Benar juga katamu."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kau. Astaga, akhir-akhir ini café Donghae semakin ramai. Dan sialnya Lee Donghae itu tidak mau menambah karyawan.

"Kau lelah?" Eunhyuk menepuk sekilas bahu Sungmin.

"Sedikit." Jawab Sungmin. "Kau tau Hyukie, semakin hari pelanggan semakin banyak."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ku rasa Donghae perlu menambah karyawan."

"Aku setuju dengan hal itu." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kapan rencananya pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan?"

"Mungkin sekitar sebulan lagi." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi Heechul Eomma meminta secepatnya kami menikah. Dia ingin dua minggu lagi kami sudah berdiri di Altar. kau tau kan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Persiapan pernikahan meski sederhana tapi tetap saja membuat ku lelah."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Tapi setelah menikah kalian bisa bersantai bukan? Kalau kau berbulan madu aku siap menjaga Sandeul." Eunhyuk mengedip genit.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Aku tidak yakin Halmeoni-nya rela menyerahkannya padamu. Kau tau, sekarang saja Heechul Eomma sering berebut dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau maklum saja, mereka baru bertemu. Lagipula Sandeul adalah cucu pertamanya Eomma Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku merasa hidup ku semakin lengkap Hyukie-ya. Aku bahagia bisa berada bersama orang-orang yang ku cintai."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin balas tersenyum. ya, ia kini bahagia. Namun tetap saja kebahagiaannya itu belum lengkap tanpa sosok kedua orang tua yang selalu ia rindukan. Sungmin rindu Kangin dan Leeteuk, namun rasa bersalah membuatnya mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya untuk kembali merasakan pelukan hangat mereka. Dan satu hal lagi, sampai saat ini Hangeng masih belum mau merestui mereka.

"Kau tau, Donghae mengajak ku kencan hari ini." Bisik Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Chukkae Hyukie-ya." Sungmin melompat untuk memeluk Eunhyuk. Ia bahagia akhirnya kedua sahabatnya itu berkencan juga.

"Tapi aku gugup Min…."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau harus menghilangkan gugup mu itu! Arachi… buatlah kencan pertama kalian jadi berkesan!"

Eunhyuk tertawa parau. Sungmin yang penuh semangat inilah yang sangat ia sukai.

"Gomawo Min…"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau kenapa?" Ryeowook menatap Sungjin yang sedari tadi sibuk menimang-nimang ponselnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sungjin melengos. Ia beralih menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu hyung."

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tau, Sungmin hyung pasti tidak akan mau pulang ke Ilsan sebelum Appa memaafkannya." Sungjin menarik nafas berat. Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar keluarganya kembali bersatu. Ia sudah berjanji akan membawa Sungmin kembali pulang. Namun Sungmin sendiri sepertinya enggan untuk pulang, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membujuk hyung-nya yang keras kepala itu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Sungjin menyeringai. "Aku akan membuat Appa dan Eomma datang ke Seoul."

Ryeowook membelalak. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Sungjin.

"Kau lihat saja. Semoga mereka mau datang, dan semoga tuhan memaafkan ku karena telah berani membohongi mereka."

Ryeowook memutar bola mata. Ia memperhatikan Sungjin yang kini tengah menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseo, Appa…" Sungjin tertawa riang begitu mendengar suara Kangin diseberang sana.

_"Sungjin-ah… bagaimana kabar mu? Kau baik-baik saja kan nak?"_ jawab Kangin diseberang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Appa dan Eomma bagaimana?"

_"Kami juga baik."_

Sungjin tersenyum. "Appa, aku ingin Appa dan Eomma datang ke Seoul."

_"Wae?"_

_"Aisch… aku merindukan kalian. Pekerjaan ku tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jebal Appa…. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak saking rindunya."_ Sungjin merajuk, mengeluarkan jurus anak bungsunya.

Kangin terdengar menarik nafas sejenak. _"Baiklah, kebetulan dua hari lagi Appa libur. Appa akan ke Seoul bersama Eomma dan menemui mu."_

Sungjin tersenyum. _'Tidak Appa, bukan hanya aku. Tapi kau juga akan menemui Sungmin hyung.'_

_"Sungjin-ah, kau masih disana nak?"_

"Ah, ne Appa." Sungjin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Dua hari lagi aku akan menjemput Appa dan Eomma ke stasiun kereta."

_"Andwae…. Andwae… Andwae…."_ Cegah Kangin panic. ia tau bagaimana putranya yang satu ini_. "Kau cukup memberikan alamat tempat tinggalmu. Appa tidak mau menunggu orang yang tersesat didaerah sendiri."_

"Ck, kau menghancurkan hati ku Appa." Sungjin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Kangin hanya tertawa. _"Baiklah, Appa harus kembali bekerja. Kau kirim saja alamat rumahmu. Nanti Appa akan kesana ne!"_

"Ne, arasseo. Jaga kesehatan mu Appa. Annyeong…." Sungjin memutuskan line telephone. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas berat kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum ketika Ryeowook menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan niat baik maka akan berakhir dengan baik."

Sungjin mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin keluarga ku berkumpul kembali hyung. Aku ingin Sungmin hyung bahagia. Sudah cukup dia menderita selama ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum. ia membawa Sungjin kedalam pelukannya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan keluarga kecil sahabatnya.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkan diri sebentar?_

_Butakan aku dengan cintamu Hyukie-ya_

_Aku rela terlambat asal bisa memakanmu sayang_

_Kalau pendeta itu tidak bisa, kita bisa mengatur pernikahan kalian diluar negri._

_Kau yang membuatku nakal, sayang_

_Kalau begitu, boleh ahjussi bertemu dengan Sungjin Samchon mu?_

_Apa selama tiga tahun ini kalian tinggal bersama dan mengadopsi anak? Apa karena ini kau tidak pulang-pulang, Lee Sungmin?_

_Aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin, meski ahjussi tidak mengizinkannya._

.

.

* * *

TBC? Iyaaa itu TBC…

Seminggu ini saya rajin update ya,, hampir tiap hari saya update FF yang di Blog maupun di FFN… yaaahhh doain aja virus rajin updatenya Mommy bertahan lama… ngahahaha

Yang nanya siapa saya (?) mau hubungin saya kemana? FB saya apa, twitter dan Blog saya juga apa? Silahkan lirik profil saya,, semua ada disitu.

**.**

_**Jawaban beberapa Review :**_

**Q : ko seo dipanggilnya nyonya seo ya? dia udah tua kah ceritanya?**

**A :** Bukan say,, Nyonya Seo itu Ibunya Seohyun… Seo itu kan marganya dia.

**Q : Apa Jongjin akan muncul di FF ini?**

**A :** Sepertinya tidak, kalau saya munculin Jongjin ntar FF jadi panjang dan belibet =,= terlebih lagi saya tidak ingin memunculkan saingan sendiri #Ohok #DitendangJongjin

Oke abaikan alasan terakhir #ReadersCengo

**Q : Kapan eunhae sadar dg perasaan mereka?**

**A :** Ketika akhirnya kesadaran itu datang o_o (Jawaban apaan ini?) #ReadersLemparSungjin Terimakasih :D

**Q : Chapter ini kebakaran yah? Kok panas (**Hayooo kemaren siapa yang nanya ini?**)**

**A :** Iya, nggak sengaja nuangin bensin,, trus nyalain api… jadinya panas =,=

**Q : kalo mau blajar nc ma saya aja**

**A :** Benarkah? Kalo begitu saya siapain kamera dulu…

**Q : agak hambar ya ncnya**

**A :** Saya lupa nambahin garam,, makanya hambar gitu #Digetok

**Q : updatee kilatt**

**A :** masa saya harus update si kilat,, ntar readers semua hangus loh :o

**Q : kpn mo nyerita'in kisah eunhae nya?**

**A :** Kalau kisah HaeHyuk nggak bakal saya certain secara detil, Cuma nyempil2 dikit aja… ngehehe

**Q : Maaf baru review, setiap ngetik review selalu gak masuk. Padahal udah ngetik 2-3 kali. Itu kenapa ya?**

**A :** Kalau masalah itu saya kurang tau Say :D saya juga sering ngalaminnya kalo Review dari ponsel… makanya kalo baca FF dari Ponsel saya juga harus buka Laptop buat ngetik review T_T

**Q : problemnya jgn dibikin makin panjang ya author!**

**A :** Tenang aja, saya juga nggak suka masalah yang berlarut-larut. Saya lebih suka nulis Kyumin yang lagi lovey dovey :v

.

Chapter ini saya juga butuh review :D

Makasih ya,, chapter kemaren banyak readers baru yang muncul.. semoga FF saya nggak ngecewain… saya akan selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik dan tetap melestarikan FF KyuMin di FFn. Semoga saja tidak ada kendala ^_^

Thanks all… yang ngecup saya sini saya kecup balik… muuuuaahhhh :*


	14. Chapter 14

_**Past of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Aisch… aku merindukan kalian. Pekerjaan ku tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jebal Appa…. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak saking rindunya."_ Sungjin merajuk, mengeluarkan jurus anak bungsunya.

Kangin terdengar menarik nafas sejenak. _"Baiklah, kebetulan dua hari lagi Appa libur. Appa akan ke Seoul bersama Eomma dan menemui mu."_

Sungjin tersenyum. _'Tidak Appa, bukan hanya aku. Tapi kau juga akan menemui Sungmin hyung.'_

_"Sungjin-ah, kau masih disana nak?"_

"Ah, ne Appa." Sungjin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Dua hari lagi aku akan menjemput Appa dan Eomma ke stasiun kereta."

_"Andwae…. Andwae… Andwae…."_ Cegah Kangin panic. ia tau bagaimana putranya yang satu ini_. "Kau cukup memberikan alamat tempat tinggalmu. Appa tidak mau menunggu orang yang tersesat didaerah sendiri."_

"Ck, kau menghancurkan hati ku Appa." Sungjin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Kangin hanya tertawa. _"Baiklah, Appa harus kembali bekerja. Kau kirim saja alamat rumahmu. Nanti Appa akan kesana ne!"_

"Ne, arasseo. Jaga kesehatan mu Appa. Annyeong…." Sungjin memutuskan line telephone. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas berat kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum ketika Ryeowook menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan niat baik maka akan berakhir dengan baik."

Sungjin mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin keluarga ku berkumpul kembali hyung. Aku ingin Sungmin hyung bahagia. Sudah cukup dia menderita selama ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum. ia membawa Sungjin kedalam pelukannya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan keluarga kecil sahabatnya.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 14**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau suka filmnya?" Donghae tersenyum sembari menatap kearah Eunhyuk. Sesekali namja tampan berwajah komikal itu meniupkan nafas ketangan. Dingin, ditambah lagi salju yang mulai turun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, namja itu juga terlihat kedinginan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkan diri sebentar?" usul Donghae. "Aku ingin makan Jjangmyeon." Ia menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap, khawatir ketika melihat namja bergummy smile itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Bukan hal yang buruk." Eunhyuk tersenyum. usul Donghae memang bagus. Setidaknya mereka bisa menghangatkan tubuh sembari menunggu salju mereda. Lagipula tidak aka nada kereta ditengah guyuran salju seperti ini.

Keduanya berjalan memasuki warung Jjangmyeon. Memesan dua mangkuk mie hitam itu beserta sebotol soju. Beruntung mereka masih mendapatkan kursi kosong.

"Aku senang kau mau membantu ku melupakan masa lalu ku." ucap Donghae sungguh-sungguh.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu sebisa ku Hae-ya."

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Jangan lepaskan tangan ku. jika kau melepaskan tangan ku, aku tidak tau harus bergantung pada siapa lagi."

Eunhyuk menangkup tangan Donghae. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Percayalah Hae-ya."

Donghae bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak salah membuka hatinya untuk Eunhyuk. Ia yakin, Eunhyuk adalah jodoh yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya.

Usai makan, keduanya berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Salju memang telah berhenti turun, namun tetap saja menyisakan dingin dan gundukan putih disepanjang jalan. Berkali-kali Eunhyuk mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya.

"Dingin?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Namja bergummy smile itu tersentak kaget ketika Donghae meraih tangan kanannya dan memasukkan kedalam saku mantel. Hangat. Genggaman tangan Donghae seolah menyalurkan ribuan energy listrik kedalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah tidak dingin lagikan?" Donghae tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Gomawo."

Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Hyukie-ya…"

"Hmm?" Eunhyuk melirik sekilas kearah Donghae.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tak percaya kearah Donghae. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengatakan semua ini dalam keadaan terpaksa Hae-ya. Aku tau hatimu masih milik Sungmin." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. "Aku memang berjanji membantumu untuk melupakan Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Tapi kalau kau menjadikan ku kekasih hanya untuk pelarian, sebaiknya jangan Hae. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya sakit karena terluka. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, bukan karena sebuah paksaan."

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk, menatap dalam manic cokelat namja dihadapannya itu.

"Dulu hatiku memang milik Sungmin, tapi mulai hari ini, hati ku milikmu, Hyukie-ya." Tidak ada kebohongan dalam sorot mata itu, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kejujuran dan kepastian.

Eunhyuk menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kau harus percaya padaku!" lanjut Donghae, namja berwajah komikal itu menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar semakin dekat dengannya. Merengkuh pinggang Eunhyuk kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk.

Tidak ada lumatan.

Ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, Donghae langsung membawa tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu kedalam pelukan.

"Butakan aku dengan cintamu Hyukie-ya."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalam kotak bekal. Namja tampan itu menghampiri calon istrinya, lalu memeluk tubuh sintal itu dari belakang. Menghirup aroma yang selalu menguar dari tengkuk Sungmin.

"Membuatkan kalian bekal." Jawab Sungmin. sedikit merasa risih dengan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menyapu tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengecup lama tengkuk Sungmin. sepertinya bermanja-manja sembari memeluk Sungmin sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun setiap pagi.

"Hari ini apa kegiatanmu?"

"Eomma mengajak ku memilih-milih tuxedo."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Sungmin.

"Kenapa ketika Eomma yang meminta, kau mau saja berhenti bekerja?" protes Kyuhyun, ia masih ingat ketika Heechul meminta Sungmin berhenti bekerja dan focus mengurus Sandeul, namja manisnya itu menurut begitu saja.

"Itu karena Eomma mu yang meminta." Ucap Sungmin sembari menutup kotak bekal. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mungkin menolakkan sayang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mencuri ciuman dibibir Sungmin. "Istri yang baik."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. "Lekaslah sarapan, apa kau mau terlambat ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Aku rela terlambat asal bisa memakanmu sayang." Kyuhyun mengedip genit.

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun!" bibir Sungmin semakin mengerucut lucu.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"Kau…"

"Apa kami harus sarapan diluar, hyung?" Sungjin muncul didapur bersama Ryeowook dan Sandeul. Wajah namja bermarga Lee itu terlihat polos, seolah ia tidak merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu dua pasangan yang tengah bermesraan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kyuhyun bergerak kikuk menuju kursi, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Daddy cama Mommy cedang apa?" Sandeul menatap Sungmin dengan raut polos.

"Aniya baby." Sungmin tersenyum. ia meraih tubuh Sandeul dan mendudukkan bocah mungil itu di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau sayur Min." protes Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menyendokkan sayur kedalam piringnya.

"Cannie juga tidak mau cayul mom." Ikut Sandeul. Semenjak Kyuhyun tinggal bersama mereka ia serasa punya partner sejiwa, sehati dan seraga.

Sungmin memutar bola mata. "Makan sayurnya atau kalian akan menyesal." Ancam Sungmin.

"Daddyyyy…." Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh duka.

"Makan sayurnya baby." Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. Ini gawat, kalau ia menolak bisa-bisa Sungmin tidak memberinya jatah malam. Huh, itu tidak baik untuk little Cho. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menepuk pelan selangkangnya.

"Aku serasa menjadi nyamuk." Gerutu Ryeowook.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah menikah!" Kyuhyun mencibir kearah Ryeowook.

"Jangan menggurui ku Cho, kau saja belum menikah."

"Saat ini memang belum, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." Balas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya mencibir. Ia kembali memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalian berangkat bersama ku atau naik kereta? Kebetulan hari ini aku lewat kantor kalian." Kyuhyun menatap Sungjin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Bersama mu saja hyung." Jawab Sungjin. Setidaknya nanti dia turun dari mobil Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan segar. Jika dengan kereta, ia yakin penampilannya sesampai dikantor nanti akan mengerikan. Dan itu pasti sangat buruk dimata yeoja.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk kalian semua." Sungmin ikut menimpali. "Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Heechul Eomma. Kalian bawa kunci ya!"

Semua hanya mengangguk.

"Besok kalian tidak ada kegiatankan?" Sungjin melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Aku ingin kalian tetap dirumah!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sungmin menatap dongsaengnya dengan raut bingung.

"Hanya sebuah kejutan." Sungjin menyeringai misterius. Sepertinya para penghuni Apartemen itu mulai terbiasa menyeringai. Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus bertanggung jawab.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa nyaman sayang?" Heechul menggandeng tangan Sungmin, keduanya baru saja keluar dari salon. Mereka hanya berdua, sedangkan Sandeul ikut dengan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya Heechul protes ketika Kyuhyun membawa Sandeul, ia juga ingin bersama bocah lucu itu. Namun karena Sandeul memilih ikut Kyuhyun, akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ne Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum. bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Dari beberapa jam yang lalu salon langganan Heechul itu memanjakannya. Ia tidak pernah kesalon sebelumnya. Memotong rambut saja dia menggunakan jasa Sungjin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Eomma lapar."

Sungmin mengangguk, ini sudah jam 8 malam. Tentu saja mereka lapar. Ia senang ketika Heechul menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Tak jarang calon mertuanya itu bermanja-manja padanya.

"Boleh juga Eomma." Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga sudah lapar."

Heechul tersenyum. "Kau suka masakan Jepang, sayang?"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku sangat menyukainya Eomma."

Heechul mengedip. "Kajja! Eomma tau restoran Jepang paling enak." Ia menyeret Sungmin penuh semangat. Oh rasanya Heechul begitu bahagia, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Keduanya masuk kedalam restoran Jepang, Sungmin hanya bisa melongo kagum ketika restoran itu benar-benar menyajikan suasana Jepang. Para pelayan yang tersenyum ramah, dentingan music khas Jepang dan terlebih lagi wangi masakan Jepang yang begitu menggugah selera.

"Selamat malam Tuan, Nyonya… silahkan tentukan pesanan anda." Seorang Waiter berwajah Jepang menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan buku menu.

Heechul tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih." Wanita itu mengambil buku menu lalu membolak baliknya. "Kau mau pesan apa, sayang?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Aku mau Yakiniku saja Eomma."

Heechul mengangguk, ia menyebutkan pesanan Sungmin lalu pesanannya. Wanita itu juga menambahkan beberapa menu. Sedangkan Sungmin, namja manis itu hanya melotot horror. Nafsu makan Heechul benar-benar bagus. Mereka hanya berdua, tapi Heechul memesan seolah mereka tengah berlima.

Ketika pesanan datang, Heechul tersenyum senang. Wanita itu dengan anggun mulai menyuap makanannya. Berkeliling lalu menghabiskan waktu disalon benar-benar membuat perutnya lapar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemui pendeta itu?" Heechul beralih menatap Sungmin yang sibuk mengunyah Sushi.

"Belum Eomma." Jawab Sungmin begitu mulutnya kosong. "Siwon mengatakan kalau dia masih belum pulang."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau pendeta itu tidak bisa, kita bisa mengatur pernikahan kalian diluar negri."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne Eomma."

"Umh… Sungmin-ah…" panggil Heechul ragu. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Sungmin menunduk. Jemarinya menggenggam erat sumpit yang ia gunakan. Rasa sesak yang penuh akan kerinduan itu kembali menikam jantungnya.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahukan pernikahan mu pada mereka?" lanjut Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Mereka masih belum memaafkan ku Eomma." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

Heechul menarik nafas berat. Ia menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sungmin yang berada diatas meja.

"Sayang, sebesar apapun kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh seorang anak, orang tua akan tetap memaafkannya." Heechul tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengangkat kepala, pandangan mereka bertemu. "Percayalah pada Eomma."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Terima kasih Eomma." Seulas senyum tersungging disudut bibir Shape M-nya. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Heechul balas tersenyum, ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut prihatin. Bagaimana mungkin namja sebaik Sungmin harus melalui kisah hidup seperti ini? Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga setelah ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Leeteuk mengeratkan pegangannya dilengan Kangin. Sudah lama ia tidak ke Seoul. Kota ini semakin hari semakin terlihat indah. Banyak gedung-gedung baru yang menjulang tinggi. Pusat perbelanjaan yang semakin bertambah besar. Dan jangan lupakan Seoul yang semakin ramai setiap harinya.

"Kau yakin disini alamatnya?" Leeteuk menatap bangunan mewah dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin, Sungjin yang baru saja pergi beberapa hari yang lalu sekarang bisa tinggal di tempat semewah ini? Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan bocah itu?

"Ini sesuai dengan alamat yang dikirimkan Sungjin, yeobo." Jawab Kangin. "Kajja." Pria paruh baya itu membawa Leeteuk masuk kedalam Apartemen mewah itu. Setelah melewati pos security, keduanya bergegas menuju lift. Tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang satu lift dengan mereka.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk pakaian diatas kasur.

"Melipat pakaian Sandeul." Jawab Sungmin, sembari tangannya terus bergerak melipat pakaian putra mereka.

GREP.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas hangat namja tampan itu kini menyapu tengkuknya. Bisa ia rasakan lidah basah Kyuhyun mulai bermain-main disana.

"Eunghh… Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir, mati-matian berusaha menahan desahannya. Bisa gawat jika ada yang mendengar. "Jangan seperti ini… nghhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun memelintir nipple-nya. "Bagaimana jika baby melihat?" lirih Sungmin. bohong jika ia tidak terangsang. Setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya selalu membuatnya gila.

"Baby sedang bersama Baro, sayang." Kyuhyun mulai menyesap leher Sungmin, tangannya dengan lincah meremas dada Sungmin yang sedikit berisi.

"Sungjin dan Wookie ada diluar.. emmhh… Kyu…"

"Mereka sibuk bermain game." Jawab Kyuhyun parau. Namja tampan itu tidak tahan lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membaringkan tubuh Sungmin, lalu menindihnya.

"Nappeun." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau yang membuatku nakal, sayang." Kyuhyun mengedip genit. Bibir tebalnya kemudian membungkam bibir M milik Sungmin. menyesap rasa manis dari bibir pinkish yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Mmhh…" tanpa sadar, Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika tangan Kyuhyun bermain-main didadanya. Nikmat. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Kedua bibir itu terus bergerak. Berusaha saling mendominasi. Kamar dengan nuansa warna pink itu kini penuh dengan suara decakan khas berciuman. Sesekali lenguhan pelan ikut terdengar. Merasa tidak puas, tangan Kyuhyun kini beralih meremas bokong padat calon istrinya. Sepertinya bercinta disiang hari bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun keleher, ia menjilat leher yang selalu terasa manis itu dengan rakus, memberikan beberapa gigitan kecil disana.

"Jangan membuat tanda… umhh…." Cegah Sungmin.

"Ini masih musim dingin sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun parau. "Kau bisa menggunakan syal."

"Tetap saja Kyuuu…." Rengek Sungmin. "Aku tidak mau ditertawai Sungjin."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin lalu menatap dalam manic rubah kekasihnya.

"Arasseo."

Sungmin tersenyum. namja manis itu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. "Jadiiii…. Calon suami ku yang tampan ini tidak puas dengan jatah semalam, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggigit kecil hidung Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan pernah puas, sayang. Kau selalu membuat ku gila." Ucapnya parau.

Bibir Sungmin membentuk senyuman, jemarinya kini menyisir rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mata rubahnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya. dengan gerakan ringan, ibu jari itu kini telah berada didalam mulut Sungmin. Namja manis itu memejamkan mata dan terus mengulum ibu jari Kyuhyun.

Sembari jarinya berada didalam mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya keleher Sungmin. menghirup aroma memabukkan yang keluar dari leher jenjang itu. Kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigit leher Sungmin tepat dibagian bawah cuping telinganya –berhati-hati agar tidak meninggalkan tanda. Menggeram nikmat ketika tubuh Sungmin melengkung. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan.

"Oh, Kyuu…" lirih Sungmin.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya seperti orang gila.

.

.

"Hyung, Cannie mau pulang dulu ne! nanti malam Cannie datang lagi. Cannie mau bobo ciang dulu." Ujar Sandeul, ia menatap Baro dengan ekspresi lucu.

Baro mengangguk dengan enggan. "Arasseo. Pokoknya nanti malam kau harus kesini ne!"

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk lucu. Bocah berpipi bulat itu segera bergegas keluar dari Apartemen Baro. Ia harus pulang, jika tidak Mommy-nya pasti akan marah karena melewatkan waktu tidur siang dan menyita semua kaset game yang dibelikan Daddy. Huh, itu sangat tidak baik untuknya.

"Yeobo, benarkah disini?"

Sandeul mengerjap lucu ketika melihat dua orang tak dikenal mematung didepan pintu Apartemennya. Huh? Siapa mereka?

"Aku yakin yeobo, ini sesuai dengan alamatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin bocah itu bisa membeli Apartemen sebagus ini?"

"Mungkin saja dia tinggal bersama temannya."

"Nuguceo?" Sandeul menatap keduanya dengan raut lucu.

Dua orang itu –Leeteuk dan Kangin, menatap Sandeul. Tersenyum ketika melihat bocah manis itu memasang tampang polos.

"Annyeong baby. Siapa namamu?" Leeteuk berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sandeul.

Sandeul mengerjap. "Mommy tidak mengizinkan Cannie belbicala dengan olang tak dikenal." Bocah mungil itu menjawab diiringi kerjapan lucu.

Leeteuk tersenyum gemas. Entah kenapa, bocah dihadapannya itu mengingatkannya pada Sungmin. seketika wajah wanita itu berubah sendu. Sungmin. ini sudah lebih tiga tahun semenjak kepergian putranya itu. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya. Ia merindukan Sungmin. sangat merindukannya. Setiap malam ia selalu berdoa, agar Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Ahjumma mencali ciapa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kau tinggal disini?" kali ini Kangin-lah yang bertanya. Pria paruh baya yang wajahnya mulai dipenuhi kerutan akibat pertambahan usia itu ikut berjongkok. Sama seperti Leeteuk, ia merasa seolah tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin kecil. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan putra sulungnya. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha mencari Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan Leeteuk dan Sungjin. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Umh…" Sandeul mengangguk imut.

"Kau kenal dengan Sungjin ahjussi?" Tanya Kangin hati-hati. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi gembul Sandeul ketika bocah itu memiringkan kepala. Pose berfikir yang sama dengan Sungmin. hal itu membuat kedua suami istri itu semakin merindukan putra mereka.

"Cungjin camchon?"

Kangin dan Leeteuk mengerut bingung. Samchon? Hey, apa Sungjin kini mengencani bibi dari bocah ini?

"Ne, kau kenal dia?" Leeteuk mengangguk. Biarlah jika itu bukan Sungjin mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa memastikan dulu bukan?

"Umh…" lagi-lagi Sandeul mengangguk. "Cungjin camchon tinggal belcama Cannie dan Mommy. Ngh… Wookie camchon juga tinggal dicini." Lanjut Sandeul, membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk semakin yakin yang dimaksud bocah imut itu adalah Sungjin mereka. "Daddy akhil-akhil ini juga tinggal dicini." Senyuman manis mengembang dibibir Sandeul. Sepertinya dia lupa pesan sang Mommy –jangan berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Kalau begitu, boleh ahjussi bertemu dengan Sungjin Samchon mu?"

Sandeul mengangguk. "Chakkaman ahjucci, ahjumma." Bocah lucu itu berlari riang menuju pintu. "Mommyyy…. Buka pintuuu…. Cannie pulang Mooomm…." Teriaknya dengan keras. "Mommyyyyy….."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tidak hanya teriakan, bocah itu kini juga menendang pintu Apartemen.

"Sayang, biar ahjumma bunyikan bel, ne," ucap Leeteuk, cukup ngeri juga melihat tindakan anarkis Sandeul.

Sandeul mengerucut imut, kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

"Anghh… Kyuuhh…." Sungmin menggelinjang kegelian. Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Nipplenya begitu berhasil melepas kaos Sungmin.

Lidah nakal namja tampan itu menari liar didada Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak saliva dan jejak keunguan yang kontras dikulit putih Sungmin –hanya bagian yang tertutup. jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas butt Sungmin dengan gemas. Sesekali Kyuhyun juga memukul butt yang semakin hari semakin montok itu.

"Mommyyy…. Buka pintuuu…. Cannie pulang Mooomm…." Teriakan keras Sandeul menghentikan aktifitas keduanya.

"Kyu… berhenti…" lirih Sungmin.

"Ada Sungjin dan Wookie diluar, sayang." Kyuhyun kembali mengulum nipple Sungmin, tangannya kini bergerak kearah kejantanan Sungmin yang telah menegang dibalik celana yang dipakainya.

"Nghhhh…." Sungmin kembali mendesah nikmat, pinggulnya terangkat keatas. Sedikit tersiksa ketika Kyuhyun belum juga melepaskan celananya.

"Mommyyyyy….."

"Shit!" umpat Kyuhyun, ia mendesah kesal ketika Sungmin mendorongnya. Semakin kecewa ketika melihat namja manisnya kembali memakai kaos yang berhasil ia lucuti tadi.

"Nanti kita bisa melanjutkannya sayang!" Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun dan berlalu keluar dari kamar.

"Chakkaman Babyyy…." Teriak Sungmin, sedikit heran ketika mendengar bunyi bel. Sejak kapan Sandeul bisa membunyikan bel? Ah, mungkin dibantu Kibum atau Siwon. namja manis itu mendelik marah ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Sungjin asik dengan game mereka. Apa dua makhluk itu tidak tau kalau putranya telah berteriak-teriak sedemikian lama?

"Yaa! Kenapa kalian tidak membukakan pintu?" sungut Sungmin.

"Ini tidak bisa ditinggal hyung!" jawab Sungjin, namja itu sibuk memencet-mencet tombol di stick.

"Ck," Sungmin berdecak kesal. Namja manis itu kemudian bergegas menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Namun senyuman itu seketika hilang ketika melihat Sandeul berdiri bersama dua orang yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Jadi ini kejutan yang dimaksud Sungjin?

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Kangin dan Leeteuk juga melongo kaget. Darah mereka berdesir dengan cepat. Putra mereka yang pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu kini berdiri dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Appa…. Eomma…"

"Sungmin." ucap Kangin dan Leeteuk, wajah mereka terlihat pias. Tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya kini memeluk Sungmin dan menumpahkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa terpekur didalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Ini serasa mimpi.

"Bogoshipo." Isak Leeteuk.

"Nado Eomma." Jawab Sungmin, ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Umh… Mommy kenal dengan ahjucci dan Ahjumma?"

Pelukan tiga orang itu terlepas, Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap kearah Sandeul dengan raut bingung. Mommy? Mereka tidak salah dengarkan? Apa Sungmin telah beristri?

"Sungmin-ah, diaa…" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan raut was-was.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Dia putra ku Eomma." Namja manis itu merentangkan tangannya, membawa Sandeul kedalam pelukan.

Spontan Kangin dan Leeteuk melongo kaget. Sungmin telah menikah dan punya anak? Omo, mereka tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa wajah istri Sungmin. saking gembiranya, kedua orang itu lupa kalau Sandeul memanggil Sungmin itu dengan sebutan 'Mommy'.

"Sungmin-ah…. Kenalkan is…"

"Siapa sayang?" Kyuhyun muncul dengan raut polos, menghentikan semua pikiran-pikiran bahagia dikepala Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?

"Daddyyyy…." Sandeul melonjak girang dalam pelukan Sungmin. menghiraukan wajah-wajah yang tengah menegang.

"Daddy?" tanya Kangin dan Leeteuk dengan wajah syok.

"Ahjussi… ahjumma…."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Disinilah para orang dewasa itu sekarang, duduk disofa dengan dua diantara mereka tetap menunduk. Ryeowook tidak ada disana, dia telah pergi menidurkan Sandeul dikamar. Ia sadar ini adalah urusan Kyuhyun dan keluarga Lee.

Kangin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk. Sedangkan Sungjin duduk diam di single sofa. Menatap khawatir kearah Kangin. Bersiap jadi penengah jika terjadi sesuatu diluar kendali. Ia tau bagaimana Kangin. Appa-nya itu sering lepas kendali.

"Angkat kepala kalian." Ucap Kangin tegas. Leeteuk memilih untuk meremas tangan suaminya, berharap agar Kangin tidak lepas control.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala serentak. Bola mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah, sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang pandangannya menyiratkan keteguhan hati.

"Jelaskan!" pinta Kangin. "Apa selama tiga tahun ini kalian tinggal bersama dan mengadopsi anak? Apa karena ini kau tidak pulang-pulang, Lee Sungmin?"

"Appa… aku…"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sungmin. menghiraukan tatapan mengeras yang Kangin layangkan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir, menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir. Namun mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma… aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Kyuhyun berujar mantap. Setelah menarik nafas berat, ia menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui. Mulai dari kepergian Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu, Sungmin yang hamil dan pertemuan mereka kembali beberapa waktu lalu. Sesekali ia melirik ekspresi syok Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Jadiii… Sandeul… kau yang mengandung?" Kangin menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, semua kisah yang diceritakan Kyuhyun membuatnya diliputi rasa bersalah. Teganya dia mengusir Sungmin ketika putranya itu tengah mengandung. Ya Tuhan, orang tua macam apa dia?

"Sungmin-ah." Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, memeluk tubuh putranya sembari terisak. "Maafkan Eomma sayang, andai saja waktu itu Eomma tau keadaan mu."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Leeteuk yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Aniya Eomma, ini salahku karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu sekarang apa rencana kalian?" Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Ia terlalu pusing. Ia tidak ingin putranya menjadi Gay, namun ini kasusnya lain. Sungmin yang notabennya adalah seorang namja, hamil dan melahirkan. Bagaimana mungkin? Ingin rasanya ia tidak percaya, namun berapa kalipun ia mencari kebohongan dimata Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungjin, yang ada tetaplah sebuah kebenaran. Haruskah ia mengalah demi putra dan cucunya?

"Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Leeteuk yang semakin terisak.

Kangin menarik nafas berat, memijat pelipis untuk menghilangkan migren yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"Ahjussi, aku mohon! Tolong izinkan kami menikah."

Kangin menatap kedalam obsidian Kyuhyun, ia tau, namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar mencintai putranya. Haruskah mereka melawan kodrat. Tapi jika ia tidak mengizinkannya, bagaimana dengan cucunya?

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengizinkan?" Kangin tetap menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun, ia berharap menemukan sedikit keraguan disana, namun nihil.

"Maafkan aku ahjussi, jika ahjussi tidak mengizinkannya…." Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin." ucapnya yakin.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tiga tahun sudah cukup bagiku untuk menanggung semua penderitaan ini. Hidup jauh dari Sungmin, tidak bisa menatap bahkan menghirup aromanya. Tiga tahun hidup ku bagai dineraka. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan mau kehilangan orang yang ku cintai. Terlebih, Sungmin telah memberikan ku sosok malaikat kecil ditengah-tengah kami. Aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin, meski ahjussi tidak mengizinkannya."

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun, namja ini benar-benar yakin dengan putranya. Akhirnya, pria paruh baya itu mengukir senyum disudut bibirnya.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan khawatir jika melepas putra ku pada orang sepertimu Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Sungjin dan Leeteuk mengangkat kepala. Menatap Kangin dengan raut tak percaya.

"Menikahlah! Aku merasa jadi orang paling kejam jika melarang kalian untuk menikah."

"Appa…" Sungmin menatap Appa-nya, ia tidak menyangka jika Kangin akan merestui hubungan mereka. Semudah itukah?

"Aku tidak mungkin melarang kalian bukan? Cucu ku juga butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Aku terlalu jahat jika menyuruh kalian berpisah."

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi. Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun telah berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Ia begitu lega sekarang. Satu masalah lagi telah selesai.

Kangin tersenyum. "Tidak perlu seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya berharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan anak dan cucu ku!"

Kyuhyun duduk kembali. Senyuman lega terukir disudut bibir tebalnya. "Ahjussi jangan khawatir. Aku hidup hanya untuk mereka."

"Syukurlah! Dengan begitu aku akan sangat tenang." Kangin kemudian beralih kearah Sungjin yang sedari tadi hanya cengar cengir jadi pendengar setia. "Dan kau Sungjin-ah."

"Ne Appa."

"Segera susul hyung mu! Tolong kali ini kau benar-benar menikahi yeoja! Aku bisa gila jika kau seperti hyung mu." Ujar Kangin setengah bercanda.

Sungjin hanya mengulum senyum.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Hari menjelang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Seminggu menjelang pernikahan, Kangin dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk tinggal di Apartemen Sungmin. karena hanya ada dua kamar disana, Sungjin dan Ryeowook terpaksa tidur disofa.

Pendeta telah dihubungi, mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan digereja yang berada dipinggir kota Seoul. Pesta pernikahan akan dilaksanakan disalah satu hotel milik keluarga Cho. Mereka hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat. Tanpa media. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengumumkan pernikahannya keseluruh negeri, namun Sungmin melarang. Alasannya demi kenyamanan.

Urusan makanan dan dekorasi pesta diserahkan pada Heechul dan Leeteuk. Kedua wanita itu semakin hari semakin dekat. Keduanya juga sering membawa Sandeul bepergian, menghiraukan protesan Kyuhyun yang juga ingin bersama putranya.

"Kau bisa bersama Sandeul dimalam hari. Eomma hanya meminjamnya disiang hari. Jangan egois Kyu, dia cucu Eomma." Kalau Heechul sudah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengurut dada.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Sungmin berkali-kali mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun pagi ini karena calon suaminya itu menginap di Apartemennya sendiri. Semalam ia hanya ditemani Kangin, Heechul, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Donghae, Siwon dan Sungjin memilih untuk menemani Kyuhyun. pesta bujangan. Itulah alasan mereka. Astaga, Sungmin merasa seperti seorang gadis sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap?" Eunhyuk muncul, namja itu telah rapi dalam balutan jas hitamnya. Tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin semakin menawan dalam balutan tuxedo putihnya. Setangkai bunga mawar tersemat disaku bagian dada.

"Apa Appa dan Eomma sudah pergi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Hanya tinggal kita berdua dan Ryeowook. Kibum juga sudah duluan, dia membawa Sandeul juga.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat, namja manis itu meremas-remas jemari. "Aku takut Hyukie-ya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. ia menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Kau tidak usah takut Min, ada Kyuhyun disana!"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau benar."

"Kajja!"

Baru saja Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hendak melangkah keluar, Ryeowook muncul dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Ada apa?

"Min hyung…." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan gugup. "Ada yang ingin berbicara dengan mu!"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Nugu?"

"Sebaiknya kau lihat saja, dia sudah menunggu diruang tamu!"

Sungmin mengangguk, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia bergegas keluar. Tidak menyadari Eunhyuk yang ditahan Ryeowook ketika hendak mengikuti Sungmin.

Kerutan dikening Sungmin semakin banyak ketika melihat punggung seorang namja tengah membelakanginya. Namun kerutan itu berubah jadi raut kaget ketika orang itu berbalik. Kenapa? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

"Lee Sungmin."

"Han Ahjussi."

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Maaf, bukan saya ingin menentang ahjussi, tapi saya tetap akan melangsungkan pernikahan meski tanpa restu dari ahjussi._

_Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan. Jangan membuat Appa dan Eomma kecewa. Bahagiakan mereka Sungjin-ah_

_Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu._

_Eomma tidak mau kalian ketinggalan pesawat hanya karena kau tidak bisa menahan sifat mesummu!_

_Kamarku dan Sandeul dimana ahjussi_

_._

_._

* * *

Hanaaaa… Duuulll… Seeetttt….

Kenapa NC-nya nggak jadiii? Ok, saya yakin bakal ada protesan itu di kotak review… ngehehehe….

Btw, saya minta maaf…. Bulan ini saya mungkin nggak update sesering dulu,, saya lagi nyiapin pesta pernikahan

#HadirinCengo

#Hening... tik tik tik ... tik #BunyiDetakanJarumJam

Ok, ini bukan pernikahan saya, ini pernikahan sepupu saya :v kalo pernikahan saya masih lamaaaaa…. Nunggu seorang Pangeran dulu,, Pangeran impian saya itu….. #Sensor #DilarangCurhat

Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya kasih chapter ini panjang, sepanjang milik Kyuhyun #SensorLagi

* * *

Oke, saya akan ngejawab beberapa Review

**Q : maaf langsung rev d'Chap ini**

A : Gapapa, saya malah seneng ada readers baru yang muncul ^_^ semoga FF-nya nggak ngebosenin

**Q : Ini happy ending kan?**

A : Saya benci Sad Ending, jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri bagaimana endingnya :D

**Q : Please,save me dan FF lainnya.**

A : Segera menyusul,, maaf kalo saya telat update untuk FF yang lain

**Q : ff ini udah mendekati end kah?**

A : Hahaha kita liat ntar aja ya ^_^ ada saatnya TBC berubah jadi END,,

**Q : Scane Sungjin nelp Ortu mirip Film India**

A : Ini pertanyaan setidaknya ada empat atau lima orang yang menanyakannya. Hahaha iya, saya terinspirasi pas bagian itu dari Film india Kabhi kushi kabhi gham. Itu film Fav saya semasa kecil dulu, ampe berulang kali nontonnya, sayangnya film india sekarang nggak ada yang menarik perhatian saya,,

**Q : penasaran sama sesi bulan madunya kyumin**

A : Yang pastinya bulan madu mereka romantic dan panas :v

**Q : FB belum di Konfirm**

A : Silahkan PM saya, karena saya Cuma confirm yang udah PM,, sebagai antisipasi aja… saya kurang suka dengan MulFan dan benci crack pair. Harap dimaklumi.

**Q : masalah NC**

A : Sabar, ntar ada waktunya saya kasih ^_^

**Q : part HaeHyuk NC-an**

A : Aduh, saya nggak berani,, saya Cuma baru nyoba yang KyuMin,, kalo saya maksa bikin HaeHyuk atau YeWook takutnya ntar readers kecewa… #Ngeles

**Q : Nama Kopel Baro dan sandeul?**

A : Yang saya tau Cuma BADEUL,, apa ada yang lain? O_o

**Q : KyuMin Honeymoon kemana?**

A : Maunya sih kerumah saya,, tapi kayanya nggak jadi =,=

**Q : Kenapa nggak munculin Jongjin? Kan kasian Sungjin sendirian.**

A : Bukannya nggak mau #NyariAlasan tapi ini udah sesuai dengan jalan cerita,, kalo Jongjin muncul, bisa2 Kangin bunuh diri karena kedua anaknya tidak normal. Saya juga bakal bunuh lalat kalo Jongjin muncul mengacaukan Rumah Tangga kami #ReadersRollingEyes

Oke, abaikan cuap2 nggak penting =,=

* * *

**Buatnya Kang Sohwi, **

thanks say udah review panjang lebar begitu… kkk :D iya saya penggemar itu Film,, ayo kita tos,, sekalian kalo bisa kita gabung ama KyuMin minum Wine,, mereka minum wine kita minum jus #DitendangKyuMinKeluarKamar

Thank juga ya udah mau baca ini FF ampe matanya lelah… #Puk2

**Trus untuk Lee Sung Nie**

Thank's udah mau ngasih tau letak kesalahan dalam penulisan saya… saya memang lemah dalam masalah EYD,, maklum bukan anak sastra… kkk dan saya sangat bersyukur banget ada readers yang mau memberitahukan semua ini,, sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^

Terima Kasih juga buat readers yang udah ngasih ide, beberapa ada yang bisa saya masukkan, yang nggak saya masukkan dalam cerita maaf ya,,, kkkk

Semoga Chapter ini menyenangkan n nggak bikin kecewa…

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
